Hotel Siblings
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: What would have happened if Mavis had been born before the mob attack and had a little brother? What if both Drac and Martha died in the fire? Mavis built the hotel in her father's stead and devoted her life to keeping her little brother, Thomas, safe from the monsters that took their parents. But when Tom's 116 birthday arrives, what happens when two humans wonder into the hotel?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to do a disclaimer since I didn't do one in a while, I do not own Hotel Transylvania or Chaotic, but a girl can dream. I had this fic bouncing about in my head and here's the idea:**

 **Drac and Martha already had Mavis long before the mob attacked, but when it did happen, they had a son, Thomas Lucien Dracula. Also, instead of just Martha dying, Drac did too.**

 **So, Mavis steps up to help not just herself grow as a vampire, but also to raise her little brother. In doing so, she becomes super-overprotective and builds the hotel in her father's stead.**

 **So, let's see how this is going to turn out!**

Chapter 1: The Dracula Family

Deep in the country of Romania, in its famous deep, misty, gothic region of Transylvania was a large forest surrounding somewhat slanted hills. The trees were tall and were bare, all of the leaves littered the ground as the branches seemed to reach up towards the sky, twisting in ways that almost blocked out the light of the full moon, stretching for miles, creating an eerie feeling you'd find in a monster-horror movie.

Flying against the cloudy, starless sky, was a very small female black bat. She dove and weaved through the branches before coming upon a three-story mansion that looked a little bit like a castle. It was gothic in appearance with dark grey bricks and dark glass with a pair of dark, heavy double front doors and the grounds was encased behind an iron fence.

It flew up toward a balcony located on the top floor, where the doors were opened. Once the bat landed, it was soon enveloped by a bluish-purple smoke, which rose up a bit before fading away to reveal the shadowed figure of a young child, just around nine. Once the smoke was gone, a gentle wind, making the drapes flutter and give a more elegant touch to the figure's entrance.

The small figure practically glided into the room with an otherworldly grace into what appeared to be an old-fashioned nursery. The walls were painted black, a dark blue and dark purple hue to the ceiling with silver dots to resemble the night sky. All of the furniture was mostly wooden and were gothic-themed.

But the figure's attention was on one part of the room in particular. It was a small baby cradle that was black with wine-red drapes and a carousel of bats, axes and jack-o-lanterns hung above. Sitting next to it was a set of miniature stairs.

The figure's shadow loomed across the room onto the wall next to the crib, a pair of glowing poisonous green eyes peered down at the crib's sole occupant. It was a small baby boy that could only be described as the picture of otherworldly innocence with pale skin and a tiny wisp of jet black hair that curled on the top of his head. He was wrapped in a dark purple blanket and was sound asleep.

That was until the quiet squeaking of the miniature stairs from the small figure's otherwise silent footsteps caused the baby to stir, revealing a pair of breath-taking, sapphire blue eyes. The figure suddenly leaned in and said playfully, "Peek-a-boo!" In the playful, loving tone only an older sister could have.

However, the baby just blinked once before bursting out crying.

"Oh no, no, no, please don't cry, my little devil," The child spoke in gentle, female voice as it reached down to pick up the infant, "It's okay, you're okay. Mavy's here, ssh, you're okay. Mavy's here, my little Tommy…" She rocked him gently to and fro as she sang out in a gentle, soothing voice:

 _ **Hush, little vampire**_

 _ **Don't say a word**_

 _ **Cause big sister might end up**_

 _ **Your blood thirst**_

As the baby's cries subsided into cheerful coos, the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself to be a young girl of just around nine with the same otherworldly appearance as the infant. She had the same jet black hair that was cut just short enough to reach the back of her neck and curled a bit, and had the same pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her eyes, while also blue were more icy then sapphire, having a sophisticated aristocratic air about her despite being so young with her slim figure.

As if she wore royalty, she wore a lovely black dress that fell around her legs and knees with a cut square-neck and short, billowy-silk sleeves. Tied around her waist was a blood red sash tied loosely in a thin bow and she wore black dress shoes. Her most distinguishing choice of fashion, however, wasn't just the white hair ribbon that clung innocently to the back of her head, but also the long black cape that fell just enough to touch the floor. However, when the baby giggled, the little girl smiled, revealing a pair of fangs in the place of her canine teeth: vampire fangs.

This girl was none other than Mavis Cosmina Dracula, daughter of the one and only Count Vlad Tepes Dracula, the first of the vampires. This made her one of the first vampires to be born naturally instead of being turned, princess of the night…

Giggling with a sweet smile, Mavis spun her little brother around in the air as she said in a cute voice, "Mavy's going to tickle you…!" She then brought him down to blow on his stomach teasingly, "Mavy's going to tickle you!" She did it again before walking up another set of miniature wooden stairs to reach the change station where she changed her brother's diaper.

…and the big sister of one little boy.

Smiling as she levitated the dirty diaper into an oddly coffin-shaped trash-bin, before scooping her brother back into her arms as she whispered lovingly, "Good morning Thomas, my little scorpion."

 **000000000 Time Skip (twenty years later) 000000000**

Years did their haunting dance for Mavis, who was now seventy-nine in human years, but looked twelve, as she oversaw her what was once her father's previous project. Dressed in a simple black dress with a cape that had a red inning, she sipped a steaming glass of O+ as she carefully watched a construction-troll go over the blueprints. The design was basic in itself, seeing as despite their overdramatic nature, vampires tried to live simple lives, their homes were no different, but seeing as Mavis had a different goal in mind, she saw no harm in changing things up a bit.

As much as trolls didn't have much good social skills, they were amazing builders, everything was always beautifully crafted down to the last detail when trolls were in charge or/and doing the actual building. Plus, she was familiar with particular troll, seeing how her father often called upon him mostly whenever he had something to build.

She left most of the work to him, seeing how her father trusted him so well with this sort of work, but like Dracula, Mavis had no qualms about adding her own suggestions or opinion. "No, no, no," She said shaking her, being careful not to spill her drink, "Lose the bottomless pit, we don't need a bottomless pit," Nodding, the troll erased the pit as Mavis smirked, "Put a moat instead with Devil's Eye Piranhas, dad always loved those for a reason." The troll smirked as well before doing as she said.

Mavis smiled before adding, "And can you put a little more square footage here; a _lot_ of monsters have to be able to stay there." Just as the troll was about to try and do as she said, a little dribble of drool suddenly dropped from the ceiling, making the two blink in surprise before looking up.

Attached to ceiling was her twenty-five (actually only three chronologically) year-old brother Thomas, or Tom as she called him for short, who giggled as he crawled down from the ceiling. Chuckling fondly, Mavis scooped him up from the wall and tickled him under the chin, "Ooh, you silly little devil!" Tom just squealed in his sister's hold happily.

A few months passed as the work on the project continued but it didn't matter to Mavis, it meant all the more time to spend with her brother in his birth home. Speaking of which…

"Catch me, Mavy!" Tom giggled as he ran down one of the many halls of the main floor, eyes twinkling with glee.

"Mavy's gonna get you!" Mavis laughed as she ran after him, "Mavy's gonna get you, yes I am!" She then paused to lean against a wall, tired, as she fanned herself while groaning, "Oy." Even though he was just a kit, Lord both above and below that boy was fast, and he hasn't even reached triple digits yet or tapped into vampire super speed either. There was very little doubt in her mind that when he did master vampire super speed, her brother would surely become the fastest vampire to roam the earth, possibly faster then their own father and grandfather.

Tom skidded to a stop so his sister could get a break, allowing his wandering eyes to take a look around. They soon caught sight of the front doors slight opened just enough to let in a sliver of moonlight and a bit of a tree into view. Curious, Tom pointed as he called to his sister, "Wha oot dire?"

Mavis, at hearing the question, looked up just in time to see the little vampire curious pattering towards the open doors. Icy blue eyes widened in horror as Mavis seemed to get even paler before her brain finally kicked her body into gear and she sped forth, quickly scooping up her brother before he got to close to them.

"No, no, no, no," Mavis said trying to play of her nerves with a chuckle as she turned her back to the doors, gently chiding him, "Thomas Lucien Dracula, you are never to go out there…" She carried him away from the door, using her telekensis to shut it, accenting her tone of finality as she finished, " _Ever._ "

It truly spooked the poor countess at the very idea of her little brother leaving the protection of the house while he was still a small kit, literally powerless against what lurked outside that wasn't a fellow monster. She calmed down once they were a save distance from the door as innocent blue eyes looked up at her, an equally innocent voice asking, "Why?"

"Because…" Mavis said pensively, "You just aren't ready yet poison," She carried him upstairs, giving a sweet, reassuring smile, "Trust me." Tom smiled a little as he rested his head, unable to not trust his loving big sister.

A few days past after that without much incidents as Mavis got engrossed in her project. But she still always found time for her brother. While putting Tom to bed, both dressed in the sleep-wear, Mavis was reading him a bedtime story, while at the same time subtly instilling a fear of a certain race.

"And the poor monsters had to go into hiding, but Harry the Human found them," Mavis read pretending to be afraid, whilst Tom's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, "And jumped out from under their beds!"

"Eep!" Tom squeaked tightly holding onto his blanket. "And tromped on their toes!" Mavis 'roared' playfully as Tom hid under the blanket and tried to 'tromp' his toes, "And burned their clothes!" She tried again, "And took their candy!"

She pulled back the blanket, only to find nothing there. She blinked in surprise and looked around, moving the many thin blankets on her brother's spacious bed as she called out confused, "Tommy? Tom? Thomas? Where-?" She then blinked at hearing a sniffle and looked under the bed to find him huddled in a far corner, clutching his stuffed wolf.

"Nomp my candy!" The frightened toddler cried as he hugged his toy tight. Mavis smiled at her brother's silliness and wondered if she was ever like that once, before giving a warm, reassuring smile as she said sweetly, "Oh Tommy, you know you don't have to worry, I promised mommy and daddy I'd always protect you, no matter what." With that said, she vanished from his view.

Tom stayed where he was until he heard the gentle strums of a guitar being played. Crawling out from under his bed, Tom turned onto his back and looked up to see his sister leaning on his bed, playing their father's old guitar, one of the few things she managed to save, her ever gentle, loving smile present as she sang:

 _ **My dearest Tommy**_

 _ **Let me wipe all your tears away**_

Tom smiled as he listened to his sister's beautiful voice. Mavis used her voodoo power to possess the guitar, allowing her to free her hands and scoop up Tom, gently placing him back on the bed.

 _ **Those humans are nasty**_

 _ **So with big sister you will stay**_

She then grabbed the guitar and resumed playing.

 _ **And if one tries to harm you**_

 _ **I'll simply say…**_

Mavis then paused in her playing as her skin gained a rosy-red hue and her eyes turned red with slit-pupils as she screeched out like a demonic bird. Just as soon as this transformation took place, it reversed as Mavis smiled at an unfazed Tom:

 _ **Because we're family…family…**_

Tom giggled happily as his fears completely disappeared as he smiled at his big sister, who he hugged.

 **0000000000000 Time Skip (thirty years) 000000000000**

Another thirty years passed before a now teenaged Mavis deemed a now six-year-old Tom ready to begin his training in his vampire powers the abilities that came with it. Just as she imagined, Tom did prove to be very fast even in his first try. Naturally he had control of being able to walk on walls, so Mavis began to teach him how to utilize his shadow as a second being; it pretty much gave his shadow life and a personality of its own, allowing it to move freely on its own accord and move objects much like a voodoo spirit would.

What had Mavis happy was how obedient the shadow was to Tom's wishes, in fact, it seemed to go out of its way to make him happy. Aside from a few scruffs were it threw its own opinion or gave sass, Tom's shadow proved to be very useful and easy to get along with. This left only the more major things left for him to learn, such as hypnotic eyes, the power of hypnotic-suggestion, his own telepathic powers, being able to turn into a bat and discovering his element. Every vampire had a special elemental-telekinetic power, Mavis, much like her mother, had control of fire, whilst Tom had yet to discover his yet. To many this power was a physical symbol of a vampire's personality.

Currently, Mavis was teaching Tom the easier of the five; turning into a bat. She did this by having him stand on the foot of his bed, while wearing a helmet for safety measures, while she knelt in front of him, ready to catch him should he not turn into a bat and fall.

"Just push off at the knees and go," Mavis instructed him, "Trust me, Tom." Trusting her, Tom jumped off his footboard and instinctively twisted midair as a familiar bluish-purple smoke swirled around him.

It then faded away to reveal a small black bat in Tom's place wearing a miniature version of Tom's helmet. Mavis gasped at seeing this and at hearing her gasp, Tom opened his eyes and grinned at realizing what was happening as he shouted excitedly, "I'm flying!"

"You did it!" Mavis cheered as she stood watching as Tom flew up towards his ceiling, whooping with glee, "You go my little troll!" Mavis then turned into a bat easily twice Tom's bat form's size and playfully chased him around the chandelier as they weaved through the golden metal and beads, laughing.

As this went on, the construction troll Mavis had put in charge of her project appeared in the doorway and blinked at the sight before (or rather above) him. He then seemed to hesitate before calling out, "Um…ma'am!"

Instantly, Mavis stopped and turned to him, a bit miffed at having her quality time with her brother interrupted as she snapped at him, "What? WHAT? What is this time?"

A sudden klonk-noise made her blink before turning to see Tom had flown right into a wall, but shook it off as he smiled at his sister, "I'm okay!" She then turned back to the troll expectantly.

"It's finished!" The troll said smirking.

Mavis' eyes immediately lit up as they widened at the same time before she calmly turned to Tom and said, "Thomas, keep practicing, Mavy's got something she has to take care of quick." Tom immediately understood the importance since she called him 'Thomas' and nodded.

As Tom continued to fly around the room, Mavis turned back into her normal form and took a moment to smooth out her loose, black dress before almost grinned at the troll as she said, "Show me!"

The troll lead Mavis to her study where they stepped out onto the balcony. Mavis kept up her business woman façade as she took in the project, hands clasped and face blank as she said in an air of approval, "Looks good and _only_ monsters can find it, correct?"

"Right ma'am," The troll nodded, "There's no way a human could find it, even if they tried. You got the castle itself surrounded by four-hundred acres of dark, spooky forest complete with a haunted cemetery alone the perimeter; any human foolish enough to get too close will be scared off real good!" He then frowned, "However…I must warn you ma'am, nothing's perfect, so play it smart; no bonfires, no fireworks or anything too big and bright that'll light up the area."

"Understood; no big lights, no trouble," Mavis nodded motioning for him to leave. Nodding in respect, the troll did so, leaving the young countess to her thoughts. Soon enough it would be ready and she wouldn't have to worry much anymore.

Mavis smiled as she walked over to a large family portrait framed in solid white gold with blue sapphires. The people in the portrait were well-shadowed, but the adults' faces were just see able, their blue eyes almost seemed to glow.

"It's almost done, dad," Mavis whispered with a bittersweet smile as she reached up to gently touch the painting, "The place you and mom always talked about for Thomas and me…" She gently placed her forward against, barely holding back her tears.

 **00000000000 Time Skip (A month Later) 00000000000**

Tom smiled up at his sister as he held her hand, her warm, caring smile never leaving her face as she lead him into their new home as she though, 'No one will _ever_ harm our family again here…'

This new home was more then ten times bigger then their old one. Its grand, wine-red, brick walls and dark grey, almost black tiled-roofs almost vanished against the dark, cloudy sky. It's spacious grounds held plenty of room for cars as well as its grand marble porch. It was easily the most luxurious castle in the region, something out of a horror story. And it was all theirs.

 **And that's it! Mavis is Tom's big sister and he's a vampire!**

 **What do you think? Love it? Hate? Just comment and tell me what ya think!**

 **All the same, it won't matter to me cause I'll be updating it anyway, but don't let that stop you.**

 **Until the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of Hotel Siblings! Just to warn you guys, since you can only officially crossover two categories, I feel it far to warn you I will be including characters from another TV show that's made several movies, but try and guess what it is, shouldn't be too hard!**

 **So last off, we've seen Mavis and Tom grow up a bit, and Mavis completed the hotel that was originally Drac's idea.**

 **Let's see what happens now!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!

 _ **(Present Day)**_

Within the dark forests of Transylvania, the land was almost lifeless, save for a few stray deer and owls. All was quiet and relatively peaceful despite the eerie feeling that was created by the deep silence and fog. Until a carriage that looked remarkably similar to a taxi sped down a dirt path, scaring off what little life was there.

It looked a bit like a revved up Hearse with a bat hood ornament. It sped forth at a crazy speed. Soon more carriages followed as the dead end ahead suddenly lowered itself down to reveal a hidden tunnel, allowing the carriages through, leading them to none other than Hotel Transylvania.

Despite its dead appearance at night, it looked so much like a normal, popular, high-class hotel at night. Witches, gargoyles and whatever else had wings and could fly were coming in by air, while the cab-like carriages pulled into a valet driveway, allowing the passengers to step out and walk up the grand stone steps to the revolving door. The lights were bright, but not enough to attract unwanted attention.

The first cab that pulled up had a distinct dark coloring. The chauffer was a headless horseman with a Jack-O-Lantern for a head in a standard chauffer outfit that was a blend of dark colors. As soon as he opened the door, a humongous litter of werewolf pups came pouring out in a tidal wave effect, all were boys in black shirts save for one girl in a pink rock shirt.

But then, two older werewolf kids stepped out. One was male wearing a distinct but not overly done cowboy get up. His fur was a dark brown, almost black in shade with darker hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark red shirt under a dark tawny-brown vest with dark jeans tucked into brown boots. For accessories he wore a dark brown cowboy had, a dark blue belt with a horseshoe buckle and wrapped identical pieces of dark grey scarves around his wrists. He looked about seventeen.

The other was female with lighter brown fur and long pink hair that fell to her waist with golden eyes and looked around fifteen. She wore a purplish-pink, floppy hat with a matching scarf with an orange top under a black leather jacket and a dark sunset orange skirt with reddish-orange boots. She wore a gold chain bracelet with a little 'H' charm hanging off it.

"Ah'll get da stuff," The male said in slight southern accent as he went around back to get their luggage. "Here Auntie Wanda, let me help," The female said as she helped another occupant out of the cab.

She was a female werewolf around thirty in physical age with a flip helmet haircut with the same light fur as the teen with dark brown eyes. She was slim save for her pregnant belly. She wore a lovely yellow prairie dress with darker flower patterns and a pair of dark brown boots.

"Thank you, Howleen," Her aunt smiled before seeing her son carrying the luggage, "Zak, sweetheart, are you sure you can carry all…?"

"Ah got it, mama," Zak Wolfman assured, "Ah'm fine!" He then called, "Ya comin' dad?"

"One minute!" A male voice called back as they headed in and the final occupant jumped out. It was a male was a forty-year-old werewolf that was physically fit despite his age with yellow eyes and looked a bit worn out. He had the same dark fur as his son and wore a loose-fitting light blue shirt and dark pants with boots as well.

As he handed the right amount, he said apologetically, "Yeah, it's a mess back there." He then quickly followed his family in.

The cab was soon surrounded by the zombie bellhops that made up most the hotel's male staff members. They started punching holes into the cab to get the luggage Zak had forgotten.

Inside the lobby, things were getting busy quick as monsters of all shapes and sizes talked with one another or got a room. There were all sorts of water monsters, goblins, trolls, even the occasional orcs. The gremlins were there as well, including living skeletons from different parts of the world. Several blob monsters, sasquatches and Big Feet, even a couple of yetis roamed about. There were even witches, mummies and zombies that weren't part of the staff.

Atop the grand stairs with extra room keys in hand was a familiar figure; it was Mavis all grown up. Now 163, Mavis had grown into a beautiful young woman that looked no older than twenty-one maximum. Once she came of age of 118, her aging process got even slower, allowing her to truly enjoy her immortality.

Her hourglass figure was complemented by her figure-fitting black dress that had thin sleeves that hung beneath her shoulders. Silver-colored threat weaved over top of the skirt to form spider-web pattern all around with a black rhinestone in the center of the top's chest area. The way the whole dress seemed to give a soft sparkle made her the very embodiment of Gothic beauty. To complete the look was a pair of black heels with blood rubies on the toes in the shape of hearts, what was once her mother's cape and ruby-spider earrings, around her neck was a black choker necklace with a narrow red gem on it.

Smiling, Mavis threw her arms out as she stopped in the middle of the stair's platform and called out for all to hear, "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!"

With a grand sweep of her cape, Mavis headed down stairs as her skeleton mariachi band started to play, uplifting the moods of everyone.

As she reached the bottom, the countess began passing out keys as she continued to talk, "Human-free for the last century; please take itinerary. I have personally designed the table of events for the next three days, leading up to my little brother's sweet 116 extravaganza!"

"Thanks, Countess," A Gremlin said as he and his wife walked by and he took the key, "We love coming here, so safe and all."

"MA'AM! MA'AM!" A suit of armour shouted as he rushed to her, stopping in front of her and saluted, "We have an urgent plumbing problem, ma'am!"

"Plumbing problem?" Mavis asked with a serious expression before calling, "Mr. Ghouligan!" An elderly zombie plumber came over, "Where?"

"There's a major clog in room in room 314!" The suit of armour answered and they all looked up at said occupant who happened to be standing next to them.

It was a large Big Foot creature covered in brownish-white fur. It shrugged, while saying in its language, "What can you do?"

"Its okay, Mr. Big Foot," Mavis assured with a smile, "Everyone has stomach problems." The zombie just groaned as he looked at his little plunger in dismay.

Then, in an instant, the wolfman children came piling through the revolving door and began running amuck all over the place. Few were bouncing on the organ keys others were gnawing at whatever furniture they could get their teeth on or on some of the living skeletons. Heck, one was even marking his 'territory' on a random place in the carpet.

As soon as the wolfman and his wife, eldest child and niece walked in, the head of the wolfman-clan groaned in a scolding fashioned, "Kids, kids; c'mon! You're only suppose to be making mom and dad miserable!"

"Aw, relax dad!" Zak chuckled, "Ya know dey'll get tired soon enough 'n' dey'll be back ta gnawing on your ears 'n' tail, 'n' raidin' Howleen's makeup!"

"Yer not helping Zackery!" Howleen scowled at him making him chuckle sheepishly as his father gave him a withering look as well. "Yeah, very re-assuring," His father added dryly.

One of the younger werewolf boys was gnawing on Mavis' cape when she picked him up by it and smiled gently at him, gently scolding, "Now, now, Wilbur, you know the rules: this is a hotel, not a cemetery."

Wilbur just grumbled into the silk, "Sorry, Mavy." He then let go and ran off to join his siblings.

Mavis then raced to the elder residences of the wolfman-family and hugged the parents, "Auntie Wanda, Uncle Wayne, I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course we did, honey!" Wanda smiled hugging the countess back, "You know we'd never miss Tom's birthday for the world!"

"Speaking of," Wayne added in, "Where is the birthday boy-to-be?"

"In his room with Lala, something about speech-practice," Mavis replied with a shrug, before squealing as she hugged Howleen, "Howleen, ghoul! I'm so happy you're here! I was so worried you couldn't!"

"And miss Tom's sweet 116?" Howleen mock gasped as if it were the biggest scandal, grinning, "Never and Clawd 'n' Clawdeen send their apologizes for not being able to come, college can be such a pain!"

"Oh, there's always the weekend," Mavis shrugged, "I'm just so excited your here, Lala and I have so much to talk about with you!"

"Here we go..." Zak mumbled shaking his head. "We heard that," The two girls said. "Zak, it's good to see you too, how's the farm?" Mavis asked hugging him, a gesture he returned.

"Things are livelier thanks ta Kwan 'n' his sanctuary for those pesky bats," Zak admitted before realizing who he was talking to and said, "No offence."

"None taken," Mavis smiled, "I'd continue this conversation, but I got to clean up your siblings' filth," They all blinked as she turned and called loudly, "HOUSE-KEEPING!" On cue, a squadron of witches came flying in on their brooms and began cleaning up the mess with vigor with their enchanted cleaning tools. As this happened, several gargoyle bellhops came in with two large boxes, one being around eight and a-half feet long, the other about six and a half, while a gargoyle that wasn't a bellhop helped another carry in a smaller box that was around five'seven.

This gargoyle was much like others in general physical appearance, skin made of several inches of stone with define facial-features and was naturally strong with large, powerful wings and lizard-like tail with small spines down it. This gargoyle was a young male that physically looked seventeen and was physical fit with a lean figure. He had black hair that fell loosely a little past his shoulders with caramel-brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain black shirt with dark jeans with dark brown gloves with dark red harnesses crisscrossing over the wrists with a matching belt with a dark cloud buckle with a pair of black/white shoes.

"Casey!" Zak grinned as he pulled the gargoyle into a head-lock, playfully ruffling his hair, "Ya walkin' piece of Yankie stone, how's it been?"

"Ah, ya know me, keeping New York's weather under control as well as the crime wave, defendin' my title as the fastest flyer alive," Casey Jones replied smirking before patting the box with his tail as he tried to fight the werewolf, "Though right now I'm helping the Steins out."

"Well, dat's mighty nice of ya," Zak smiled, "At least Howleen's gonna 'ave more then just Mavis 'n' Draculaura to talk with!" During their tussle, Casey accidentally knocked one of the boxes over with his tail, causing the blue body parts of an eight and a half inch tall man to come flying out.

It was male with black hair that had thin gray streaks with yellow eyes and visible stitching all over his body. His body was massive and strong, being made up of parts of various large men. He was dressed in a dark blue business suit with the jacket buttoned up with a white shirt, red tie and big black boots. He was the one and only Frankenstein or Frank, as he preferred, for short.

As his head rolled across the floor, Mavis rushed over and picked it up, whilst exclaiming, "Holy Rabies! Uncle Frank, I'm so happy you made it!" She then smirked at him, "Still traveling by mail, huh, you old Cheap-skate!"

"Cheap my tail!" Casey muttered to Zak as he finally got free. The werewolf chuckled under his paw.

"It's not the money, Mav, its the plane!" Frank said shuddering as the zombies began putting his body together, "Any moment the plane could catch on..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Wayne interrupted rolling his eyes, "FIRE BAD! We get it!" Mavis giggled a little at his reaction.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and asked, "So Frank, how's the family?"

"Oh, everyone's great; Eunice's still all...well, cranky and Frankie's...!" Frank paused and did his best to look around, "Frankie? Frankie, honey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" A female voice said from within the smallest box making Zak jump a little, "I'm in here!"

Casey just blankly opened the box and started taking out the body parts of a teen-aged, female Stein. Physically, she looked at least eighteen and despite being made from parts of different people, she was built to be well-balanced with an attractive body. She had long black hair that reached her lower back with white streaks like her mother that fell around her. She had an odd condition called heterochromia, giving her two different colored eyes; one green, one blue, even her father couldn't figure out the reason behind it. She had minty-green skin with visible stitching mostly on her joints with bolts in her neck that allowed her to take electricity from things and use it to keep herself working. Despite being in pieces, she wore a green and black plaid dress that reached her knees with a white collar and organdy, puffy sleeves. She wore a black tie with white polka-dots with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and chain with blue Skullette earrings, and silver bangles. To complete her outfit was a pair of hightops that matched her hair. She was Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein and his bride.

"Thanks again for helping us out Casey!" She grinned at the gargoyle as he handed her head to Zak, "Even if you did have to ride the truck with us instead of flying."

"Ah, its no prob!" Casey answered as he began assembling her body, "Besides, the seats were actually pretty comfy for a delivery truck."

"Oh, well, I'm just glad it wasn't taxing on you," Frankie smiled before noticing who was holding her as Howleen walked over, "Zak! Howleen! You're here too, that's great!"

"Nice ta see ya too, Frankie!" Zak smiled. "Totally!" Howleen said with enthusiasm giving a fanged grin, "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Agreed!" Frankie said before noticing her skirt was being lifted up and blushed, "Hey, Casey, you perv! Don't lift up my skirt up!"

An odd silence followed for a moment before Casey said, "I'm over here..." They noticed he wasn't anywhere near her skirt and was at her box, holding her arms, looking just as confused.

They then noticed the same thing was happening with Mavis' cape, not that she noticed as she spoke with the adults, only for her to suddenly yelp and shout as she whirled around, "Who pinched me!" At the same time, Frankie let out a yelp as well as she demanded with a blush, "Who just groped me!"

"Don't look at me!" Casey said in immediate defense when he noticed Howleen looking at him. "Wasn't me," Zak said confused.

"Guilty!" An adult-male voice said as a pair of red-rimmed glasses 'floated' over to the group, "You Draculas are irresistible!" He was none other then Griffon, the Invisible Man.

"Ha-ha, Griffon, it's nice to..." Mavis said smirking with a big fanged grin, "See you!" She, Wayne, Casey, Frank and Zak burst out laughing, while the other girls shared a look, not getting the appeal of the overdone joke.

Griffon just sighed, shaking his head, "Even with Drac gone that still won't die..." He took off his glasses and folded them, pocketing them so he was completely invisible.

Without warning, Mavis was smacked upside the head, making her yelp, before giving a dark growl as her blood-painted nails extended. She started swiping at the air, trying to land a mark on Griffon who just laughed at her, "Missed me! Missed me, missed me, missed me!"

He laughed as she finally gave up and she said, "Okay, okay, you win," She then handed him a piece of bacon, "Here hold this bacon."

Griffon just looked at it confused as he held it up to his face, "Why am I holding bacon?" As if on cue, he was immediate swarmed by the werewolf pups. They all climbed on him, forming the outline of a man as they gnawed at him, trying to get the bacon.

"AAAH! NO! GET THEM OFF!" Griffon screamed as Mavis and the adults laughed, the others just watched as Casey finished assembling Frankie's body.

"Wait," Howleen suddenly said as Frankie placed her head on, "If that's Griffon, then that must mean..." She yelped as she too was pinched and she growled, "Billy, cut that out!"

Loud laughter was heard as a figure materialized before them. This ghost was, physically, a 21-year-old man with very pale blue skin with sky blue hair and black eyes, a pair of sunglasses perched on his head. He was dressed in a yellow shirt under a dark greenish-blue, stylish trench-coat with light jeans with white/red sneakers. He wore a pair of red wristbands with little spikes that matched his belt. Stitched to his left pocket was a pale, multi-colored confetti pattern that surrounded a little microphone. He was Billy Joe Cobra, once a famous rock star when he was alive.

He gave a wide grin as he laughed, "Sorry, Howlie! I just couldn't resist!"

"Don't call me Howlie!" Howleen shouted at him growling but Billy ignored her. "Zak! Casey!" The ghost rockstar yelled excitedly as he tackled the two in a bro-hug, "Dudes,itsgoodtaseeya!Ihaven'tseenyouguysinforever!ExcitedforTom'sbirthday?" He somehow managed to say all that in one breath without having to pause. A little gift with being dead.

"Yeah, Billy, we're glad ta see you too!" Casey chuckled well used to Billy's over hyper-activeness as was Zak. "Yeah, plasma-pump, 'n' its only been a few weeks," Zak said with a fond roll of the eyes. "Well, it was like months for me!" Billy shrugged.

"So Billy, how's the mentorship going?" Frankie asked since Billy was taking a few poltergeist classes from Griffon. "Ah, could be going better, but at least Griff doesn't drone on like those old bedsheets do," Billy grinned and they laughed at his humor.

Suddenly, a large, sandy wind blew in as a loud male voice shouted, "HERE COMES THE PARTY!"

In a wave of golden sand, two figures appeared, two mummies. One was short and portly with stubby legs, green, gassy eyes and a large mouth. The other one was more human and lively looking with bronze-tanned skin and long, straight black hair with golden highlights and blue eyes. She wore a whole jumpsuit made of burial wrappings under a blue halter top that opened down the middle and ended at her hips, and gold high-tops.

"Uncle Murray!" Mavis greeted the shorter mummy with a hug, but immediately pulled back with a scathing glare as she rubbed sand between her fingers, "The SAND, Murray! Always with the SAND!"

"Sorry Mavis, but Ra only knows Murray loves his big entrances," The girl mummy said not looking very apologetic. "Cleo de Nile, how are things?" Frankie greeted her friend with a hug. "Ah, same old, same old," Cleo said dismissively.

But then, another suit of armor rushed past the teens to Mavis, shouting, "Ma'am, in coming Ancient at twelve o'clock!"

"Ancient!" Mavis almost shouted with wide eyes, "Open the upper doors!" Two gargoyles quickly opened an area high above the revolving door, allowing a large, red Chinese Flying Serpent dragon with a gold underbelly and a black as night mane with emerald-green eyes.

The dragon weaved elegantly in circles from the ceiling towards the floor, while engulfing itself in fire. When it crashed into an open space, the fire amazingly didn't burn anything as the dragon's form shrunk and changed in shape. The fire soon faded away to reveal a red humanoid dragon that physically looked seventeen with short black hair and emerald eyes wearing an expansive deep blue Chinese jacket with thick black lines running down from the top of his arms to his shoulders, a lotus flower stitched to a lower corner in the front, a gold dragon stitched to the back. He also wore a smooth, wrinkle-free, deep blue, silk pants with a pair of shoes made of silk that was dark brown, lavish, gold swirls decorated the outer side of his pants. His long tail swished behind him and his large wings folded against his back.

"Kwan!" The boys greeted their friend. "How ya been?" Zak asked. "I've been fine thanks," Kwan smiled before bowing respectfully to Mavis, "Lady Dracula." Mavis bowed back in respect.

"Is everyone here yet?" Kwan asked as he looked around. "Not yet, we're still missin'..." Casey began. "WE'RE HERE!" A male voice shouted, "WE'RE HERE, RIGHT HERE!"

Casey sighed, "Never mind..." They all turned where two human-like spirits stood as zombies carried in an immense amount of luggage.

The male spirit had short pale blonde hair that was just long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail with a jade-green hairtie with pale skin and silvery-gray eyes, he would've been mistaken for a human if it weren't for his pointed ears, the gray tattoos that littered his skin and the small antlers on his head. He wore a white dress shirt under a green cardigan with black dress pants, a pair of black dress shoes and a jade-green and silver stripped tie. Three silver diamonds were stitched to a corner of his cardigan to match his belt buckle and in a small holster on his belt was a silver wand. He was Draco Malfoy.

The girl spirit had long, curly red hair pulled up into a ponytail with a blue ribbon tied into a bow, her skin was just pale enough to make her freckles noticeable with her bright blue eyes. Her tattoos were a bright, glittery pink and she had dark purple fox ears that were tipped pink. She wore a white blouse that rolled at the elbows under a buttoned-up red vest, a knee-length black skirt to match her heeled, knee-high boots, a pair of calf-high, white socks and strapped to her left wrist was a holster that had a reddish-white wand tucked inside it. She was Rosa Weasley.

Draco and Rosa were once powerful human wizards that were transformed into spirits after a freak accident. Already having elf-blood in his veins, Draco had become a nature spirit, giving him free reign over the forests without being bound to one. Rosa, having a strong connection to animals from the get-go, became an animal spirit with a natural affinity for canines, mostly foxes.

"Draco, good to see you!" Billy laughed as he pulled his friends into one big group hug. "Yes, Billy, its good to see you too," Draco got out, his face squished against Zak's.

"So, Ro, what's with all the extra bags?" Howleen asked noticing that the girl had more luggage then she usually did, almost as much as Draco had. "Yeah, isn't it Draco that usually over-packs?" Frankie added in a playful way.

"Oh, well...you see..." Rosa said with a nervous smile, "I'll explain later...just when everyone's all together."

Then, a badly put together Frank hobbled over and said lowly to them, "Hey, kids, watch this." With much concentration, he made his missing lower half get up and sneak towards Murray, who was talking to Mavis and Cleo.

Seeing this, Frank groaned pleadingly, "Oh, dad, please, don't embarrass me..."

"So Murray, did the directions I give you work for you and Cleo?" Mavis asked none of them noticing Frank's lower half sneaking over behind Murray. "Yeah, everything went just fine for us," Murray said, "But I gotta admit, the place looks off the hook!" Their eyes widened as a loud farting noise filled the air as a big green cloud appeared behind him.

"Oh...my...RA!" Cleo said in disbelief, "Really Murray, you couldn't wait?"

"Cleo...you know I don't do that sort of thing in public!" Murray protested but the girls didn't believe him as Mavis also gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously though, _right_ in my LOBBY?"

"Mav," Murray protested, "I-It wasn't me! I swear!"

Mavis just sighed before calling loudly, "HOUSEKEEPING!" Making the mummies cringe a bit at the volume.

A witch immediately flew over with a pair of enchanted bellows, which sucked up the whole cloud of thick stink. She then flew over to the fireplace and blew the gas in and stepped back as an eruption of green flames shot out, nearly scorching the whole area. Murray then spotted another female mummy who witnessed the whole thing and told her, "I was not the cause of that!" But she didn't believe him and walked away, making everyone laugh at Murray's misfortune.

But then, a black widow spun down from the ceiling next to Mavis and told her, "It's ready milady!"

Hearing this made everyone follow the spider back up to the ceiling with their eyes to find the spiders had all banned together to weave a large beautiful web the gave a soft glitter in the fire light with letters that spelled: _Happy Sweet 116, Tom!_

It made everyone smile, even Casey, who usually wasn't into big social gatherings of high-classed nature, but it wasn't everyday your best friend turned 116, especially when that friend happens to be a naturally born vampire and is the son and heir to the great Dracula. The thought brought a sense of bittersweetness to Mavis, since her brother was just two years away from being of age, meaning he'll be able to take the title of Count Dracula. While Mavis was a bit relieved responsibility wouldn't entirely be on her anymore, she was more proud of how far Tom had come in the process of mastering his powers and being a Count in general.

"Oh, if only Vlad and Martha could be here to see all this..." Wanda sighed sadly. She always was close to Martha, so the vampire's death had been a big blow on her, she nearly lost the litter she was having at the time. The statement also gave Frank, Wayne, Griffon and Murray a painful reminder that their best friend was gone.

"They'll always be here, guys," Mavis smiled sadly, "Even if we can't see them."

Everyone took a moment to fondly the original Count and Countess before Mavis cleared her throat as she remembered her announcement. Stepping up onto podium, she began, "Everyone, both family and friends, I bid you all welcome to yet another successful year for all business, big and small," Zak shared a smile with his father, "For families to grow and for new families to start," Draco and Rosa smiled at each other, while Kwan smiled to himself, "As well as another wonderful birthday for my brother Thomas, for which I will always be grateful for and I thank you all for being able to attend and celebrate with us," Her face then hardened as she turned to the projection screen, "And it also, another year of refuge and safety..." She then pointed at it, "FROM THEM!"

As the room went dark, everyone gasped when the screen showed pictures of their long time, common, deadly nemesis: humans. Though they weren't dressed like even Draco and Rosa last remembered, it was clear that human life hadn't changed that much in the last century since they became spirits. One picture showed a very chubby man eating a sandwich as Mavis continued to speak, "Our latest scouting parties have revealed that the humans are making themselves fatter so they can overpower us easier," The next one showed a group of humans skimpily dressed, "And that they are wearing less covering clothes, allowing more movement so they can strangle us, decapitate us and..."

"Um...Mavis?" Rosa interrupted in a low voice, making Mavis sigh. "Yes, Rosa?" The Countess asked.

"Not to be insulting but...how can you be so sure that this is all true?" Rosa asked before motioning to herself and Draco, "After all, Draco and I were human once too, and we never tried to kill monsters."

The monsters all nodded along, even before they became spirits, the two had been the most docile humans they had the pleasure of meeting. "Besides, its been centuries since someone last saw any of us," Draco agreed, "How can we be so sure that they even believe in us anymore? Let alone behaved the same way they used to back then?"

"Heck, they don't even believe in spirits anymore," Rosa said, "I've heard some lake spirits talk, there hasn't been a prayer in almost fifty years."

"I'm glad you brought that up, actually," Mavis smiled. "Well, we..." Rosa began to argue only to pause when she realized what she said and blinked, "You are?"

"You are?" The adults of the group asked raising an eyebrow. "You are?" Cleo asked as well wondering what the vampire was up to.

"We've also found several of these documentaries," Mavis replied calmly, nodding to one of her bellhops, "Of their more...recent practices of monster hunting as well as a few they had made from the past."

Suddenly, the screen came alive with small clips from monster movies that showed modern day humans slaying various different monsters: werewolves, mummies, even gremlins. The sight made many monsters gasp and scream in terror, while those of the same species as those in the clips went pale with fear, the gremlin couple holding each other in fright. But then, the next clip showed a witch burning as people cheered and jeered at the screaming woman. This made Rosa and Draco gasp in horror, before Rosa fainted from fright, but thankfully Draco caught her. The final clip showed a dragon getting pinned to the ground and slaughtered like a pig. The sight made Kwan turn a very pale red and gold, before fainting as well had Zak and Casey not caught him.

Quickly turning it off before anything else happened, Mavis motioned to the now blank screen as she said in anger, "And we've even learn they show these in PUBLIC!"

"THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING!" Casey yelled in disgusted horror. "Those poor monsters..." Howleen said in disbelieved-shock.

"Ugh...is it done?" Kwan asked dizzily. "Yeah, mate, its done," Zak assured patting the poor dragon's claw in comfort. "Ooh..." Rosa moaned weakly and Draco whipped out his wand to make a fan appear and magically fan her.

"But rest assured," Mavis said before anyone could panic, "They will _never_ find us here, not so long as we remember not to cause any big light displays," Smiling as the screen was taken down, she began to walk away, while saying, "Okey-dokey, fun starts in thirty minutes, but right now I need to check in with my little kit."

Griffon chuckled at that, calling out, "You sound like his mother!" Frank even added, "And's he not so little anymore!"

Just as she reached the elevator, Mavis spun around with a glare as she retorted, "No, I don't and yes, he is!" She then screeched at them, before smiling serenely as she the elevator door closed.

Everyone just stood there staring at the elevator gate, mouths open from the startled-shock before a voice came muffling through the last, forgotten box, but from what they could tell, it was someone calling for Frank. After a second, a pale, bluish-grey head was pushed through the now open box, being held up by a skinny hand with pink nail polish.

It was another Stein that was female and about thirty in physical design with black hair with a white streak down up in a 'Married with Children' hairstyle with a pink hairband and fringed bangs, and her eyes were yellow with stitches all over her body. She was physically well portioned, wearing a pink turtleneck sweater, a black pencil skirt and pink high-heels. She was Eunice, Bride of Frankenstein and Frankie's mother.

"Frank? Did you book us the Dame Deu Massage? Did you get us a reservation at Hunchback's?" She nagged for all to hear as Frank and Frankie face-palmed, "Did you get Frankie her own room this time around? Did you do anything at all...?" She cut off by the box closing her on, which was actually the work of Griffon and Billy, who were both sitting on the box so she couldn't get out.

Crossing their arms, the two poltergeists said simply, "You're welcome!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile at the Romanian Airport)

By the time the first plane landed, it was well past morning and the airport was crowded per usual. Two particular figures were stretching out the kinks they got while sleeping on the plane. The older of the two was a 21-year-old male with olive-tanned skin, wild fiery red hair and carefree brown eyes. He was slim, yet lithe; a track-runner or surfer, which showed in his choice of clothe. A loose, bright yellow T-shirt sat over a green muscle shirt with a pair of loose jean shorts and an orange jacket was tied around his waist and he wore a pair of black/white/red sneakers. Around his neck was a little digital camera on a green necklace along with a little necklace made of wooden beads that were brown and dark reddish-brown.

The other was a girl who looked just about thirteen, fifteen max with waist-long orangey-red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with a lime-green elastic that had darker plastic die decorations and her bang was a dark blonde, she had the same brown eyes, but she was paler in skin tone. She was dressed more normally with a dark green shirt that stopped a little over her belly-button and was short sleeved under a yellowish-green vest that had multiply pockets. She wore a short green skort with a tawny belt, knee-high black socks and ankle-high wedge-heel boots that were tawny-brown with dark yellow straps. She wore a pair of thin-rimmed, black glasses and a short, mint-green, designer's scarf.

The boy was trying to figure out where to figure out where to go, but the place was so crowded they were nearly knocked into a couple times. "Okay Kaz, just stay close this time, alright?" He said to the girl only to turn and see she wasn't there, he quickly looked around, his voice slowly growing more frantic, "Kaz? Kaz! KAZLYN!"

"Chill out, Johnny; I'm over here!" The girl, Kazlyn, said making him turn to see her waving at him from next to a statue of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula, the legendary impaler of Romania, "Get a picture of me and the Count!"

Sighing with relief she was okay, he went over and readied the picture with his camera, while saying, "You really are a monster nut, huh?"

"And you're not?" Kazlyn asked as she made a pose. "With our family, who wouldn't be?" Johnny admitted as he took the picture.

"But wouldn't it be sooo cool if monster really did exist?" Kazlyn asked with a wide smile, "Imagine it; Frankenstein's Monster, the Wolfman! Oh, the questions you could ask!"

"More like the questions _you'd_ ask!" Johnny joked making her laugh sarcastically with a huff.

She noticed a big billboard and said, "Hey, they're having a monster festival in about a week." He just shrugged.

"No sense we can't explore until then, right?" He mused at her shrug, he started pulling her along, "Come on!"

"Johnny!" Kazlyn protested, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!" They just barely avoided getting hit, "BIKE!" A bicycle bell rang out, "FIRE-HYDRANT!"

* * *

 **And how's that for a second chapter?**

 **We've met all of Mavis and Tom's monstrous friends?**

 **Can you guess where each of them is from?**

 **Oh and to give you a hit for Zak, he's from a real-life, paranormal TV show that has Ghost in the title.**

 **And we've meet Johnny and Kaz...or should I say Kazlyn!**

 **Coming up next, the big Big Sister and Little Brother talk: Mavis VS Tom, what'll happen...**

 **Tune in to the next chapter to find out! Till then...**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter of Hotel Siblings! Oh, just to say, I'm updating my other stories right now because my internet at home is busted right now, so I'm using the school computers!**

 **So, we've met everyone and yes, there are Monster High characters, but that's not everyone; there's still Zak, Billy Joe, Kwan, Draco and Rona to guess on.**

 **And now, on to the long awaited conversation: It's Big Sister Mavis VS Little Brother Tom! Ding-ding-ding~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Travel and the Talk

Not long after, in an old fashioned carriage, were the two siblings, Johnathan and Kazlyn, were travelling down the country roadside, heading for a village deep in the mountains, having plans to go mountain climbing. However, while Johnny was enjoying the landscape and taking the occasional picture, Kazlyn was trying to chase her boredom away by playing her favourite game; Chaotic, but the online version on her sleek, Underworld-red scanner, as Johnny didn't like the game much, not enough to invest in a scanner. She had to admit, for a lousy, over-strict and 'honourable' Overworlder, this MajorTom (guess who?) was actually pretty good.

She had meet MajorTom in a chatroom most Chaotic Players liked to use to scope out interesting opponents. He had egged her on with a brief debate about which tribe was better and she had been impressed with his strategy. They kept in touch since and she grew to like his out-of-the box ideas that he was able to pull off with just dumb luck most of the time.

But even this was enough to ebb off her boredom, after telling MajorTom she had to go and getting an understanding reply, she turned to her brother and groaned, "Johnny, this ride is taking too darn long!"

Not taking his eyes off the scene out the window, Johnny just shrugged, "Oh c'mon, sis, a little scenery isn't going to kill you."

Kaz rolled her eyes in annoyance; her brother always did like taking his time and enjoy things. Don't get her wrong, she saw the beauty in the foreign scenery as well, but so many hours of it in one sitting and going was just too much for her right now.

The driver just chuckled as he found these two's banter much more friend and welcoming compared to other passengers he had in the past. However, he paled at he saw the sun oh so slowly dipping beneath the mountains. His eyes widened as he yelled out, "WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" This startled the two inside the carriage before he snapped the reins, urging the horses to go faster.

The carriage soon started to rock back and forth from the speed, lurching this way and that often, causing Johnny to get thrown around like a ragdoll much to his startled-alarm. He was slammed into the roof, the floor, both walls and seats. Kaz, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself as she bounced up and down, whilst crying out, "YEEEEEEHAAAAAH, NOW THIS IS DRIVING!"

"What's going on?" Johnny shouted in alarm as he tried to steady himself, "Are we being hijacked or chased or what?" He managed to stick his head out, only to go, "Whoah!" As he stuck his head back in to avoid getting his in the face with a tree branch. Sticking his head back out, he looked to the driver and shouted, "Hey! We're not in danger here! Slow down, dude! This isn't the time for SPEED!"

The driver didn't care as he shouted, "YEEEEESSS IT ISSSSS!" And snapped the reins again, making the horses go even faster, throwing Johnny back in from the momentum.

It was less than two minutes later that the carriage came to a stop at a quaint village that one would go as far as call cozy; everything look quiet new despite the century old appearance and feeling. The carriage stopped by a water fountain, inside, Johnny was all tied up in his own limps, looking like a mangled pretzel, while Kaz was simply upside down, subconsciously thankful for picking a skort instead of the stupid pencil skirts her mother insisted on.

The female of the duo was smiling like crazy as she slowly exclaimed, "That…was…AWESOME! Just wait till I tell Tom about this!" She then turned to her brother, "Can we do that again?"

"Only if we get seatbelts…" Johnny got out trying to untangle himself, "…okay?" When the door opened, he literally fell out onto his face. Kaz just shrugged as she literally hopped out undisturbed by the rocky ride.

Getting on his feet, Johnny dusted himself off when he noticed the driver closing the door after taking out their stuff and quickly said, "Wait, wait; we aren't getting off here; we're going to the mountains."

The driver just nodded, "I know." With that he tossed their stuff down, got back on the carriage and drove off without a second thought.

Put off, Kaz shouted, "HEY!"

After a moment of collecting their stuff and figuring out what spilled out was whose, the siblings found a little tavern where they hoped they could stay. It was considerably noisy, but the music was nice and there weren't much commotion.

After getting two turkey sandwich platters and pint mugs of soda, Johnny spotted Kaz on her scanner, most likely telling MajorTom about their ride and walked over. "Dinner is served," He said as he sat across from her after setting everything down.

After setting her scanner down, Kaz smiled as she started munching down, though she did ask, "So, we're still going mountain climbing?"

"Sure are," Johnny smiled as he ate, never noticing a nearby waitress was blushing at the sight of him.

But Kaz did and she smirked as she leaned in, "So, Johnny…did ya ask any of the waitresses out yet?" She then nudged her head discreetly towards the blushing one, "Cause that one there seems to like what she sees."

Johnny just turned his head away, a negative look in his eyes, not saying a word. This was all the answer she needed and she groaned, "Oh, Johnny! You can't keep doing this to yourself!"

"Kaz, we won't be staying here long, so what's the point?" Johnny asked. "That's what you say all the time," Kaz said, "You do realize I want to be an aunt at some point."

Johnny choked on his food for a moment and gave her a scathing look, making her shrug, "What?"

Swallowing, he said, "Excuse me, if I'm just don't want some girl, I want _the_ girl!"

Kaz rolled her eyes, while she understood and respected Johnny's morals and what he wanted in life, she just wished it would happen sooner. Their parents always said there was only one special person out there for someone, their cherished zing, whatever that was. She wasn't one to really say anything since she was also looking for something like that herself; she just wanted her brother to be happy.

"Besides, it's not like your exactly one to talk Miss Shot Down the Hottest Guy of Her Year," Johnny smirked as she turned redder then both their hair. "That's different and we both know it," Kaz frowned at him, "Anyone with a good pair of eyes could tell what he really wanted."

"Don't worry Kazzy," Johnny said sympathically, "We'll find them…one day." After all, despite his ditzy-tendencies, Johnny also had the unfortunate experience of being sought after simply for being a good bed-companion or as a dating trophy of sorts.

 _ **(At the Hotel)**_

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, one particular occupant was not as excited for the events as everyone else was. In one particular room, which was, while Gothic in design; was elegant and organized. Posters of Gothic art and old, famous artifacts hung on the walls and the shelves were filled with an assortment of special objects and books about magic and magical artifacts, as well as the supernatural, human and monster written.

The person that wasn't happy was a male vampire who physically looked sixteen with pale skin, a mop of softly spiked black hair on his head that was combed as neatly as possible and tied into a small ponytail with a dark blue hair-tie like Draco, his nails were slightly longer then the average person, resembling claws. He was dressed in a black shirt over a dark gray shirt with longer sleeves that stopped a little past his elbows. He wore a pair of silk-black pants that provided easy movement with a pair of matching dress shoes. His only accessories were a pair of black wristbands with small gray spikes on them and a dark blue belt that had a gray and blue twelve pointed star for the buckle.

This person was none other than the birthday boy-to-be and Mavis' precious little brother, Thomas Lucien Dracula or 'Tom' as he preferred his friends to call him, though like Frank had said he wasn't so little anymore. In fact, Tom could say if he didn't have to wait for his official of-age, he was ready to take his father's title now. He was easily the fastest man alive (or undead) even his grandfather had to really put effort to keep up with him and he even dabbled a bit in other forms of power that vampires had access to. While, he had mastered everything but his monstrous aura, Tom could say he was the perfect vampire…if his sister would just give him the chance to prove it.

As of now, Tom was practicing the speech he had come up with to try and sway his sister into letting him out into the world. Staring into his mirror, he began his third or…thirtieth practice, "Mavis! You promised me that if I turned 116 and mastered at least a majority of my powers, you'd let me leave this hotel just like everyone else does and let me see a least a little of the region at least!" He then nodded to the person sitting on the bed to continue the next part.

This person was a female vampire that physically looked twenty with long raven black hair that was streaked with pink, pale pink skin and lilac-purple eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, semi-transparent, dark gray shirt under a pink, buttoned-up blouse with a lacy, white collar, a short white skirt over dark gray stockings and knee-high, high-heeled pink boots that were laced with black. She was Draculaura, their adopted cousin.

Over two thousand years ago, Dracula still had a handful of human companions; two of those being Draculaura's parents. She was named after him as thanks to Dracula for keeping her father safe during the wartimes. However, plague swept over her village a little afterward, claiming many lives, including her parents. While unable to save them, Dracula was able to save Draculaura and took her in.

Sitting on Draculaura's shoulder was a sizable brown fruit bat with black wings and big red eyes, small electrodes attached to his head. He was Batty Koda, a bat that had once suffered the abuse of animal testing and was found by Draculaura on a dirt road, abandoned and left for dead. She gave him to Tom for his 93rd birthday so he could have a more permanent friend around. It paid off, despite his often crazy tendencies; Batty was easy to talk to and was quick to become Tom's confident as well as a constant source of comic relief at the most random of times.

Seeing her cue, Draculaura began to do an impressive impersonation of Mavis as she said, "But Tommy, it's not safe; you could get seriously hurt or worse!" She dropped it as Tom whirled around.

"But Mavis, thirty years ago, you promised me I could at least see a bit of Transylvania," Tom 'argued' as he literally went up the wall, "I remember, cause we were having field mice with a side of blood oranges and tomato, and I remember that you gave me your word as a Dracula."

"I can't believe he remembers she gave her Dracula word," Draculaura commented as craned their necks to watch him. "I can't believe he remembers what we ate that day," Batty remarked in return.

"And you know that I know that we both know that our word as a Dracula is sacred, the very core of our scaritage of proud and noble warriors from the scared order of Dracul," Tom continued now pacing the ceiling, "The same order that wiped out the Turks and took down the catholic church when father was in his prime…" He grimaced a bit, "Well, before he became a pureblood," He turned to them and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're going a bit over board bringing your father into this," Batty said as he flew up to be eye-level with his 'master', "And is putting in his past really necessary?"

"I think it's good for backing up the whole word thing," Draculaura said, "Though I maybe a bit over the board, still points for resource!"

Tom sighed, "I just hope she goes through with keeping her word."

"With that control freak?" Batty asked with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head, "Not likely."

Tom crossed his arms, frowning (*cough*pouting*cough*) as he muttered, "Traitor."

"And not to mention here you're safe from storms, fires, stakes, garlic, the possibility of touching silver," Batty prattled before pretending to think, "And what am I missing..." It then 'came' to him, "Oh, I know..." He then freaked out and yelled right in Tom's face, "HUMANS!" Tom wasn't at all fazed by the yell, well used to how Batty reacted to the word.

Draculaura, however, glared before whacking the normal bat upside the head, causing electricity to shot through him from his electrodes. When it stopped, Batty took out a tiny skull from seemingly nowhere and the two vampires chuckled as he held it up and began to recite Shakespeare as he floated towards the ground, "To be...or not to be..."

Shaking her head, Draculaura looked up at her cousin and asked, "Why the sudden rush to get out anyway? I mean...everyone just got here and all."

"I know, Lala, but with how busy everyone's been getting lately, birthdays, holidays and the like are the only time we get to hang out anymore," Tom said running a hand over his face, "And I'm sick of being cooped in this fancy bat cage," He turned to look out the window with longing, "I want to be able to stretch my wings and really fly, to have a night out on the town...or village as the case maybe," His eyes then glittered a little with hope, "Maybe even meet a girl my age."

"There are plenty of ghouls here at the hotel, Tom," Draculaura gently pointed out. A now recovered Batty flew up and hung upside down from Tom's shoulder as he not so gently added, "Eligible ghouls, at that!" Earning another scowl from Draculaura, which he noticed this time and wisely shrunk back and shielded his head with his wings.

"I know that too..." Tom sighed as his shadowed traveled down to his vanity and brought him his dark blue (almost black) scanner after he heard it beep, "But I don't want just any ghoul that walks through the door seeking shelter, I want..." A smile came across his face as he read the new text he got from his online friend, "I want a girl as wild and free as the sky; I want _the_ girl."

"KidChaor again?" Draculaura asked as she and Batty shared a smile.

Ever since Draco introduced Tom to the game when he found the odd cards, Tom was hooked and loved how it exercised his brain, and it made him work for the win. Mavis wasn't particularly happy with it since it was a human thing, especially after Casey got him the oddly colored scanner for his 112th birthday, but at seeing no one would actual see his face and it how happy it made him, she let it go. For the last three years, he's been constantly challenging a girl who calls herself KidChaor, a major Underworld fan and she was good. She was very creative with her teams and strategy, using the terrain to whatever advantage it gave her creatures to her best ability. It really impressed him and it mostly took luck to beat her most times.

As the two talked, everyone noticed Tom seemed to get really happy despite how he felt prior to chatting with her, it got as bad that he started calling Mavis 'Mavy' every so often. Something he hadn't done since he was 95. Mavis worried over it, but was assured from her friends it was probably just werewolf puppy love for having such a good relationship with a girl, even if it was a human who didn't know he was a vampire. However, his friends loved to tease him about it.

"Well, what about her?" Batty asked pointing to the screen. "Huh?" Tom asked looking away from the tale of the exciting carriage ride.

"KidChaor or whatever her real name might be," Batty said, "I mean, you like talking to her don't you?"

"Yeah, she's great at conversation and giving advice," Tom answered as he looked at the profile picture of a blue-skinned version of Takinom, "But that's different Batty, you can't love someone you've never met in person, it's not what I want."

"I give up," Batty groaned as he dropped down and swooped back up to fly next to Draculaura. "You mean zing," Draculaura said knowingly as she and Batty were the only ones who knew that Tom was a secret romantic.

"Yeah," Tom smiled as he let his shadow put the scanner back, "Aunt Wanda and Aunt Eunice said that when mom and dad zinged, they just knew from then on they'd always be together; I know it sounds really corny, but I just want something like that."

Batty flew into Tom's sight and asked unsurely, "Well...how will you know its...zing?"

Tom shrugged, "I dunno...I just...will, I guess."

 _ **(The Hallway)**_

As the elevator came to a stop on her desired floor and opened the grate-door, Mavis stepped out into the lavish hallway and headed towards her brother's room. The shrunken heads hanging on each and every doorknob sensed her immediately and repeated the same thing in different ways, "Do not disturb!"

A gargoyle janitor noticed her and tipped his head, while greeting his boss, "Good morning, You're Grace."

A shrunken head then said, "Janitor, clean this room!" Earning an annoyed frown from said janitor.

When Mavis arrived at her brother's bedroom door, the shrunken head scoffed at her, "Oh, its you, about time!"

Well used to its attitude, she asked, "Is he up yet?"

"Oh, trust me; he's up and he's ready to go!" The shrunken head said, "And by go, I mean GO!" It swung itself to emphasize its point, "Go out and see the world for all its worth!" It then looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So, what are _you_ gonna do about it?"

"Oh, just do your job, will you?" Mavis said as she got ready to knock.

 _ **(Tom's Room)**_

After knocking, Tom called, "Come in!"

Mavis immediately entered a smile almost carved onto her face as she said, "Good morning, Tommy," She looked around the room, "How are you doing, my little devil; just in a few days, it'll be your birthday!"

In response, Tom stood up straight on the ceiling, Batty on his shoulder, causing him to come face-to-face with his sister, a dry expression on his face as he said, "Yes, thank you, Mavis; I already know how close my birthday is." With that, Tom leap off the ceiling in a graceful flip, sending Batty flying off, and landed perfectly on his feet.

Re-perching on Tom's shoulder, Batty scowled at his 'owner' as he said, "I thought I told you to warn me before you do that!" Tom gave him a sheepish glance as Draculaura changed back and landed just as gracefully onto the ground.

"I have so much fun planned for all of us!" Mavis said excitedly, "But first, I thought you, Lala and I could go hunting for scorpions in the nearby field like we did when you were little. Won't that be fun?" Draculaura smiled a little at the idea.

"Yeah, actually, it would..." Tom admitted but shook his head as he turned away from her, "But first...Mavis, there's something we really need to talk about."

"And...that's my cue," Dracualaura said as she headed for the door.

Mavis, however, just smiled as she said, "You want to go explore the region...and you can go."

Draculaura was about to open the door when she heard this and froze for a moment, before whirling around, shocked as she almost shouted, "WHAT?"

"AHA!" Tom said as he whirled around, "I knew you'd say that," He then began to pace, "But Mavis, thirty years ago you gave me your promise as a Dracula that when I turned 116 and mastered most of my powers, I could go! And you know that I know that we both know that our word as a Dracula is sacred, the very core of our...!" His brain finally caught up to what she said and his eyes widened as he paused and looked at her, "Wait, what?"

Batty's jaw was hanging open and all he could intelligently say was, "Huh?"

"I said," Mavis repeated her smile never wavering, "You can go."

All three looked shell-shocked, never having believed she'd say yes so easily. After a few seconds, they all had suspicious looks on their faces, Draculaura though looked more concerned then suspicious, while Tom crossed his arms and Batty had his claws on his hips. "Your pulling my wing," Tom said in disbelief.

"Mavis are you feeling okay?" Draculaura asked. "I think the more important question is..." Batty said flying up to the Countess' face with a magnifying glass in hand, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Mavis?"

Rolling her eyes, Mavis flicked Batty's electrodes, giving him another shock, sending him to the floor. Getting up, Batty had another dazed look on his face as he imitated a woman and said, "Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice!"

"You're not serious?" Draculaura said in disbelief at how easy Mavis was taking this. "I am, Tom if your powerful enough to be considered the fastest thing alive or dead and old enough to drive a hearse, then I'm sure you're strong and old enough to see the region," Mavis explained with a smile, "Besides, you're going to be of age soon, I need to learn to trust you at some point."

Tom just stood there, letting her words sink in. After a moment, the other the two females momentarily wondered if she broke him when a grin appeared on his face as he said loudly, "Holy Rabies! HOLY RABIES, HOLY RABIES!" Without much other warning, he shot forward, nearly knocking Mavis over as he hugged her, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

He kissed her cheek before becoming the black blur that earned him his infamous nickname 'The Black Flash' as he zoomed into his walk-in closet, spinning a now recovered Batty around on the floor so badly, he fell flat on his butt. As the door closed, sounds so stuff being tossed about was heard as the remaining three to look at each other in confusion as Batty flew up to sit on Draculaura's shoulder. When Tom finally emerged he was wearing a slightly over-sized, bright yellow Hawaii shirt with green palm-tree print over his clothes like a jacket and was putting a straw hat on his head, in his other hand was a suitcase covered in stamps from all over the world that his friends got him.

Grinning and whooping for joy, Tom blurred past them, intent on exiting through his bedroom window as he grabbed his scanner on the way. Thankfully, Mavis stopped him just as he turned into a bat, scanner in one of the Hawaii-shirt pocket and carrying the suitcase with his feet. "Whoah, whoah, whoah there, blood orange!" Mavis said as she used her shadow to grab him by the back of the now shrunken shirt, "Where do you think you're going?"

"And wherever it is, please, take me with you, humans or no!" Batty pleaded.

"Oh, well, I'm off to see Paradise!" Tom answered his grin never leaving. "I'm sorry?" Mavis asked again still confused.

Tom changed back and stood on the window sill as he answered, "You know, Paradise," He took out an old postcard and handed it to her, the word 'Paradise' was written along the top in white script, "Its the place where mama and papa met," His grin couldn't get bigger at this point, "Aunt Wanda and Aunt Eunice said they just looked into each others eyes and ZING!" He then gained a confused look as he added, "And they got these weird looks on their faces when Uncle Frank and Uncle Griffon said that ten days of noogie later they had you," Mavis and Draculaura's eyes widened at his innocently confused face, their faces turning red, "What's 'noogie' mean?"

"Um..." Mavis said making a mental note to maim the two later for tampering with her brother's innocence, "I'll explain when your of age," She then looked at the old postcard, a somewhat reminiscent look on her face, "Where did you get this?"

"Um...guilty," Draculaura winced, "I found it in your study and though Tom would like it."

"How come you never told me how they met?" Tom asked his sister with a raised eyebrow. Mavis raised an eyebrow back as she thought, 'Didn't I tell him?' But instead said, "I'll tell you about it later, I promise," After a moment, she added, "And the place is called Hawaii."

Tom raised an eyebrow skeptically at that and said confused, "Ha-what-what now?" Mavis and Draculaura giggled at his reaction, while Batty was just as confused.

"Tom, I know your really excited, but you do realize that everyone went through great lengths and loops just to be here for your birthday," Mavis reasoned gently, "Your Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice, Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda, even Uncle Murray and Uncle Griffon came," A smile stretched across Tom's face to know his family was able to come for his birthday, "Howleen, Frankie, even Cleo came too..."

"Mavis, their your and Lala's friends," Tom pointed out, "I've outgrown being their personal, male dress up doll," He then noticed something, "No Clawdeen this year?"

"Nope, or Clawd," Draculaura pouted, "College, what a pain in the...neck!" The siblings chuckled at the irony of her words, making her pout more.

"Well, Casey, Zak, Billy, Kwan and Draco were able to come," Mavis continued causing Tom to ultimately perk up at hearing his best bloodies being here. Batty, however, groaned. That meant Casey might use him for race practice or/and Draco might use him to model his bat fashions.

However, despite mentioning everyone that had come, Mavis could still sense a sadness coming from her brother, so she asked, "What's wrong, Tom? Aren't you glad to see your friends?"

"No! No, it's not that! I just...ugh!" Tom groaned as he turned back to look at the scenery outside his window, turning back into a bat so he could sit on his suitcase next to Batty, "Mavy...aren't I getting a little... _old_ for these sort of parties? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad everyone's here and I love them, its just..." He sighed, "I just want to see the land that would one day be mine, the lands that dad used to bring such fear to, the places he got to know. I want to see the world..." He gained a faint smile, "Who knows, maybe I'll meet a girl my age and not one of those annoying ghouls you try to set me up with!"

"They can't all be annoying," Mavis said a little miffed by his comment on her attempt to find him a suitable match. "No, they're annoying, stuck-up, whinny and arrogant," Batty said quickly shielding himself when Mavis lifted her hand to flick his electrodes again. "Mavis, he's right!" Tom interrupted quickly, "They treat my friends like nuisances and when your not around, find my like to books and curiosity stupid!"

Mavis frowned at that as did Draculaura. They knew full well that most monsters tend to act differently whenever Mavis wasn't around but they didn't think it was that bad.

Tom sighed depressedly as he said, "Just once, _once_ I'd like to meet a girl who isn't into me because of what I'm going to be in the future...just, someone who can like... _me._ "

Without warning, Tom looked up at his sister as his big blue eyes seemed to get bigger as his bottom lip trembled. This made Draculaura and Batty choke back on their laughter as Mavis groaned, "No, no, don't go giving me the pouty bat face; don't give me the pouty bat face..." She sighed, "I regret teaching you that," She bent down to be closer to him as she relented, "Alright, look, there's a human settlement just..." She though on it for a moment, "A little ways north past the cemetery, you should be there and back in..." She thought on it again, "Thirty minutes, give or take, that should be plenty for your first time out!"

Tom thought about it and gave a small breath of irritation, "Well...it's not Ha-wi-wi or whatever you call it."

"Hawaii," Batty automatically corrected. "But..." Tom began as as certain realization came to him, "I guess it is...still...technically...out there!" He grinned, "Okay, okay; I'm going!" He zipped back to his closet, knocking Batty off the suitcase in the process and changed back just as the door closed.

After some more noises, he came back out in his normal attire only he made a small two changes. He exchanged his dress shoes for a pair of knee-high, thick, black boots and was pulling on a black leather jacket. "How do I look?" He asked smoothing out the the elbow-long sleeves and the pointed collar of the jacket.

"You look so handsome," Mavis smiled, "Just like papa."

Draculaura nodded, a proud smirk on her face, "I knew I was right to get you that jacket."

Without warning, Tom once again pulled his sister into a hug, only this time he didn't tackle her. Instead he held her tight as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he mumbled, "Thanks for finally trusting me." Mavis gave a small smile of her own as she returned the hug, though, unseen by him, Draculaura or Batty, the smile fell into an expression akin to guilt.

But the hug was broken as their family and friends piled into the room, while shouting, "Happy Birthday Tom!"

Without warning, Tom was pulled out of his sister's arms by Billy as he shouted in a sing-song voice, "Happy, happy, happy birthday!"

"You all came!" Tom grinned as Zak, Casey, Kwan and Draco joined the hug. "Of course we came!" Zak grinned. "You didn't think we'd miss our best vampire friend's Sweet 116, did ya?" Casey grinned as he playfully ruffled Tom's hair, much to said vampire's annoyance. "Casey...I'm your _only_ vampire friend," Tom reminded pointedly.

"All the more reason not to miss it!" Was Casey's cheeky reply, making Tom roll his eyes while the palm of Batty's claw soon found his forehead.

"Howlie!" Tom shouted as he hugged the pink-haired fashionista. "Tommy!" She grinned as she hugged back, which was when a certain monster noticed something.

"How come he gets to call you Howlie?" Billy asked. "Cause I've known him since we were babies, he didn't know how to say 'Howleen' at the time, it stuck, I can call him 'Tommy' in turn and I like him," Howleen replied bluntly, "Take your pick." Billy just feigned hurt, while mouthing 'ouch' much to everyone eyes amusement.

"So, kiddo, ready to be the big 116?" Wayne asked teasingly. "Yeah, you excited for Sunday?" Frank asked.

"Not as excited as I am right now!" Tom said as the other vampires and Batty braced themselves, "You guys aren't going to believe this, but Mavis is actually letting me go out on my own tonight to see a human village!"

The reaction was immediate and perfectly synced, "WHAAAT?" They all then burst out into protest, a few actually questioning Mavis is she was feeling alright or out right panicking about Tom's safety.

Having expected this, Mavis just had a hand pinching the bridge of her nose, a hand on her hip, while Draculaura winced a little at the slowly increasing volume and Batty just covered his ears. Tom, however, looked rather put off about their lack of faith in him.

However, everything was put to a screeching a halt when a familiar voice shouted, "MAVIS!" A now full assembled Eunice forced her way to the front of the group to speak with the Countess, "Honey, have you lost it?" She then pulled Tom into a very awkward (for him) aunt/nephew hug, "Let your only flesh and blood out among those horrible humans? They hate us! They're always trying to kill us!" Tom yelped when she pushed him away, "They're vicious!" She then covered her ears as she added shrilly, "AND THEY'RE VERY LOUD!"

"And you're not?" Billy muttered mostly to himself while ringing out his ear, making Howleen giggle. "Now that's not every nice to say," Kwan gently chided.

"'N' ah wouldn't go pushin' it sugar-bone," Zak added looking at Eunice warily, "She might not look it, but da scientist that made 'er gave 'er really good ears."

"That's way Drac started planning to build this place in the first place!" Eunice continued to Mavis having not heard the boys' discussion.

"But mom, what if Rosa and Draco were right?" Frankie spoke up mostly to calm her mother's nerves, "What if the humans really don't believe in any of us anymore? Much less acted the way they did then?" Tom perked up at having _someone_ on his side and looked at his cousin gratefully as she looped an arm around his shoulders, "Besides, look at him," She motioned to Tom, "Out of all us teens, he's the one who could actually pass for a human; where's the trouble?" While not entirely okay with the idea, the argument did seem to calm Eunice down.

"Aside from me, of course," Cleo butted in, "But Frankie does make a valid point; as long as they don't discover Tom's true nature, they won't attack him."

"Besides..." Tom added in while jabbing a thumb in Batty's direction, "I'll have Batty with me."

"Yeah, he'll have B..." Batty began to agree upon hearing his name, before realization kicked in and Batty's eyes snapped wide, "WHAT?" He promptly fell right off Draculaura's shoulder from shock, but luckily, Tom's shadow acted on its own and caught him in time.

As his shadow placed the dazed fruit bat on his shoulder, Tom further explained, "And its not like its very far or that I won't come back: its just a little north past the cemetery, thirty minutes there and back tops."

The adults and teens did want to further protest, Tom's friends especially, but they could see in Tom's eyes that he really wanted to do this. If there was one thing the adults knew for a fact Tom got from his father, it was the stubbornness and determination to do something. It was a Dracula trait if they ever knew one. Tom's friends also knew from personal experience trying to talk Tom out of this was pointless; it was like trying to talk Cleo into not going to a maul when there was a big sale on shoes, even Cleo was willing to admit that. However, it wasn't going to stop them from throwing in some advice.

"Okay, honey, just stay safe," Wanda gave in first, "Just dress warm and bring a sword."

"And watch out for pitchforks," Griffon advised, "Trust me, those things can be a pain."

"And don't let them get any funny ideas about seeing your insides, either," Murray warned. "And if ya see anyone pull out a gun," Casey threw in, "Just hightail it outta there, trust me."

"Maybe just stay to the shadows," Wayne advised as well, "Sometimes its just better to watch from afar."

"And watch out for silver," Howleen said tensely, "It might look pretty, but it ain't worth getting a burn over."

"'N' if dey manage ta corner ya, meat-bone," Zak added, "Just use yer hypno-eyes on 'em."

"Also, watch out for sharp, pointy objects in general," Kwan added nervously, "It's all fun and games, until _someone_ loses a limp!"

"And keep away from cliffs," Draco added, "They might look fun to jump off of at first until you're unable to fly and its a long ways down."

"And be sure to get back before sun-up," Rosa threw in, "Sunlight is a big no-no."

"And retail stores," Cleo added earning odd looks from everyone, to which she just shrugged, "What? In case he wants to bring something back."

Frank just shook his head at them as he walked over to his nephew and said, "Guys, guys, relax. The kid's a Dracula, for crying out loud!" He clamped the teen on the back so hard, he nearly knocked him over, "If he's anything like his father, he'll be conquering that town within half that thirty minutes!" Tom looked surprised at first, before smiling at the high confidence his uncle had in him, before blinking when said uncle leaned in and whispered, "But seriously, kid, watch out for fire..." Frank then turned to stare off into space, "Fire bad."

Tom lost his smile and looked a bit werided out by his uncle's change of attitude, as did Batty, who was still on his shoulder. Frankie just shook her head and pulled him out of her father's arm as she assured him, "Relax Tom, you're going to be fine. I meant what I said before about you having the easiest time hiding under their noses," Her eyes gained a mischievous glint, "Vampires, next to certain spirits, are the only monsters I know that can easily past for humans," She then unexpectedly punched him in the shoulder playfully, "Its all in how you present yourself."

"How I present myself," Tom repeated to himself, thinking on it, didn't sound all that hard, he smiled at her, "Got it."

Frankie nodded back before leaning in to whisper fearfully, "But seriously here, Tom, no fire," She then stared off into space, just like her father did as she repeated, "Fire bad."

The palm of Batty's claw once again found his face, while Tom just rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he patted her shoulder in reassurance as he chuckled, "I got it, I got it; fire bad."

"Seriously guys, I don't see what you're all worrying about," Mavis finally spoke up, surprising everybody, "He's only two years away from being of age; the biggest event of any young vampire's life, its time we start treating him as what he will one day be..." She gained a sly, yet very proud look as she turned to look at her little brother, "King of the Vampires."

Tom's eyes widened a bit. He always knew that as heir, he would one day take his father's place as Count Dracula, the symbol of a true vampire and thus, the ruler of the race. But to actually hear it from his sister's mouth, it just made it all the more real that he would really be Count in just two more years. All this, added with the pride that shone in her eyes, it made his heart soar.

It then dawned on everyone else that she was right. This really was important. Not just for themselves, but for Tom too. He would be King of the Vampires soon enough and what kind of king would he be if he didn't at least know his homeland to decent level? It reminded them of all the leaps and bounds Tom had made while growing up getting to this point in his immortal life and it made all their hearts swell in pride, while also warm up in memory of all the misadventures that had accorded during Tom's escapades of personal training.

Tom smiled at his sister before turning to his window and climbed onto the sill. As Batty flew off his shoulder and into the open air, Tom sucked in a deep breath to calm his beating heart. This was his moment. Despite all his eagerness and determination to finally get out, there was still an underlining fear that he didn't dare share to anyone. The fear of finally leaving the place he had spent so many years of life in.

He turned back to his family and friends as Batty waited for him. He really did hope nothing bad happened to make him regret this.

He gave them a mock-salute with a little wink as he said, "See ya in a bit!" With that, he did a backwards flip right out the window with a whoop.

As Batty nosedived after him, Casey rushed the window with a mix look of excitement and annoyance as he shouted after him, "Copy-bat!"

As Tom fell with his back to the ground, he felt the wind rush up against him, sending his hair everywhere. He let the thrill of the freedom of finally being able to leave override his previous fear. Then, just as he was ten feet away from the ground, Tom twisted himself as the mist that came with his transformation turned him into his bat form. As he and Batty flew away from the hotel, Tom couldn't help himself from titling just enough to run the tip of his wings through the water and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his throat as he did. Batty noticed this and did the same, which Tom noticed. They laughed together as they swooped and weaved, tracing the water with the tips of their wings for a moment. Tom couldn't being to describe the feeling of being able to fly across open water with one of his closest friends.

With one final grand weave, the two bats flew off towards the woods to find the human settlement Mavis had mentioned.

As the two disappeared from sight, Frankie and Frank watched from Tom's window as Frankie smiled, "You know, all fears aside, I'm glad he's doing this."

"Yeah, me too," Frank admitted before smirking over his shoulder, "I gotta admit though, Mav, I'm surprised you're taking him going out there so well."

"So am I, ghoul," Frankie added as well, "I'm really proud of..." She stopped short when she and her father turned to see the aforementioned vampire was no where in the room. "Hey, where'd she go?" Frank asked in surprise as he looked around as did the others, who just noticed her absence.

"I don't know," Griffon shrugged, "And its usually me and Billy people have a hard time finding!" Billy nodded in agreement, making Draco face-palm.

* * *

 **And that is that for this chapter!**

 **Not bad, huh? Mavis, is actually letting Tom go out to see a bit of the region, but what's her real motive behind it? Is she really accepting her brother's a capable vampire...? I'm not telling till the next chapter!**

 **As for Batty, I couldn't resist putting him in here! He's such a funny character if you know what movie he's from and I just feel Tom should have someone aside from the guys and Lala to talk to when he can't go to the adults or Mavis. You know, that someone you know you can talk to no matter what. You'll see what I mean later.**

 **And we saw a little more of Johnny and Kazlyn, not bad, if I do type so myself. Type, get it?**

 **Anyway, on to the viewers and oh, sorry suntan140 that I didn't do this before, it just isn't fun to do when you only get one review.**

 **For suntan140: To reply to your earlier review, I'm glad you like it, I have to admit, I was a bit insecure about this one and yeah, I love Monster High too, especially Escape from Skull Shores, oh, if your a Monster High fan, I can happily announce my first ever hand-written trailer 'Jacqueline'. But you still got more characters to identify, bet you can't:)!**

 **And to katmar1994: I'm glad you like it, its by far one of more original ideas in the plot-idea itself, I was just afraid not a lot of people would read it as Chaotic itself isn't very popular anymore. I hope you like this one! Oh and can you guess where Batty's from?**

 **Anyway, until next time everyone! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess whose back!**

 **I'm seriously running out things to say at the start of all this!**

 **Ah, what the heck! Tom's finally out of the hotel with Batty, but Mavis has disappeared…or has she?**

Chapter 3: The 'Village'

Amongst the large, thick trees that littered the forest, a single, large black bat could be seen weaving through the branches where it couldn't easily be seen. Poor Mavis was flapping her wings like crazy after managing to slip out of the room after Tom, trying to keep up with him, fear clear in her eyes; clearly having a mild-panic attack.

She was actually panting lightly from the effort of speed she was putting into flying…and it didn't help that by trying to stay hidden, she kept crashing into a few of the tree branches. When she finally decided to catch a break, she heard the swoop of wings and peered through the leaves to see two bats fly up above the trees.

One suddenly turned into Tom, who did a backwards-free fall as he cried out loudly in excitement, "WHOO-HOO!" Just as he started to fall toward the branches, he turned back into his bat form as Batty pointed and said, "I can see some lights ahead!"

"That must be the village!" Tom said with excitement in his voice as they flew towards it, eliciting panic from Mavis, "Just like Mavis said!"

She wasted no time in flying ahead of them to where the village was. It was considerable small, fitting snuggly into the clearing it was in. The streetlights were doing well to light up the dirt streets, while filling the alleys with darkness. Mavis changed back and looked around anxiously before speeding into the nearest alleyway where she was effectively hidden.

She watched as the two bats flew in, disappearing in a half-circle behind the clock tower, allowing Tom to change back into his human unseen. As he knelt down, safe in the shadows, Tom peered around excitedly as Batty perched on his shoulder, also taking in the quaint town. While the bat didn't look quite as excited as his master was, he did like the change of scenery.

Tom's smile, however, couldn't get much bigger as he took in the sight of his first human town. For pretty much his whole life he had been cooped up inside the walls of buildings, only seeing specks of the world through windows or balconies. He had no idea the world could be so big like it was now and this was a tiny fraction of it! His chest threatened to explode with all the excitement at the ideas of all the places to go and see. Even if was just thirty minutes tops, this was a good a place as any to start. He quickly drew his scanner so he could snap a picture for KidChaor.

Tucking it back into his pocket, Tom stood and literally walked down the roof and wall, hopping onto the street with ease. Everything back in the hotel when it was alive and busy was also so bright and busy and…noisy, but here everything was so dark and…quiet. A clear, slightly disturbing, but welcomed difference all the same.

Mavis watched, keeping herself hidden, as Tom looked around curiously, looking much like a child experiencing his first time at the park or store. As he looked around the square, Tom paused at the simple looking fountain and felt the cold stone and a wide smile appeared on his face, "So this is a fountain…"

"Didn't you have a fountain at your birthday that one year?" Batty asked as he flew onto the stone ring, looking up at him inquisitively. "Chocolate fountain," Tom reminded him, "Doesn't count."

He leaned in and scooped up some water in his hands, before rubbing them together, not noticing Batty mimicking him as he grinned, "This is gonna be clawsome!" He then took his scanner back out and snapped a picture of the fountain.

Something else then caught his eye; a clothing shop. He paused as he checked it over, remembering Cleo's warning and smiled when he saw it wasn't a retail shop. He rushed over and peered through the glass to find it was displaying something similar to what Draco would have in his own store; one was a simple men's dress shirt that had naturally loose sleeves and black pants, while the other was a sundress that was a deep red with a small slit up one side with gold and ruby jewellery.

He gave a fanged grin as he turned to Batty, who was flying next to him, "Well, what do you think?" His shadow slid in through the crack in the door before posing in front of the male outfit, a pose which he mimicked, "Too much?"

Batty looked between the outfit to Tom for about a minute, before answering, "Add a bat pendant, a belt with signature buckle or chain belt…and sure, it be nice." Tom rolled his eyes at that, before looking at the dress. "What about something for Mavis?" He asked much to Mavis' surprise as his shadow morphed to look more like her and made a pose over the dress.

Batty hummed before shrugging, "Turn it black and put a rhinestones and for her…it maybe presentable."

Tom cackled at him from that before turning back to snap a picture of the display. But suddenly, a villager appeared in the display case, eyes burning with hate and anger, face fixed into a permeant, scary glare with a pitchfork in hand as he snarled at him, "Vampire!"

Another appeared next to him, holding a torch, sneering at him, "Bite off toes!"

Both males jumped back with startled yells, Batty falling onto Tom's shoulder from fright and Tom nearly dropped his scanner. But Tom remembered what Frankie told him about presenting himself, so he smiled, trying to be as friendly and non-threatening as possible as he waved as he put the scanner away, "Oh, hi humans! I'm Thomas Dracula, but I prefer…" He was cut off when the lights flickered off and Mavis hid a sly smile from where she knelt over a power cable, a single of her claw-like nails shrinking back to normal size.

A sudden light made the two turn to see more villager were seeming to slink out from every which-way, armed with pitchforks and torches, shouting out his kind's name as if it were a curse. One even shouted out in a snarl, "We take your candy!"

As the villagers began surrounding the poor boy, he tried his best to reason with them, despite the underlying fear that was crawling into his voice, "Really…I-I-I'm harmless…strictly vegetarian."

Batty gulped as he hid in Tom's collar, whimpering, "Somehow…I don't think they care about that…" He yelped when one of them suddenly swung out at him with a wooden spike in hand, nearly nicking him, "Did you just try to stake me?" Panic was clearly edging into his voice.

But suddenly, another villager held something out to him, at first he thought it was an oddly, long and oval-shaped loaf of bread…until a certain hit his senses. "Is that garlic?" Tom asked horrified as he quickly covered his nose, already feeling his stomach wretch with the realization.

As the villagers continued to surround him; neither he nor Batty saw one behind them trip over his own feet. His head came loose…to reveal one of the zombies that occupied most of the hotel's staff. From her hiding place, Mavis gasped in panic, and in a stealthy blast of speed, rushed through the 'villagers' and fixed him, getting out of sight just as Tom turned.

Tom could feel his dread reaching no levels when suddenly one of the 'villagers' stabbed one of his own comrades in the head, startling the both of them. Tom felt his eyes widened in shocked-alarm, while Batty fainted, Mavis, however, face-palmed at this.

Out of nowhere, another 'villager' tripped over his own feet, dropping his torch and setting the rest of them ablaze, creating one heck of a bonfire. At the sight of this, Mavis groaned before grabbing onto a beam and started to bang her head into it…repeatedly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, not too far from the 'village', Johnny and Kazlyn were trekking through the alleged haunted woods. While at the inn, they heard many stories from both the other patrons as well as the staff that the woods were unnatural compared to other places in the region. Anyone who tried to venture past a certain point would get scared away by a varity of things; ghosts, zombies, strange winged shadows, there are even sightings of a shadowed, caped female figure with the most hypnotic, yet scary red eyes you'd ever had the misfortune to ever see. One man, big, bulky, not someone you'd mess with, broke down into tears as he described her and all the horrible images that assaulted his mind as soon as he made the mistake of making eye-contact with her.

Naturally the two became curious, while secretly, Johnny felt a strange…pull at his mind, whenever the woman was mentioned. Yes, pull would be the right word; and the feeling was leading him out into the woods. His sister, however, was more curious about the others things that supposedly made the woods their home.

However, while exploring, Johnny tripped over one of the upturned roots, causing him to fall backwards over a steep hill. He had tried to grab onto a branch for support, only to grab Kazlyn's sleeve by mistake, dragging the startled girl down with him, right into a much darker, spookier part of the wood.

As they tried to find their way back, Kazlyn felt her irritation grow as minutes grew into an hour and decided to voice her frustration, "Admit it, we're lost, aren't we?"

Johnny was looking at his Ipod and frowned, "Yep, I can't even find anything on the GPS. It's like wherever we are, doesn't exist period," He looked around and sighed, "You'd think there'd be a town out here."

But it was then they spotted a large firelight, most likely from a town. The two siblings blinked before looking at each other in surprise as Kazlyn slowly said, "That certainly is convenient." That said, they headed towards town.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in town, Tom could only stare in horror at seeing the humans all on fire and no even flinching in pain as he shouted, "Holy Rabies, you're on fire!" He tried again to be friendly as he asked, "Are you alright? Can I help you?" But they still sneered at him.

Tom, cornered, could only speak with his voice just barely above a hurt whisper as he realized the truth, "Mavis was right..." Mavis was about to bang her head again when she heard this and paused in surprise. Tom's face was filled with despair as his dream was crushed as he said again, "Mavis was right..."

Unable to take it anymore, Tom turned into back into his bat form and flew off, Batty right behind him, heading back for the hotel. Mavis, stunned, turned into a cloud of mist so she could stand in the center of the crowd, watching as her brother's bat form disappeared behind the trees along with Batty. She did it, she really did it.

"I...it worked," Mavis let out in stunned-disbelief, which melted into immense relief as she smiled up in the direction they left, "Now my little brother will be safe...forever," She sighed again before a loud groan reminded of her of where she was and she frowned seriously as she addressed the crowd, "Okay, okay, everybody, you can stop now; show's over!"

The 'villagers' removed their masks to reveal they were all the zombie bellhops from the hotel that Mavis convinced to help her keep Tom uninterested in exploring the human world and ultimately keeping him safe. As much as they were hesitate to help, they did.

"Everybody, back to work!" Mavis ordered, "And tear this place down!" The zombies began to take down every building which was really clearly disguised cardboard cut-outs held up by wooden beams. Mavis nodded in satisfaction before noticing one of the zombies leaving the store and was taking the mannequin, causing her to reprimand him, "Stop, stop, leave the mannequin!" She got a pleading look from the zombie in question, to which she said in response, "You don't need a mannequin; put it down!"

As the zombies continued to tear down the movie-set like town, Mavis watched for a moment to make sure it would be done how she wanted before nodding to herself and switching to her bat form, flying off to check up on her brother. But as she did so, she and the zombies never noticed two figures falling down a hill...again, once the figures stood back up, they took notice of the commotion and began to follow them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(Back at the Hotel, in Tom's Room)**

Once making convincing lies to get past her and her brother's friends and family about where she was, Mavis made her way to her brother's room. She paused at the door and took a deep breath before putting a curious, yet still warm and pleasant smile as she opened the door and peeked in to see if he was even there or if she was early. Sure enough, she found Tom sitting on his bed, knees drawn into his chest, scanner on his dresser and jacket hanging up on his desk chair. The poor boy looked so distraught it pulled at her heartstrings as Batty tried his best to console him, but she kept her facade as she walked over and asked in concern, "Tom, sweet-blood...you're back early," She stood in the open space in front of the mini-corridor that led to the door, "How'd the village go?"

Tom was momentarily startled by her appearance, but upon him looking up, Mavis was startled to see the tears in his eyes. However, that grew into all out surprise when he pretty much leapt out of the bed and almost bowled her over tackling her into a tight hug. He would've knocked her over had she not quickly grab the wall for support, now she was really concerned, which she voiced, "Thomas?"

"Oh, Mavy; you were right! They attacked me!" Tom choked out holding onto his sister tightly, almost afraid that if he let go, she'd actually disappear, "They wanted to burn my clothes, stomp my toes; one even tried to stake me!"

"What?" Mavis asked shocked. "And worse!" He continued clearly upset, "They had garlic, on _bread!_ "

"WHAT?" Mavis yelled rubbing his back soothingly, like she did when he was little and accidentally hurt himself bad enough it did hurt, "Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" She gently caressed his hair in comfort, "I'm sorry your first night out had to be so bad, my little scorpion."

"No, I'm sorry I doubted you, Big Sister," Tom whimpered as Batty flew up to join the hug offering the distraught vampire more comfort, "I never want to leave again."

However, that last part caused Mavis to secretly smile as she said, "A-Alright, little Devil, if that's what you want," She pulled away as Tom wiped away his tears and gave her a weak smile and matching nod, "I know it will take a lot, but I _will_ make this up to you, Tom; after all, we still have a full six days of fun before your big day and as such..." She smiled as she took out a plate of what looked like oatmeal cookies...with larva in them, "I got you your favorite, oatmeal and larva-chip cookies," She then leaned in with a smirk, "I had to sneak them past Aunt Wanda, so don't go telling her."

Batty nearly threw up at the sight, but managed to hold his ground, while Tom gave her a grateful look as he graciously accepted the plate. Mavis continued to speak, most playfulness gone, "I wouldn't much more on it; I know you'll feel better, with time, maybe when you open your pre-age gifts Mama and Papa left you."

This made Tom perk up a little with a more genuine smile. It had become a tradition that after a vampire was naturally born, the parents would both set aside two gifts; one for when they turned of age at 118 and the other for when they master a good portion of their powers at any given age. Mavis had gotten her pre-age gifts when she turned 111, their mother had given her a vast book of abilities vampires could use but couldn't naturally learn like their natural abilities, while their father left her a relic of his human past; the crown that had belonged to his first wife, as for when she came of age, their mother had passed on her necklace, a priceless family heirloom that granted them much stronger control and strength to their elemental power, whilst their father gifted her with a dagger that had the symbol of the Scared Order of Dracul in the center of the hilt. Since he had mastered everything but one skill, Tom knew this meant he would be getting the latter.

"Hmm," Tom hummed in thought of what his gifts could be, "What do you think they left me?"

"I honestly have no clue," Mavis shrugged, "They were rather secretive when it came to you; all I know is that they are much more special compared to what they left me," She then headed for the door, smiling warmly, "You finish your cookies and then meet down in the lobby; I have so much fun planned, alright?"

Tom nodded with a smile before calling after her, "I love you."

Mavis paused before smiling, "I love you too, Tom," Once she closed the door, she let out a huge, but quiet, sigh of relief; knowing her plan had worked, "Thank Satan..."

This, of course, immediately caught the attention of the shrunken head, who was immediately highly suspicious as she said, "Oh no, what did you do?"

Mavis' face hardened as her eyes flashed like ice as she replied in all seriousness and finality, "What I _had_ to do."

"You know you can't protect him forever, right?" The shrunken head asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't mean I can't try, can I?" Mavis shot back rhetorically, "Besides, he'll thank me for this later."

The shrunken head rolled her eyes before agreeing sarcastically with her usual sass, "Mmhmm, funny; that's what the guy who shrunk my head said."

Fed up, Mavis took out a handkerchief from under her sleeve and with a little of her levitation, used to gag the shrunken head. She walked away smiling innocently as the shrunken head's muffled yells faded away from her ears.

Meanwhile, back in Tom's room, Tom had set the plate aside, the cookies untouched and instead sat at his window, staring out into the vast landscape his view gave him. He was still a bit upset as he traced random figures and shapes in the sill-frame. Batty took notice of this and flew over to perch on his knee. "Hey, Tom...are you...okay?" Batty asked with concern.

Tom didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds, he spoke, "Batty...do you honestly think my sister's right? About humans, I mean."

Batty was quiet at this, ears down in thought. After a bit, he shrugged, "I really don't know how to answer that, Tom: I mean, sure, those humans who experiment on me weren't nice, neither were those villagers, but hey," He looked up with a bad attempt to smile, "Can't judge the whole crop on a few bad apples, as Zak always says, right?" He wilted a little when Tom returned to looking out the window, "Why do you ask?"

His shadow brought his dark-colored scanner over and into Tom's waiting hand. Tom stared at the screen for a moment before bringing up KidChaor's homepage, a long list of her 'Rivals' and 'Allies' were placed beneath the totals of her wins, loses and ties. For so long he thought maybe his sister was wrong for once, after all, if someone could so sweet and outgoing like his online friend had always been, how could they hate someone for simply being different?

"I...never mind," Tom sighed shaking his head though Batty still looked concerned. He noticed he had a new message and brought it up, he rose an eyebrow at the seven simple words that stared back at him in bluish-white letters:

 _Do you want to play for real?_

Followed by 'yes or no', he immediately felt like it was some sort of prank. After all, how can you play Chaotic for real? However, in hindsight, he could honestly see no harm being done in this short of prank unless it was some kind of meet up location should he pick yes. Deciding to go for it, he hit yes and almost immediately, the whole screen went black accept for the Chaotic logo, which was a bright blue and the button above was flashing the same bluish-white as the letters had been.

Tom blinked before trying to open his scanner, only to find he couldn't. "HEY!" He shouted in disbelieved-anger, much to Batty's startled-surprise, "My scanner!" He furiously pushed at the regular buttons but nothing happened. He gave a frustrated sound. Don't tell him it was some kind of virus; he thought you couldn't put those on internet based things. He looked at the flashing button warily before pressing it. The screen came back to life but the whole thing was blank safe for his profile picture, which was a picture of Batty flying in the distance.

"MY DECK!" He shouted now upset all over again, only this time more enraged then sad, he swiped over the screen to see if he still had any cards left, but let out a groan as he left his head fall back against the sill-frame, "Just great..." He sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in an unknown space, Tom groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, reaching up to rub them, feeling like he just got thrown out of a tornado and wondered if Billy pulled that fan-prank on him again. "Ugh...what the heck...?" He started to wonder only to pause when his vision cleared and realized he wasn't in his room. Heck, he was pretty sure he wasn't in the hotel anymore.

Everything around him looked like something out those science-fiction books Frankie always gets him, everything was a whitish color save for the potted plants, even the tables and chairs were white with an odd curve to their design giving a futuristic appearance and strange metal things carrying what looked like trays of food and drink in weird glasses were literally floating about. He was standing on what looked almost like a painter's palette and other people were appearing on the fainter circles in strange swirls of blue energy that had what looked like white numbers flashing through the streaks. Each of them were holding a scanner of a different color; red, blue, yellow or brown. It was then he noticed something, thousands upon thousands of people were walking about or sitting at tables; humans.

"Batty..." Tom said in a low, slow tone of voice as he glanced around nervously, fear gripping his non-beating heart, slowly raising panic in his eyes as he kept his mouth as closed as possible to hide his fangs, "I don't think we're in the Transylvania anymore..."

However, at not getting a response, Tom blinked and looked at his shoulder, "Batty?" His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he didn't see the usually talkative bat on his shoulder. He immediately checked everywhere the fruit bat could hide on him, never noticing a few humans pausing to look at him in funny as his panic rose, "Batty? Batty?" He was slowly growing more frantic, "Batty, come on, little dude, this isn't funny!" He voice grew small with the realization Batty wasn't here, he could faintly feel his eyes swell with liquid fear, a whimper escaping his throat, "M-Mavy...?"

He looked around, hoping no one was giving him bad attention. However, all he saw was humans, all of them, ranging all sorts of appearances, but not one monster in the whole crowd. They weren't dressed anything like the pictures he saw in books or those pictures Mavis used in her yearly welcoming speech. They were fairly covered, not fat in a hideous way, didn't wear those over-bearing, stuffy clothes from his books nor did they have any pitchforks or torches. All the sounds of talking, slurping, the clinking of metal, scraping of chairs and the loud cheers from groups watching the large screens high up on the walls filled his highly sensitive ears. Poor Tom almost literally jumped right out of his skin by a huge, loud boom coming from behind him from a speaker.

So, he did what any reasonable, level-headed, teenaged vampire would do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tom screamed in fear, so loud it echoed out across the court and over every bit of noise in the dome-like place, startling everyone so badly, a number of humans fell onto their butts.

* * *

 **BAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist putting in the actual realm of Chaotic since Tom and Kaz have their scanners! And Tom's reaction to be suddenly surrounded by humans as far as the eye can see! Right after being attacked by a 'mob'! Oh, call me cruel, but I find this a bit funny!**

 **So, what do you guys think? Love it, hate it? Just review it.**

 **Also, there are still characters from the previous chapters to identify.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOO sorry for the delay folks, but god when you have writer's block ya got writer's block! And I can't help it, I always have this sort of problem with original ideas, well, at least I'm back on track.**

 **Last off, Tom got his code to Chaotic and his 'code' self or whatever ya wanna call, is officially freaking out. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Chaotic!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tom continued to scream as he ran from one of the weird, no doubtedly human-built, metal-thingy that was chasing him, going on about a drome-battle.

He didn't care if it was just someone inviting him to a tea party, he was surrounded by vampire-slaying, torch-loving, terror-spreading humans! All he wanted was to know where he was, how he got here and how to get back home!

"What's his problem?" He heard a girl wonder as he ran by.

Another guessed, "Never saw a good sci-fic movie before?"

"MajorTom," The metal-thingy said its monotone voice never changing, "You're going to be late for your-"

"I DON'T WANT A DROME BATTLE WHAT EVER IT IS YOU CRAZY METAL-THINGY!" Tom interrupted terrified, mildly wondering why every time he jumped over a chair or whatever, he wasn't turning into a bat, "I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

A girl giggled, "Metal thingy?"

"Doesn't he know a robot when he sees one?" Another wondered.

"Is he high or something?" A guy wondered aloud as he and his friends watched the strangely dressed newbie run from the robot. "I wouldn't be surprised, emo-freaks nowadays usually have something," Another sniggered.

This got the attention of another player, also human with short, shaggy, brown hair and fair skin with jade-green eyes. He was a bit on the chubby side, not as bad as Murray, but not exactly thin either. He was dressed in a yellow shirt under an open, green jacket that was trimmed with grey and black shorts.

'Hmm, must be the home-schooled type,' Peyton Steel AKA Peytonic Master surmised smiling a little in mirth, 'No one reacts to crowds or robots as badly.' This in mind, he went after him with the intent to give him a friendly welcome.

However, Tom was too busy trying to avoid contact however he could, his panic raising as he realized he couldn't use any of his powers outside his above the human average speed to keep dodging people's attempts to stop him. Did they find a way to render monsters' abilities useless? If that was the case then he was in deep quicksand.

Grabbing one of the weird chairs, he held it with the bottom pointed at them. At least he still had some of his strength because this thing actually put some strain on him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tom yelled fearfully as he tried to keep them away, the metal thingy especially. "Dude, calm down," Peyton began a little put off by his grabbing a chair and lifting it so easily.

"CALM, YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM? WHY, SO YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND STAKE ME WHEN I LEAST EXPECT IT? NICE TRY PAL!" The guy screamed with fear and anger clear on his face, though the former more so then the latter.

His accusation caused most of the court to go silent, staring at him, even a number of robots paused in whatever they were doing to look at him strangely. Stake? As in a wooden stake? Why on Earth would they stake him?

"Dude…you're seriously disturbed to think someone would do that," Was all one guy could say earning the bottom of the chair nearly hitting him in the face with how fast the 'emo' whirled around.

"Seriously, no one's going to…stake you," Peyton said while a little hesitant to say such a praise, it made him wonder what could ever make someone think that they would.

If there was one thing Tom prided himself on, it was his judgement of character and being able to tell when people were lying. As far as he could see, aside from the nervous shifting of weight and twitching from all of the humans he could see, they were only put off from the fact he was holding the chair like a weapon. So far, aside from the harsh words (at least he still had his sensitive hearing), no one was trying to hurt him.

"So…" Tom said slowly as the realization that real humans were trying to hurt him crashed down on him, while lowering the chair a bit, "You _aren't_ going to stake me? Or burn my clothes or stomp my toes?"

That last one caused a number of people to out-right laugh, while Peyton cracked a smile at the terribly confused (and cute) look that appeared on the boy's face. "Heck no, dude!" Peyton said trying to hide his amusement, "Now how's about putting that chair down? You could hurt someone with that bro!"

Tom immediately put the chair down, making everyone sigh in relief. Tom gave a sheepish look, cheeks tinting red from embarrassment. But the moment was ruined by a certain robot finally catching up and saying, "MajorTom, you are going to be late for your d…" It was once again interrupted, once again by Tom, who got upset again.

"HOLY RABIES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY, YOU WEIRD, CREEPY METAL-THINGY!" Tom finally broke down, tears starting to fall as he promptly fell backwards, "I-I don't know what's g-going on a-a-a-at all!" Many players immediately got awkward at the fact the guy was now having a breakdown, looking between each other unsurely, "On-on-one mi-minute I'm in my r-r-room with my friend, the ne-next I'm here!"

He sniveled, uncaring of how un-Count-like it was. He may have been well over a hundred, but he still had the mentality of a kid. And right now, he was scared out of his mind as he whimpered out, "...I-I-I want my sister!"

Peyton took one look at the crowd and instantly knew they weren't going to do anything. "Dude, you're not used to crowds are you?" He asked as he helped the guy up and over to an empty table, whilst waving a different, friendlier robot over, taking note how the boy flinched away when someone else got too close.

"I am, just not outside the hotel," Tom answered distractedly as he tried to rub away his tears, only succeeding in making a bigger mess of tear stains.

"Hotel?" Peyton asked after asking for tissues and fruit juice.

"M-My sister owns and runs a hotel where I'm from," Tom answered, "H-Hotel Transylvania."

"No guess to where it is," Peyton said with mirth, "If you're so used to crowds, then what was with the freak out?"

"I…I've never left the hotel before now," Tom admitted flushing at the gape he gave was given, "Heck, when I was little, I never left our summer home either until the hotel was finished."

"YOU NEVER-!" Peyton began but saw Tom flinch and instantly calmed down, "You never went outside before?"

"Save for the Hotel garden and pool?" Tom answered, "No, Mavis said it was too dangerous to go outside." He graciously accepted the box and glass when it came. It smelled suspiciously like those mangoes Draco brought with him every so often mixed with strawberries and some other fruit he didn't know.

"Dude, how did you get your code if you've never left home before?" Peyton asked, "How'd you get a scanner for that matter?"

"One of my B.B.F.s gave it to me for my birthday," Tom said purposely leaving out which birthday, "I literally just got my code minutes ago," He whimpered at a realization, "Everyone must be going out of their minds…"

"I doubt it," Peyton said, "Technically, you're still there," That made Tom look at him weirdly, "Your code is basically a data-copy of you that comes here to Chaotic," He motioned around the court, "Where you play for real."

"The email I got said that," Tom said enjoying the juice, "What's that mean anyway?"

Peyton grinned and pointed to the nearest screen. Tom's eyes widened, jaw falling open to see real, moving images of creatures duking it out in the _real_ Mipedian Desert. When one of the creatures, a green thing with red hair dressed in purple, got hit by a Torrent of Flame and burst into a cloud of zeros and ones.

" _That's_ what it means," Peyton said as he closed Tom's mouth for him with a smirk, "It's where you can literally turn _into_ the creatures and battle other players in virtual simulations of the locations in your or the other player's decks."

All Tom could say was, "Mavis will _never_ believe this…"

 _ **Hotel Lobby**_

Mavis walked down to the lower platform of the staircase, taking in the view of the lobby. Monsters were bustling about per usual, getting to where they want to be and doing what they were allowed to relax. She took a deep breath of relief; her brother's birthday week would surely be a spectacular, as well as the main event on Sunday. The best part? Said brother no longer desired to venture out into the world; meaning he would remain safe and sound within the hotel, and she wouldn't lose another precious family member.

Needless to say, things were looking rather well for the Princess of the Night.

Mavis walked down the stairs, looking as happy as a loon, until one of the zombies walked up to her with one of the human masks, grinning at a job well done. This just made her sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, yeah, you did a great job; what do you want a cookie?" She shooed him off, "Get back to work and try to show a little self-restraint next time? I wanted to scare him, not down-right terrify him!" The zombie moaned in disappointment before going to do his duties.

But that wasn't enough to keep Mavis down for long as she sighed in delight at such a crisp, beautiful, business night. Nothing could go wrong for her at this point.

At least, that was what Mavis thought until she noticed someone was trying to budge through the door with little success. And it was thanks to her extra sensitive ears that she could faintly hear a female voice muttering with frustration, "Johnny move it!" signifying it was two people stuck.

At first she figured it was a teenaged monster, a Yeti judging from the bulk as no adult was that short. But finally, just as Mavis was about to signal a zombie to help, the figures finally pushed through with yelps. Their backs were to Mavis, revealing what she thought was bulk was really just large bags with straps that went around the arms.

But when they turned around, Mavis could almost mistake them for vampires; they were pale enough, but no self-respecting vampire would ever wear such bright clothing. And as far as she knew, there were no vampires with red hair, usually black or brown and the occasional blonde, but she had yet to meet one with red. Then, when they smiled, she saw the distinct lack of something…no fangs.

They were Johnny and Kazlyn. But to Mavis, all she saw were humans…two humans were in her hotel. As the two looked around, all that flashed in Mavis' eyes were angry roars of flames and angry humans with real pitchforks and torches, storming all over the hotel, preparing to take over and slay every last monster here. Including her little brother.

Her eyes were wide with horror as she whispered in dread, "Humans…" Her brain sprang into action, sending her speeding down the stairs like a bullet, making sure no one saw her or the humans as she tackled Kazlyn first, sending her into Johnny, sending all three into the revolving door, making it spin like a top at high speed.

Neither sibling was very fazed by the tackle, in fact, Johnny wasn't even looking at the glaring countess, while Kaz just grinned lazily up at her as Mavis interrogated them, "Who are you two and how did you find this place?"

Unfazed by the harsh tone, Kazlyn answered, "I'm Kazlyn and this is my big bro, Jonathan, but everyone calls him Johnny."

"Yo," Johnny waved trying to look back inside the hotel but the speed they were going at made it hard, "You see, my sister and I are on a world tour of sorts and were on our way mountain climbing, when we heard rumours about a spooky, haunted forest filled with demons, zombies, witches and whatnot."

"And who's not going to check that out," Kazlyn added her two cents as Mavis looked back and forth between the two as they pretty much took turns speaking. "So anyways, we got lost after tumbling down this hill and found ourselves in a part of the woods that was unmarked," Johnny continued, "Then we saw these cool looking dudes that were on fire!"

"So, we decided to follow them and they led us to this wickedly awesome castle!" Kazlyn summed up, before holding up her scanner, "I even got a picture!"

Mavis' eyes snapped so open so wide, Kazlyn was surprised they didn't pop right out as she remembered what the troll said all so long ago. No bonfires…or firework shows. Cursing herself in her head, she asked them nervously, "How many are you are there?"

"Just us," Johnny said, "We learned a long time ago the only people you can count on are either yourselves or your family," He then shrugged, "Besides, you meet a lot more awesome people without a bunch of jocks ruining your first impression."

That last part got a confused look from Mavis, before Kazlyn held up a part of her cape, grinning as she said, "And speaking of awesome, girl, that cape is killing it!" She then tried to look back into the hotel as well, asking, "Is there a Halloween Party going on or something?"

But suddenly, Mavis pushed them away, whimpering, "Oh no! What have I done? What have I done?" Panicking, she grabbed the two again, determined to fix his before she was discovered, "You both have to leave!" But just as she sped outside with them in tow, she stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes, "Oh no…" More monsters were crossing the bridge towards them.

"Excuse me, but one of your piranhas in the moat is very rode," A female gremlin complained, "He ate my mother-in-law."

Mavis gulped, cold sweat trickling down her face as she kept the human siblings hidden and said, "I…I'll get right back with you on that!" She quickly sped the two back inside, keeping them hidden, while trying to figure out to get rid of them.

But her train of thought (and path) were put to a halt by a sea-blue and purple spotted hydra getting in her way with the first head complaining, "Countess, we asked for a room with a pool, not the mountains!"

"The view's fine, we'd like to book a massage," The second head said. "Aroma Therapy," The third head suggest. "Deep-tissue massage," The fourth butted in argument. "Or one of those Tzi Znuh," The fifth head butted in as well. "On second thought we just need to use the sauna," The sixth head finished. This made the siblings look at each other, could these people be more complicated?

They got their answer when all six heads asked, "Do you have Tai-Chi?"

"Ah, well, um…I'll get back with you in one moment," Mavis said politely as she moved out of the hydra's way, "Mr. Hydraburg!"

All of the hydra heads said their goodbyes in the polite way, save for head n.2, who huffed as it called after her, "That's Mrs. Hydraburg!"

"Hey Mav!" Frank grinned as he suddenly appeared next to the vampire, startling badly in the process, which he immediately noticed, "Are you okay?"

"Uncle Frank!" Mavis grinned nervously, "No, I'm fine! Is something the matter?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if Tom was back yet," Frank answered, "You know, just to see how his first time out on the town…village…whatever ya wanna call it went," He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed two figures pressed to the Countess' back beneath her cape as a female yelped in pain, "Um…why do you have two people under your cape?"

"What people? Them?" Mavis asked feigning innocence with shrug, "They're no one!" She then motioned her head to the stairs, "And as for Tom…well, ah…he…he just got back."

"Oh, well, is he alright?" Frank asked in concern. "Um, I'm sorry Frank, but apparently one of these guys want to get to their room, I'll be right back!" Mavis said quickly as she took off again, leaving a confused Stein behind.

Scratching his head, Frank pointed in the opposite direction, while muttering, "But aren't the rooms that way?" He shrugged and walked off to find the others.

Mavis paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking around in mild panic for a solution when she saw Frankie and Cleo coming down the stairs. "Hey, Mavis!" Frankie called but Mavis quickly zipped into a closet hidden behind Draco and Rosa's pile of luggage, dragging the human duo with her.

Cleo looked around confused, "Hey, where'd she go?" Frankie shrugged just as confused.

 _ **(Storage Closet)**_

Save where no one can see, Mavis dragged the two to the far back of the storage closet and shoved them away from her and quickly dusted herself as if their humanity was contagious.

"Huh, a little small for an apartment, even for this big a castle," Johnny commented. "Chaor's got cells bigger than this," Kazlyn commented. "Oh, don't start that again, please," Johnny said in a semi-stern voice earning an eye-roll from her. Ever since she started playing the game when she was six, it started stretching the limits of her imagination to point it worried their parents, but he just thought it was that, imagination. At least, until she turned eight and started insisting it was all real, they thought it was just her imagination, but when she was well into her high-school years and still insisting, they started to worry. Though, Johnny wasn't as nervous about it, as long as she happy, not hurting anyone or talking to herself, he was fine with what she wanted to believe.

His sister suddenly held up a black dustpan with a Skullette on it with a smirk, "Cute dustpans, though."

"Shut it, the both of you," Mavis hissed as she grabbed their bags and started shifting through Kazlyn's while demanding, "What weapons do you keep stuffed in here? Torches? Pitchforks? Cleavers?" She pulled out a Big Time Rush T-Shirt that was a few sizes too big for the human girl and took a sniff of it before suddenly throwing it away, whilst clutching her nose in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! THAT SMELL! IT'S KILLING MY NOSE! IT REEKS!"

She, unkowningly, nailed Johnny right in the face with it and he pulled it off with a deadpanned expression as he said, dryly, "Yeah...could definitely use a fluff-n-fold, Kazzy." Earning a scowl from the furiously blushing Kazlyn as she snatched it back.

But then, a buzzing sound came from one of Kazlyn's pockets, instantly catching the Countess' attention. With a disapproving frown from the redheaded girl, Mavis snatched the object out of her pocket and looked at it in both confusion and defiance as she asked, "What is this? A torture device? A secret mind-control device?" She nearly smashed it into Kazlyn's face as she stated firmly, "You won't read my thoughts! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Girl, relax," Kazlyn said calmly as she took it back, "It's just an Ipod."

"An eye-what?" Mavis asked looking rather lost.

Johnny corrected her, "An Ipod."

Mavis still looked confused, "A what pod?"

"An Ipod, a little device with over a thousand uses," Kazlyn explained. "Then why'd it go off?" Mavis asked crossing her arms suspiciously.

Kazlyn checked after typing in her password and said, "Oh, just reminding me to take my pill, hang on." She dug through a small pocket in her bag after pulling out a water bottle. Johnny's face turned red and quickly looked away as she took out a grey packet of pink and white circular pills, and took one of the pink ones, washing it down with a sip of water.

Kazlyn then told the Countess, "It even plays music, listen." She plugged in a pair of green headphones and placed them on Mavis' head.

Mavis looked confused before her eyes widened as she listened to the song. After a moment of eye-twitching, she quickly yanked them off, howling in agony, "NOOOO! IT'S TAKING MY SOOOUUUUUULLL! AAAAAHH!"

"Wh-?" Johnny said in confusion before pulling the headphones up to his ear, "Girl, this is a good jam! Don't be an old-fashionista!"

Kazlyn nodded, "Yeah, even Takinom likes this one!" Earning an eye-roll from her brother.

Mavis was quick to regain her senses as she glared at the two, pacifically Kazlyn as she said seriously, "No human as ever set foot here much less entered this hotel," She paled as she realized the panic that would happen if the two were discovered so close, let alone _in_ the hotel, "And if someone were to see one of you...the safety of this the hotel, the sanctuary..." She hunched over dramatically, "No one would ever come here again!"

"Nice, go for it!" Johnny chuckeld before mimicking in a high-pitched voice, "Never come here again!" He gave a lopsided grin, "I'm telling ya, if their were a female-verison of Dracula, you'd be her!"

Kazlyn nodded enthusiastically as she added, "Yeah, dramatic, elegent, regal, Goth; you'd be perfect if there were ever a movie with a female Dracula!"

Mavis then turned even paler, if possible at this point, as she came to another realization, one that had a personal relation to her and slumped against the wall, horror painted on her face as she almost whimpered, "And _Thomas!_ If he finds out I lied to him after I gave him my word..." She banged her head against the stone wall with a wail, " _Tată, ajută-mă!_ " (1)

 _ **Chaotic**_

Tom was relieved to discover he had his deck back and was surprised to find he was genuinely enjoying Peyton's company. He reminded him a lot of Billy; loud (on a lower level), playful, energetic (again on a lower level). He was basically a human version of the poltergeist and he mildly wondered if he was a prankster and had any relation to the party-planning business like his ghostly friend.

But it was just as Peyton was escorting him to the Crellan Drome that something finally clicked in Tom's head. Imagine Peyton's startled-shock when those startling blue eyes suddenly lit up with rage as he yelled out, "SHE LIED TO ME!" And Peyton shivered at noticing Tom's canine's were abnormally thick and sharp for the normal human-being and could've sworn his eyes flashed red only for a split moment.

"Who lied?" Peyton asked mildly put off by the sudden rage.

"My sister!" Tom shouted angrily, "She lied to me! She said everything and everyone outside the hotel was dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to kill us if they knew just how different we were! That everyone was blood-thirst, family killers!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, there dude!" Peyton said waving his hands for Tom to calm down, "I realize that not everything about life is hugs and sunshine and rainbows and all that junk, but I do know that not _everyone_ is like that!" He gave him a curious look, "Why would she say that about people?"

It was then Tom's head cleared enough to remember where he was and who he was talking too, but it didn't stop the dark, hurt, angry look that appeared on his face as he glowered, "I don't like talking about it..."

Peyton could tell it was a touchy subject, so he let it go.

"Dude, take it from a guy who has two little brothers and sister of his own," Peyton offered earning a raised eyebrow from the younger (chronologically speaking) boy, "Little siblings...they drive you crazy; they're loud, so curious, adorable, you can't help but love 'em ta death," He let out a near soundless chuckle, "It's a weird thing, being the older sibling; you watch a precious little bundle of innocence come into the world, dependent on not just your parents, but you too, for helping them make it through the world, to teach them, love them," He eyed Tom, who listened to his words, silently taking in deep breaths in efforts to calm down, "Keep them safe. MajorT, I don't know your sister, but I do know from my time as a big bro, that the only reason she would lie to you like this is because she didn't want to lose you."

Tom let out a near soundless, ragged chuckle, "That's what Batty and Lala always said..."

While raising an eyebrow slightly in response to the names, but didn't say anything about them, "Because they know its true, being the older sib ain't an easy gig, T, if anything its just a big a job as being the parent, cause your watchin' for things that could happen under their noses," He gave a somewhat serious look, "I'm not tellin' ya ta forgive 'er off the bat," Tom flinched a bit at the unknowing pun, "But I am asking for ya ta be a little bit considerate to how you react when confrontin' her, she loves you."

Tom couldn't stop the small sniffle that escaped him, to Peyton it almost sounded like a weak mewl, but he re-framed from commenting as Tom smiled a bit at him, "Thanks Peyton."

"Anytime, mah homey!" Peyton grinned giving Tom a small slap to the shoulder, cringing inwardly a bit when it was meet with a hard surface, easily hiding the pain, "And remember, its all about havin' fun!"

Tom waved him off, but couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Be more fun if I had my powers..."

Though once Tom was out of sight, Peyton dropped the act and let out a small whine as he held his hand in pain. What did the dude have for bones? Steel?

As Tom walked in, he was faintly surprised to see how empty the room looked, dark and small, save for the glowing Chaotic emblem in the center. But when he got closer, Tom jumped when a loud siren suddenly wailed, prompting him to cover his still sensitive ears. But then the emblem appeared to float up from its spot in the center of the room.

"WELCOME TO THE CRELLAN DRONE MAJORTOM!" A robotic voice said, "PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" Tom did so, trusting his instincts if something happened as a small podium rose in front of him, "DOCK YOUR DECK!"

Tom then remembered the screens and smirked to himself. If the humans wanted to watch him, he may was well give them a show. As Tom approached the podium, he took out his scanner and spun it as he tossed it into the air, catching it on one finger by one corner, allowing it to spin like a basketball. The players Peyton managed to convince to watch the battle with him felt their jaws hit the table at the impressive trick the newbie was able to do, while Peyton whooped. A few girls had seen this too and giggled to themselves, especially when he easily grabbed it and placed it in the podium with little difficulty, never once losing his smirk.

Tom watched with an raised eyebrow as a screen appeared; it was a clear grayish-blue, resembling the screen that would appear on his scanner when he battled, but was easily the size of the screen Mavis always used for her welcome speech. One one side, there were several different colored spinners that went up and down and on the other side was a white spinner that went left to right.

"SAMSHADY, PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" The voice spoke again as a second screen appeared with another siren wail, that made Tom wince.

The human that appeared had short black hair and a pair of gray eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore a blue shirt with red sleeves and black pants with a dark brown bang strapped over one shoulder.

Sam tried to hide his nervous-hesitance as he stepped up to the screen and docked his scanner. Despite the freak out he had heard about, the guy looked disturbingly calm and collected. The guy just had this aristocratic air about him that was just...intimidating. And those spikes he wore didn't help any.

Tom just smirked on as he noticed the tall tale signs of his opponent's nerves. He then looked down at a low 'psst' and saw Peyton's face on the screen of his scanner, a wide grin on his face, "Dude, awesome trick the scanner!"

"Thanks," Tom grinned as he moved the scans to where he wanted them.

But then a hushed voice hissed to Peyton, "Ask him!" Which was followed by a second, which added, "You said you'd ask."

Peyton rolled his eyes with a sigh, before gaining a nervous look as he said, "By the way, dude...just out of curiosity...are those spikes real?"

Tom gave a haunting laugh that sent shivers up both Sam, Peyton and his friends' spines, "Don't be silly..." Everyone who had heard the question relaxed as he continued to chuckle, before he finished, "Of course they are!" Three gulps could be heard through Peyton's scanner.

"LOCK YOUR DECKS!" The voice rang out and they did so.

"You really well in-tuned with what to do for a newbie," Sam remarked. "It's not that different from the online version," Tom shrugged.

"BATTLEBOARD LOCKED!" The voice spoke again, "FIELD OF PLAY, REVEALED!"

"That's mah cue, bro!" Peyton chirped, "Good luck!" With that, he cut off the connection.

"MAJORTOM, AS IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME HERE, YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER!" The voice told him as Tom rung out his ear, "SPIN THE LOCATION RANDOMIZER!"

Tom shrugged and placed his hand on it and coolly flicked his wrist, sending the white spinner.

 _ **(Port Court)**_

During this, a familiar girl with reddish-orange and dirt-blonde-streaked hair, and brown eyes had just ported in from Perim and was walking by when she heard Tom's codename being said on one screens. Unlike her Earth-self, Kazlyn was dressed in an orange skirt that had a violet and magenta streak on both the front and back, a purplish-pink muscle shirt under a black jacket and orange boots with violet leg-warmers.

"For a newbie, this guy seems rather level-headed," A guy commented next to a well known Mepidian player called Peytonic Master. "MajorT is rather different, but it makes him fit in nicely," Peytonic Master, who was really called Peyton Steel, if she remembered correctly, said with a grin.

"MajorT?" She spoke as she approached catching their startled attentions, "As in MajorTom?"

"K-K-K-KidChaor!" One of the other players at the table stuttered in shock.

Kazlyn was the youngest player to get a code, thus making her a veteran player despite being their age. Also, there was a rumor floating around that during her time as a newbie she somehow managed to earn herself a spot in the hearts of the Underworld tribe, that she was so well-liked there, even Chaor didn't hold any hostility toward her at all. Giving her access to most scans that should be impossible to get simply by asking. Her looks just added to her popularity once puberty kicked in.

"You know him?" Peyton asked not at all that effected by her presence. He knew a beauty when he saw one, but he already had his eyes (and heart) on a different redhead, plus he respected her more for her skill in the drones then her connections in Perim.

"Yeah, you could say that," She smiled, "I'm one of his regular opponents on the online version when he started playing, still am."

"He's playing against Samshady," Peyton told her while looking back at the screen, "Just about to start in fact."

She hummed, "Mind if I watch with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier as I say!" Peyton said with his infamous grin. One of his friends quickly stood and offered her his chair, she smiled as she accepted politely, "Thank you," She then waved over a robot, "Chocolate sundae with rainbow sprinkles and two cherries."

Peyton hummed as the player who gave up his seat went to get a new one, "You always did have a bit of a sweet tooth."

As the other two players gaped at her, she just giggled, "You should see me at home!"

 _ **(Drone)**_

The spinner soon stopped on an ice field, making the voice say, "GLACIER PLAINS!" Tom smiled in satisfaction, while Sam shifted nervously, "NOW MAJORTOM CHOSE YOUR ATTACKING CREATURE AND TARGET!"

Tom chose not to comment on the limited choice and just placed a hand over his favorite and said in well-controlled, but authoritical voice, "Maxxor attacks Takinom!"

Imagine his shock when whitish-blue zeros and ones swarmed around his feet and started traveling up the rest of him like a tornado. He gasped at feeling himself change, he grew taller and more physical muscle pretty much everywhere. He could even feel his hair change, shooting up in gravity defying spikes. When the noise that came with the transformation finally stopped, he blinked his eyes open, momentarily wondering when he closed them, he got a big shock when he looked at his hands.

"I-I'M MAXXOR!" He shouted in shock, his voice now deeper.

Looking across the room, Takinom, one of KidChaor's favorites, stood across the room in the flesh. It only took him a few moments to realize it was Sam.

But it took him a moment longer to get his bearings. Once he did, he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his new face as he said, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Takinom let out an airy laugh of agreement, the player was much more confident now in the actual creature's skin, crowing in excitement, "Oh, trust me, its going to be a _blast!_ "

 _ **(Court)**_

Kazlyn rolled her eyes, "What a horribly overdone pun."

Peyton just shrugged, a grin on his face, "But so perfectly timed!" She rolled her eyes at him despite the small smile that stretched onto her lips.

 _ **(Drome)**_

"MAJORTOM AS MAXXOR VS SAMSHADY AS TAKINOM IN GLACIER PLAINS!" The voice spoke again as the two player-turned-creatures stared each other down, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

As a white light flooded the room, all Tom could think, 'Man, if only Casey could see this!'

 _ **(Hotel Lobby)**_

A certain gargoyle was tuning a sleek, ash-gray guitar with black streaks, when he suddenly sneezed.

"Satan curse you," Kwan, who was holding a red and gold tambourine, said as Casey sniffled.

"You okay there, flap-n-fly?" Zak, who was tuning a dark green and yellow base, asked in concern.

Casey twitched his nose before shrugging, "Eh, someone's probably just talkin' about me, happens all the time." The two shared a look and shrugged before going back to their instruments.

 _ **(Storage Room)**_

"Tom? Who's Tom?" Kazlyn asked. "Is that our roommate?" Johnny added in curiously, "We're good at sharing rooms, my sis and I do it all the time."

Mavis tuned the conversation out as she turned her head to glare at a random coat-rack and muttered to herself, "Ugh, I can't kill them, it would set monsters everywhere back hundreds of years."

She tuned back in in time to catch Johnny saying, "...then he threw a flower-pot at me," But the male human shrugged, "But other then that one incident, he was pretty cool."

His sister, however, appeared to think different as she said, "No, he was a major butt-face; worse then Ulmar," She shuddered a little, "And he kept looking at me weird."

Both frustrated and confused, Mavis growled at them, "What are you two blabbering on about now?"

"Personally, I think he was suffering from mood swings, but hey, I'm no therapist, so..." Johnny started but was interrupted by Kazlyn going over to a rack full of spare uniforms for the staff. "Wow, look at all these cool costumes!" She exclaimed shifting through the different outfits, Johnny soon joined her.

But this also gave Mavis an idea as she had a light-bulb moment, "Costumes!" After all, no one was going to notice two more monsters in a crowd of them, even if they were rather short for the races she had in mind.

The siblings yelped as they were pretty much spun to the side, their backpacks being taken and placed against the wall.

This of course, made Kazlyn a bit nervous as she said, "Um, miss...I'm sorry, but we kinda need those...you see, everything we pretty much own is in there...and..."

Mavis gave them a purely evil smile as she rubbed her hands together schemingly, "Trust me, they'll be right here."

"Um...I don't like that look..." Johnny said nervously.

 _ **(Lobby)**_

Behind the door of the storage closet, there were a sudden series of banging and cluttering of things being knocked over, followed by shrieks, then chuckles. There were a few more banging sounds before giggling was heard until the door finally opened as Mavis pushed out the supposed 'human' siblings, revealing their new looks. Johnny had been painted a bluish-gray to match Frank with Mavis having used eye-pencil to draw stitches on random places, mostly the more visible joints, complete with his hair shooting up as if Frankie had shocked him with a white streak in his hair. His clothes were replaced with a slightly baggy, brown shirt under a dark navy blue jacket, dark red pants and slightly big, black and white shoes with a lightning bolt on the shirt. As for Kazlyn, she was dressed like one of the maids with her skin painted a lavender color and Mavis had stuck a pair of yellow and pink-tipped rabbit ears on her with a matching tail attached to a dark violet sash tied around her waist like a belt, her actually ears hidden beneath her hair, which was down in stylish, curly waves in the front, while the rest was pulled back into a ponytail in the back beneath a witch's hat that had a violet band and was bent halfway up, a purple daisy attached to it. The stockings that were normally gray and white strips were now magenta with dark indigo spots, a chain hanging off one hip.

Mavis was a bit nervous it wouldn't be believable, but judging from the looks on the other monsters' faces, her plan was working. The two were blending in perfectly, even if their behavior wasn't as creditable as their disguises.

"Check it out!" Johnny laughed a grin, "I'm a Franken-homie!"

"This outfit is so cool!" Kazlyn squealed, "I have to get a picture of this!"

"Yes, yes, nothing odd around here," Mavis nervously smiled as she continued to push the two towards the front door, "Just two monsters walking about."

But then it was when Johnny finally noticed where they were heading and voiced in confusion, "Um, wait, ugh, why are we heading towards the front door? Are we leaving?" Mavis didn't answer, her fiendish smile growing with the anticipation as they got closer to the door...

Only to have their path blocked by a certain hunchback with dark hair and short stature, she had kept on staff out of respect of her father. His pet rat sitting atop his hat as he grinned at her from the rope he was hanging onto, " _Bonjour Comtesse Dracula!_ "

Kazlyn blinked up at him, before craning her neck to see up the rope, wondering aloud, "Where did he come from?"

Johnny instead greeted him, unfazed by the sudden appearance, "Hey there, Frenchie!" Which earned a confused, raised eyebrow-look from Quasimodo.

" _Bonjour Monsieur Bossu,_ " Kazlyn greeted more politely earning a surprised look from both Mavis and her brother, " _S_ _'il vous plaît excusez mon frère, il est un peu...facile à vivre._ "

"You speak French?" Johnny asked her in surprise.

Quasimodo, however, lit up in excitement as he grinned, "Finally, someone who speaks my language!" He then motioned her closer, " _Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, mais..._ " Once she leaned in, he started whispering in her ear and whatever he said caused her to gasp in shock, eyes snapping so wide, Johnny was surprised they didn't pop right out of her head...before it turned into a familiar death glare as she socked the hunchback right in the face.

Mavis was about to say something, when Johnny stopped her and said, "Don't, whatever he said, he deserved to get punched for it." Mavis raised an eyebrow at that, making a note to learn French, but wasn't sure how to respond to that.

She didn't get the chance too. Because the hunchback's rat, Esmeralda, jumped onto her shoulder and started sniffing around, while squeaking at the recovering hunchback. "What?" He asked her and she squeaked again, making him scoff, " _Non_ , don't be absurd. Zat is no human, but _Mademoiselle Dracula._ " Those words earned a raised eyebrow from Kazlyn, while Mavis got even more nervous.

"Of course, what a joke," Mavis chuckled nervously before noticing how dangerously close Esmeralda was getting to Johnny, "It's me..." She trailed off as she summoned her shadow, who, while Quasimodo wasn't looking, grabbed Esmeralda by the tail and dumped her in an open elevator, which closed before the rat could recover, faster then Kazlyn could register, making the redhead blink in confusion.

"Ah, _Mademoiselle,_ " Quasimodo said getting Mavis' attention as one of the waiters, a gargoyle, came over with a tray of food, "Voila, ze Deviled Lizard Fingers."

Mavis' nerves vanished in an instant as she gave him one of the famous Dracula death glares as she said in outrage, "Deviled Lizard Fingers? I asked for spleens and blankets!" Quasimodo was frightened and for good reason. Draculas were not very friendly people when angered, just ask the last idiot that made Tom cry when Mavis was around.

So Quasimodo turned on the waiter and started to rant angrily in French, whilst taking the platter and tray, and started beating the poor gargoyle up with it.

Mavis smiled to herself before turning to get the humans out of her hotel, only to go bug-eyed when she realized they were both gone.

Unknown to her, both siblings were looking around the hotel, marveling at how beautiful it was. It reminded them of something out of a monster movie that took place in the older days when castle like structures weren't so stereotype for monsters to be. Heck, it seemed to be operating the same way. They were also in awe of all the different 'costumes' as the patrons went about.

Johnny noticed five monsters with instruments replacing the skeleton mariachi band. One was a dark werewolf, who was tuning a base, along with a gargoyle with longish hair tuning a sleek dark gray guitar. There was also the a blonde who was, if he had to take a wild guess, a spirit of sorts with antlers and the most awesome tattoos he's ever seen tuning a jade green keytar and a guy dressed as an anthro-dragon holding a tambourine. Behind them was another guy who was sitting behind a drum set that was a combination of various blues, he was a luminous blue head-to-toe and his hair was a slightly darker blue, even his clothes were giving a ghostly glow.

"Dudes, wicked instruments!" Johnny said in amazement surprising them. "Um...thank you...I think..." Draco said a bit unsurely as he looked at Zak, who just shrugged. "Nothing but the best for The Monsters!" Casey bragged with a confident grin.

"The who?" Johnny asked causing Casey's jaw to nearly fall off, causing Kwan to cover his mouth to hide his snort. "Ya'll must be new 'round 'ere, sparkplug," Zak chortled, "We're The Monsters, been playin' a few years now."

Johnny scratched his head, figuring the 'sparkplug' thing was from his costume, before shrugging sheepishly. "Well, we're about to practice for our friend's birthday this Sunday," Billy said as he twirled one of his sea-green drumsticks, "You can listen in if you want."

Johnny nodded with a grin, stepping back so the music wouldn't hurt his ears if they play too loud, he couldn't help but comment, "Oh, what Kazzy's missing!"

As for Kazlyn herself, she was looking around when she heard a voice called, "Maid! Hey, maid!" But she paid it no heed until it said, miffed, "Hey, Red-Bunny, I'm talkin' ta ya!"

Realizing it was talking to her, she turned to see it was Wayne, who didn't look amused, but upon realizing what he just called her, she frowned, "What did you just call me?"

"Red-Bunny, Red-Bunny," He answered, "Look, the pups just made another mess," He motioned to wear several of his puppies were tearing up a couch, "So, are you going to fix it or what?"

"Look, buster, I don't know how you have so many kids," Kazlyn said trying to keep herself in check, "But I'm not a furniture repair-woman, get the manager."

At that moment, The Monsters, as they were called, started to play, starting with Billy starting off with a beat of * _Boom-Clap boom-boom-clap*_ , before they began to sing with Draco and Kwan singing backup:

The Monsters: **We used to fight with each other**

Draco and Kwan: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**

The Monsters: **That was before we discovered**

Draco and Kwan: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**

Johnny was slightly moving to the beat, clapping his hands along with a grin on his face. These guys were amazing.

As for Kazlyn, she was still arguing with Wayne, which had to escalate to a shouting match so they could hear each other.

"What even makes you think I can fix it anyway?" Kazlyn asked while poking Wayne in the arm, which made her pause with wide eyes when she noticed something. She could tell the different between real and fake fur, since her uncle was an avid hunter who made his own hunting trophies and animal-skin stuff and believe her, that fur was real...and it was warm...

"Wait..." Kazlyn said as she slowly backed up, earning a confused look from Wayne, "Are you...you..."

"There you are, new girl!" A female, Swedish voice interrupted startling both Wayne and Kazlyn as a hand grabbed Kazlyn by the forearm.

Both belonged to another witch, older looking then Mavis, right around her early thirties with an apricot-green hue to her skin, dark raven hair pulled back in a bun beneath a witch's hat with purple, cat-like eyes and white car ears with a matching tail. She was dressed in a similar attire to the younger girl, but with the normal stockings and wore a dark blue vest with a badge that said 'Head Maid' and her hat had a dark blue band.

The Monsters: **That when your friendship is real**

Draco and Kwan: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**

The Monsters: **Yeah, you just say what you feel!**

"Wait, I'm not-!" Kazlyn tried to say, "This is...I-my bro-this-this-they're-they're all..."

"Making mess and is your job to clean!" The Head Maid interrupted as she abruptly placed the startled redhead on an already floating broom, "Now do job!"

At the same time, Johnny finally noticed he could partially see through Billy, who was banging on the drums. Then he saw Casey's tail was lashing out with the beat every so often and Draco's antlers weren't sliding around like you'd expect them to if they were just attached to a headband or something and not Draco's head. And his eyes widened with realization, as he backed up with a whisper, "They're...they're..."

All the while, Mavis was frantically searching for the two before another monster discovered they were human.

 **And the music, yeah, the music**

 **Gets us to the top**

 **As we learn how to Dark...**

Kazlyn and Johnny came to the same horrible conclusion, "They're real!"

 **Darkvoid Rocks!**

Kazlyn screamed as the broom shot off like a rocket...taking her with it as the witch and Wayne watched, a perplexed look of confusion on the werewolf's face.

Johnny, however, continued to back up nervously as the band continued to play and the patrons continued listening, not paying the slowly freaking out boy any heed. "Okay, someone please tell that sandwich at the tavern was poisoned or something and I'm just hallucinating!" Johnny prayed before he bumped into something. Something big...and something rather hairy. He slowly turned and looked up to see the Legendary Big Foot.

Zak: **You can pick up the base!**

Draco and Kwan: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh!**

Casey: **Or you can play the guitar!**

Draco and Kwan: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh!**

Billy: **You can bang on the drums!**

Zak and Casey: **Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh!**

Draco and Kwan: **Or you can sing like a star!**

Johnny finally snapped and screamed out just loud enough to be partially heard over the music, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" And started to bolt around the room.

As Johnny was trying to full wrap his head around the situation, he kept running to the strangest things. A floating brain-thingy, the human fly, some kind of sea monster. He stopped at noticing a large shadow and looked up in terror to see a ginormous spider walking over him. As for Kazlyn, it was a dream come true, seeing as she only afraid of heights and she'd be enjoying this if she wasn't several feet in the air on a wild, out of control broom stick after being mistaken for a member of the staff.

Back with Johnny, just as he was about to bolt for the door, he slipped on a trail of slime and went sliding right into Steve the Slime Monster, bouncing right off him backwards right into Mavis, who had been moving to stop him from sliding, knocking them both to the floor with startled grunts and yelps. Mavis was the first to recover as it didn't really hurt, just surprise her, while for poor Johnny, colliding with her was like ramming into a brick-wall and she didn't hesitate in grabbing him and shaking him, while demanding, "Where's the other?"

Making Johnny remember his sister and gasped in horror, "Kazlyn!"

But upon hearing the aforementioned girls scream, "UP HERE!" They both looked up in horrified-alarm to see her flying around, miraculously avoiding the chandelier, "WHERE'S TAKINOM WHEN YA NEED HER?" She continued to scream as she clung to the out of control broom, "HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?"

The Monsters: **And the music, yeah, the music**

 **Takes us to the top**

 **As we learn how to Dark...**

 **Darkvoid Rocks!**

Meanwhile, near the top the stairs, Tom finally emerged from his room and was walking down the steps, along with Draculaura, Howleen and Wanda. The two vampires were helping the pregnant werewolf down the steps, seeing how so many pups in one threw off her balance, no matter how used to it she was, while the werewolf teen was walking behind them in case her aunt toppled backwards.

"Honey, I wished you told you got back sooner," Wanda told her pseudo-nephew, "We thought you stayed out longer."

Howleen nodded, "Yeah, some were even considering going to look for you."

Draculaura looked at her cousin in concern, "Was it that bad?"

"No, not that, it was a bit...well, boring..." Tom lied a bit, "I...I just didn't find it as exciting as I thought it be...not even sure I'd ever go back there again."

Howleen and Dracula nearly tripped, but Wanda righted the vampire girl. "What?" The two asked in shock. "But Tom, its what you've been dreaming for, for so long!" Howleen protested. "We practiced the speech, battle-situations...everything!" Draculaura almost whimpered in protest.

"Yeah, well...I don't know what made me so crazy about it in the first place," Tom said shaking his head, "I mean...humans are just so..." He gave a helpless shrug trying to find the right word, "Weird."

The ghouls all looked skeptical, but decided not to press it. At the same time, a familiar fox spirit-witch was walking by at the bottom of the stairs when she paused to dig through her hand-bag, but paused as her ear twitched at hearing a noise. She looked up to see another redheaded witch flying around out of control on a broom, screaming her head off and noticed she was heading right towards a certain trio.

Eyes bugging out, she yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

 **As we learn how to Dark...**

Tom looked up at hearing screams as well as the warning and gasped at seeing the incoming projectile, but was too late to move.

 **Darkvoid Rocks!**

Kazlyn slammed right into Tom with enough force to knock her off the broom, which flew off without her, sending both teens tumbling over each other down the stairs, much to Howleen, Wanda and Draculaura's alarm, as well as a certain band's when the two's shouting of pained-alarm finally cut over the applause of their finished song. "TOM!" They all shouted in concerned-alarm.

When Kazlyn and Tom hit the bottom, they both bounced, landing face-down across from one another. Kazlyn moaned miserably in pain, before saying, "Jeez, I am so..." At the same time, Tom rubbed his head sorely while starting to say, "Why don't watch where your..."

But both trailed off when they looked up at each other at the same time, golden-brown meeting sapphire-blue and they both froze, eyes widening as the world around them seemed to melt away and it was just them. It was like the whole hotel and everyone in it didn't exist anymore as they stared into each other's eyes, as if they had been put under a strangely pleasant spell had been put on. For Tom, he had never seen such a strangely beautiful brown color; it reminded him of a sort of milk-chocolate brown mixed delicately with a cinnamon color as well as a faint gold color, mixing together to form something he couldn't even try to compare to something if he tried. For Kazlyn, she felt her breath leave her as she gazed into the most breath-taking shade of blue she's ever seen; a strangely ocean blue tinted with a crystal and mixed at the same time with sapphire, forming purest color she could surely say put the sunniest sky and deepest ocean to shame.

But to a third person, a strange shimmer had appeared in their eyes before an electric purplish-pink light rolled like a wave across the eyes. For a moment, for what seemed like an eternity for them, they felt strangely complete just being so close to one another...a zing.

But not a second later, Billy floated over and broke the moment by saying, a little louder than necessary, "Tommy, Dudette, are you two okay?" Breaking the spell on them.

The embarrassment was instant; Tom gained a bit of a goof, smirk-like smile as he rubbed his neck, cheeks turning pink, while Kazlyn looked away shyly, her blush showing through the lavender paint. Billy raised an eyebrow at this, looking back and forth between the two, while scratching his head in confusion, before realization dawned on him and a grin split its way on his face. Talk about love at first crash!

But before another word could be said, Mavis finally arrived and put herself between the two downed teens, hiding Kazlyn and her approaching brother with her cape and looked down at her little brother in concern, "Tom, baby-bat, are you alright?"

Tom rubbed his head as it throbbed with both the pain of the fall and the strange emotions that followed his unknown zing, "Yeah, I...I think so..."

"Kazzy!" Johnny said with concern as he placed an arm around his sister in comfort, "Are you okay, sis?"

"Sis?" Tom and Billy asked, the vampire in surprised-interest and Billy in surprised-confusion, while Mavis became nervous. "Yeah...I-I thi...I'm not...entirely...s-s-sure..." Kazlyn replied head in a dizzy from the same thing Tom was feeling, only being human meant it was worse for her. The pain more so than the emotion.

"Who are they?" Billy asked as he helped Tom up, Johnny doing the same for Kazlyn. "Yeah, I don't think I've seen them around before," Tom added curiously as he tried to peek around his sister's cape, holding to catch sight of those goregous brown eyes.

"Who's who? Who them? Oh!" Mavis said innocently with a smile as she denied Tom the peek by keeping her cape up, "They are...um...nobody!"

"Seriously, sis?" Tom asked unamused with the response.

But this got two different responses from a certain pair. Kazlyn suddenly appeared on Mavis' right, pushing the cape out of the way so she could stare at Tom in shock as she repeated, " _SIS?_ "

Johnny joined by appearing on Mavis' left, pushing the cape back so he could also ask Tom, "Wait, the hotel manager's your older sister?"

Tom just smiled a bit, well used to the question, but in this situation, he didn't see the harm in bragging as he answered, "Yeah, little brother of Mavis Dracula, _everybloody_ freaks out a bit at first."

Billy nodded in agreement, throwing in, "I know I did!" And Johnny's eyes bugged out at seeing he was floating several inches off the ground.

But something that Tom said clicked in his head and his eyes went bigger (if possible at this point) as he exclaimed in shock, "Wait, _Dracula?_ "

Kazlyn's eyes widened as well as she asked, "As in _the_ Dracula? Vlad Tepes the Impaler, enemy of the Turks."

"Yep," Tom said popping the 'p', "That's dad."

Both siblings eyes bugged out at that, "YOUR DAD?"

Mavis covered both their faces again and chuckled nervously at the confusions on both teens faces, "Yeah...we'll be going now." With that, she grabbed both humans and sped off up the stairs, leaving the two watching with arched eyebrows.

There was a pregnant pause, before Billy jested a thumb in the direction the trio left as he turned to his friend, asking, "What was _that_ about?" Tom just shrugged.

"Tom!" His friends and family cried as they rushed over in concern. Frank was the first to get there and was quickly looking him over for vampire-wise bad injuries, while asking, "Kid, are you okay?"

"Uncle Frank, Uncle Frank!" Tom said in a rush to calm his uncle down, "I'm fine."

"Ya sure there, meat-bone?" Zak asked in concern, "That was a real nasty fall there."

"Yeah, fine..." Tom said facing heat up a little as he recalled the feelings that were rushing through him when he looked that beautiful witch in the eyes.

"Who the heck were those two?" Casey asked and everyone, even the other tenants were just as confused to the new arrivals. "Mr. Stein? Frankie?" Draco asked, "Sure one of you recognize the boy."

Frankie shook her head, replying, "Sorry, never seen him before."

"Same here," Frank agreed before turning to his wife, "Eunice?" She just shrugged, just as clueless.

"Since when does a Flesh Golem call a witch 'sis'?" Kwan inquired lost. "Adoption, making us isn't exactly as hard as it looks," Frankie shrugged, "Especially when um..." She glanced at her parents, then looked down at herself and shrugged, "When putting things on a lower scale." Both Frank and Eunice nodded at first, before realizing what she said.

Before they could comment, Zak butted in, "And don't forget there, sweet-bone, ah consider you guys all as brothers despite not bein' blood related or simahlar races."

Rosa then spoke up, "Odd how the girl could just barely control that broom, she looks close to being of age and most witches have pretty good control of their magic by then."

"That maybe true, love," Draco agreed as he put an arm around her, "But just remember most wizards and witches nowadays don't realize they have magic till just about that age, regardless if they became a spirit before or after the fact they discovered it." Rosa nodded unable to disagree with her boyfriend.

"You wanna know what _I_ want to know?" Wayne asked hands finding his hips, suspicion on his face, "Where the heck did these two come from? The girl was wearing a maid's uniform, but she didn't seem to know how to fix all the damages the pups were doing!"

"Yeah," Billy mused in thought, "And the guy didn't seem to know about the band either, and even if he was only made last week, he would've heard about us during the trip here however short it was."

Howleen looked completely lost as she blurted, " _What_ is going on here?"

As all this was going on, Tom was staring up the stairs in the direction his sister had gone with the new arrivals in question. But the strangeness of the situation was the last thing on his mind. He was too busy remembering those beautiful eyes and their owner, and the flood he had almost pleasantly drowned in upon looking into them the first time. And if he were to be honest with himself, he wouldn't mind drowning in them again if he had the chance.

"I dunno..." Tom spoke drawing attention from the others, before his mouth curled into a smirk, an almost predatorial, "But I plan to find out!" The look on his face eerily reminded every last adult so much of his father, it honestly scared them more than humans did.

* * *

 **And I'm done!**

 **So, everyone's met up and I even threw Peyton in!**

 **Oh, I just had to throw in Tom's first battle from the show! Of course its going to go differently, especially how he's going to interact with the original characters from Chaotic and the creatures, should he meet any.**

 **Also, he can't use very many of his abilities here in Chaotic, something that one of my viewers spawned and it got me thinking. Its really is only a digital copy of the player that goes to Chaotic and Perim, numbers and data, not flesh and blood, so I doubt blood-line abilities is going to cross over very well, I _may_ let him keep a select few abilities, like abnormal speed and senses, possibly small elemental manipulation as I don't think I dropped just which element Tom has, just that Mavis has fire powers and her necklace amplified it. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **I also threw in a slightly modified song from one of my favorite cartoons, I couldn't resist the idea of throwing Tom and his friends into a band, it just struck me as something a group of teenaged boys would do. I mean, they put Frank, Griffon, Wayne and Murray in a sort of band in the movie, so I saw no reason to put the guys in one seeing how it wouldn't make much sense to use the original movie 'band' as it was hinted Drac was a part of it and well...he's gone.**

 **On that note, Tom and Kazlyn have zinged, which leaves Mavis and Johnny...how do you guys think its going to happen? Could be when she takes them to a room for private talk...could be down in those tunnels...who knows.**

 **Anyways, what do you guys think of Kazlyn's little disguise? I thought long and hard on it, and I just couldn't decide for a while what she should be that would some what blend in, after all, someone should've been suspicious, after all, not many Steins were made after Frank and Eunice; Frankie being their daughter's explainable, they have the knowledge to create another of them, but another appearing out of seemingly no where? That should've raised some questions in the movie, did for me.**

 **Well, next chapter will be coming up quicker, I'm thinking...Truth Time; Answers and New Judgement!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back with yet another chapter to Hotel Siblings! Last off, Tom and Kaz finally zinged! *SQUEALS*! And Mavis took her and Johnny away after a brief interaction with the others at the hotel and a song from Tom's friends.**

 **Now, I'm focusing back on Tom's Drone match, let's see what happens…**

 **Oh and before I forget, on the last time, I think an explanation is in order:**

 _ **Tata, ajuta-ma! (1): means Father, help me in Romanian, I thought it be an interesting side quirk.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Drone Matches, Icy Plains and Questions, Oh My!

Tom, as Maxxor, used his hands to try and shield his eyes from the sudden white light that shone for a moment. He blinked unsteadily as it died down and found himself in the vast snowy plains that were Glacier Plains, its signature ice stalagmites sticking up through the thick white blanket as far as the eye can see.

Before Tom could stop himself, he slapped himself in the face despite his new form, whilst commenting aloud, his new voice much older than his original and deeper, like a resounding strike of thunder, "I'm finally going as crazy as Billy on an ecto-sugar high…"

He immediately took a step forward, only to immediately regret as a strange, but sharp sensation shot up from the foot and up his back, making him shiver. He soon found himself wrapping his arms around himself, something he had seen Casey and Wilbur do on multiple occasions whenever they visited during winter and went outside.

"Is…this what's it's like to be cold?" Tom wondered once again speaking aloud, He never felt cold before, having been born dead, he had no blood circulation to keep him warm on the inside, so the cold of winter never once bothered him before.

He knelt down and dug his fingers into the snow, shivering once more at the sensation. It was so new, but it wasn't bad like his sister made it out to be. Making him wonder what else she lied about. But as he took another step, he shouted in surprise at suddenly falling, but upon rolling a second time, he pushed himself off the odd ice slide and landed a few feet away on his feet, thankful for still having his natural reflexes.

"Sheesh, _that_ was close..." He remarked to himself, but then paused in thought as he recalled those strange screens that reminded him of the projector Mavis always used. He looked around in thought as he voiced his suspicion aloud, "Is anyone watching this?"

 _ **(Port Court)**_

"You know, for a newbie," One of Peyton's friends commented idly as the watching players gaped at the stunt Tom pulled to avoid looking like an idiot, "He's adapting to this pretty quick."

"Sounds like MajorTom to me," Kazlyn commented after swallowing a spoonful of her ice-cream, "It doesn't take long for him to wrap his head around a situation and go along with it."

"Sounds like an amazing player ta me!" Peyton grinned with excitement as he closed one of his friends' jaws for him. "Yeah, but SamShady's a good player too and he has an advantage," Peyton's friend pointed out making flapping motions to illustrate his point and once the other friend got over his shock, he nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, another player stopped to watch the newcomer with vague interest before noticing an odd light silver shimmer run across Maxxor's golden eyes. It was so quick and brief, one would think they imagined it, but this player knew so much better.

A smirk curled onto his face, revealing canines that oddly sharp for a human as he mused softly to himself, "So, another monster's joined Chaotic, hmm? Wonder how he'll stand against SamShady?"

 _ **(The match)**_

Tom found moving as Maxxor was no different from moving normally, it just required adjusting to the weight difference. He then remembered what creature Sam became and that Takinom had wings, thus he figured Sam could attack from above and probably would, so he leapt into a trench for cover.

After a moment of listening to the wind, he chanced a peek outside only to quickly duck back in to dodge a volley of fireballs curtsey of Takinom/Sam. He could practically feel the Underworlder's grin as she shouted, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

' _Ugh, great, fire jokes,'_ Tom thought rolling his eyes before trying to think of something, _'Alright, Sam's probably going to use those wings to the full advantage, so maybe if I…yes, that's it!'_ He grinned ferally, a scary look on Maxxor's face, before launching out of the channel, rolling out of the path of more fireballs.

"You wanted the full Chaotic experience, right?" Takinom chuckled but the Overworld player flinched back, eyes widening in slight fear as a fireball got too close. "No thanks, things are getting a little too…hot for me!" He retorted jumping into a crack in the ice, just managing to turn around while adding, "I perhaps the cold if it's alright with you."

Takinom landed gracefully and opened her wings, which Tom knew was never a good sign from his experience with Kwan. When a fire-breathing dragon opened its wings, it was wise to get out of its firing range.

"How's _this_ for cold?" She questioned as she curled her wings and pulled her arms back. Maxxor's eyes widened, recognizing the danger, "Oh snapdragons…"

He quickly jumped into another crevice as she called out, "TORRENT OF FLAME!" A group of fire darts fired, hitting the spot where Tom/Maxxor had been/

But unfortunately, Maxxor slipped and fell into a sort of hollowed out slide and he barely had time to duck as he flew out the mouth of it as the fireballs flew past. At seeing the ground rising up to meet him, he twisted himself around so he could land on his feet. Straightening himself, he sprinted to a nearby ice pillar and hid under it and watched for Takinom to appear.

He didn't have to wait long as the Underworlder's voice filled the air, jeering for him to come out. Maxxor looked around for something he could use both to attack safely from and defend himself, when he spotted a cave opening just a few feet away.

Diving out of hiding, he made a dash for it. Unfortunately, Takinom turned in time to spot him and threw a fireball at him, missing by a foot. Tom could tell it was a warning shot and was relived to get to the mouth of the cave, but didn't time to relax at noticing Takinom following, so he slipped behind a pillar, listening as she swooped in and was most likely scanning for the area before looking around for an idea, then spied a sideways icicle sticking out of a nearby wall and grinned.

Sam could stop himself from being tense. Something was off about the newbie and he couldn't understand why it intimidated him so much. All he knew was that he had to wrap this match up quick before the newbie could do anything to prove his feelings right. But he had to find him first.

Takinom's ear twitched as a loud clunk sound resounded through the cave, causing her to snap around towards the source. Smirking as she noticed a shadow, she walked over and prepared another Torrent of Flame. "HA!" She grinned as she walked around the ice pillar only to blink in disbelief at what she found.

A crude snowman that was just Maxxor's height with his spikey hairdo, mostly like Tom's attempt to confuse her. Growling in frustration she shot a fireball at it and watched it melt.

She glanced around only to turn and find herself nose-to-nose with an upside-down Maxxor, who smirked at her and went, "Boo." She shrieked in surprise, backing up, but slipped and fell on her butt. Tom smirked through Maxxor and easily flipped off the icicle he was hanging off of, the resounding thud causing a piece of packed ice to fall and hit Takinom on the head.

 _ **(Port Court)**_

At Tom's little trick, several on-lookers, including Peyton's friends were a little slacked jawed that such a simple, childish to some degree thing could've worked on SamShady of all players. Kazlyn and Peyton, however, were all out laughing, Peyton falling out of his chair and Kazlyn nearly choking on another spoonful of ice cream.

 _ **(The match)**_

Maxxor took off again, but had to stop, not by Takinom, but by the sheer drop that was in front of him. After peering down to see if he could see the bottom, Maxxor frowned deeply as Tom thought sourly, _'Oh, how I wish I could turn into a bat right now…'_ Before turning to face Takinom, who was hovering in the air, a very ticked off look on her face.

"Um…time-out?" Maxxor suggested nervously before glancing back at the edge as a tiny piece of ice went over it. "Time's up, Tom," Was her retort before grinned evilly, "Welcome-TO CHAOTIC!" With that said, she blew a plume of fire at him, knocking him clean off the edge.

He let out a scream as he fell. This was nothing like when he jumped out of his bedroom window. The cold air actually nip at him, fueling his adrenaline as his fear consumed him, he didn't even seem aware of what he screamed, "MAVIS!"

 _ **(Meanwhile, random room in the hotel)**_

With a deep frown marring her face, Mavis opened a random room door, allowing Johnny and Kazlyn in. Well, Johnny ran in, while dragging a grinning Kazlyn as far away from the Countess as he could, while Mavis just walked in unamused by Johnny's panicked cries.

"Oh God, please, don't kill us! Especially my little sister! We don't mean any harm, really; we're just a bunch of tourists!" Johnny pleaded making Mavis hold her temples whilst shaking her head in disbelief, "We got bad blood and all!" He lugged his sister over his shoulder and tried to scamper up a curtain only to fall, "There's so much we haven't seen yet! So many places and people!" He tried to pry the balcony doors open, but stopped at seeing Mavis inch closer, her glare never wavering, "I've got tickets to the Nickelback concert we haven't gone to yet!"

Kazlyn got out of her brother's death grip and smiled brightly as she walked up to Mavis, completely unafraid. "Countess Dracula! I got so many questions! Like, what's your dad like? Is he as scary as the legends say? Where is he? Is he here in the hotel somewhere? Can we meet him?"

"Kaz, snap out of it!" Johnny yelled pulling her away from the Countess as he discovered a trap door, "This is not the time to go fan-girl on me!" He threw the door open and jumped in, pulling her with him, "We're outta here!"

Less than a second later, a huge roar that shook the hotel sounded from inside the trapdoor, followed by both siblings screaming as they somehow ran back out with Johnny screaming, "THIS PLACE IF A FREAKIN' DEATH TRAP!"

Walking over to the still open door, Mavis glared at them, unimpressed as she said, "Will you two be quiet already? I can't think with all this noise!" She then looked the hole and smiled apologetically as she called down, "Sorry about that Glen, go back to sleep." Then she closed and walked across it as another roar shook the hotel in Glen's response.

Johnny just scrambled back into a corner, his sister behind him, making Mavis sigh, "This is great, just fangtastic! Here I was trying to protect my brother and this is what I get!" She sat on the bed and flopped back in misery, "Someone stake me now, please!"

Raising an eyebrow at that and at how she wasn't attacking them yet, Johnny hesitantly stepped forward and asked, "Wait, so you're _not_ going to kill us and drink our blood?" Image Mavis' annoyance at the question.

Covering her face with her hands, she groaned, "Classic human paranoia," Sitting up, she made little gestures as she explained, "Human blood is…is so…fatty and you never know where it's been!"

Stepping out from behind her brother, Kazlyn asked in surprise, "So…you don't drink human blood anymore?"

"I use blood substitutes," Mavis replied as she continued to gesture, "Blood Lite, Blood beaters or even the occasional animal; to be honest there isn't much of a difference. Blood's blood."

After a moment, the siblings realized they wasn't any immediate danger and relaxed. Well, Johnny relaxed and Kazlyn skipped out from hiding and plopped down beside the eldest Dracula child. "So, you're the daughter of Dracula?" Johnny asked just to confirm everything, "The guy born in 1422? The first vampire ever?"

Mavis glanced at him and answered, "Technically my grandfather was the first vampire; my dad was just the first to be turned."

"So Count Dracula's real then," Kazlyn spoke up, " _The_ Count Dracula, like…" She then did her best impersonation of what she saw from a horror film, "I am Dracula! Bleh, bleh, bleh!"

Mavis frowned again at the last part and said, "My father never said that in his life," As she stood, she let her disgust for the phrase show, "Bleh, bleh, bleh. I don't even know where that comes from!"

Seeing her in a somewhat better mood, Johnny decided now would be a good time to ask, "Um, hey, Mavis, right?" Mavis looked at him in acknowledgement, letting him continue, "As much as I'm sure I shouldn't be asking, just…what this place is exactly?"

"Yeah," Kazlyn added, "As much as it's a monster enthusiast's dream come true, it's a little odd that all these different monsters are all in the same place."

That made Mavis pause in thought. Answering them would be unveiling a well-hidden secret that been kept for the last century and to her kind's most hated enemy, no less. But in hindsight, she supposed the two had the right to know just what they stumbled into and maybe if they knew just what this place meant to monsters of all kinds, maybe it would keep them from spilling it to other humans.

"What is this place?" Mavis repeated preparing for some dramatics that her kind was known for, a small smile sliding onto her face. She walked to the balcony doors, opening them with her telekinesis, allowing a beam of moonlight to shine down on her like a spotlight.

Johnny and Kazlyn straightened up a bit, transfixed by the scene she created as the pale light seem to illuminate her skin to shine like porcelain or a star. Johnny felt his cheeks heating up, having never seen such beauty before.

A light wind began to blow her cape for affect as she began her explanation, "It's a place my father planned to build for all those monsters that were forced to hide much like himself from the persecution of mankind, but I built it in his steed," She looked up at the moon as it peered through the cloudy sky, "A place for them to simply be themselves. A place to avoid pitchforks, torches and mobs that would seek at nothing to destroy all of us!"

She took a breath to calm herself, softening her voice as she bowed her head in finish, "A place of peace, relaxation and tranquility."

The spell of her moment was soon ruined half a minute later, when Kazlyn bluntly summed it all up in one sentence, "So, basically, it's a hotel for monsters." Earning a pointed look from Johnny at ruining the moment as the doors closed and the shine on Mavis' skin disappeared.

Mavis frowned at her as well for ruining her fun and sarcastically replied, "Yes, a hotel for monsters; thank you for summing all that up."

Unfazed, being well used to intimidating glares, Kazlyn just beamed brightly at her, "You're welcome!" Making Mavis face-palm with a sigh.

She then sped up to them, surprising them with how quick she got from the doors to the end of the bed as she said sternly, "Alright, time for you two to leave." That said, she changed into her bat form, much to the two's surprise at the puff of purple mist-like smoke.

But Johnathan's surprise quickly turned into amazement as he exclaimed, "Whoa! So vampires _can_ turn into bats for a fact!"

Kazlyn soon followed in his amazement, "Yeah, I thought that part was just legend," She then hummed in thought, "Though then again, it wasn't entire sure if it was a bat or wolf they could turn into!" She squealed, "Dad is never going to believe this!"

She took out her scanner, most likely to take a picture of Mavis, who, as stunned as she was to see the red machine, proceeded to push the two out toward the balcony doors as they opened again, with little effort on her face. Of course, Johnny protested, "Hey, wait, please! Can't we stay?"

Immediately, Mavis replied with a curt, "No."

But Johnny continued to speak as if she hadn't, "I mean, we've travelled a long way and we don't exactly have anywhere else to stay!"

"Plus, with these disguises, nobody's going to tell we're human," Kazlyn added reminding Mavis of the good job she had done hiding their true heritage so far. Kazlyn then brightened as an idea came to her and asked the Countess excitedly, "Hey, could we meet your dad? Or Frankenstein? The Wolfman himself? Oh! How about the Lochness Monster?"

"She's in Bermuda," Mavis grumbled in reply before adding another curt, "And still, no."

"Ah, pooh," Kazlyn pouted crossing her arms. "There's always the Invisible Man," Johnny reassured her as Mavis pushed them out onto the balcony. "True," Kazlyn said expression lighting up at the idea.

Mavis just heaved a heavy sigh, but reassured herself that soon she'll have flown them far from the hotel and out of her hair once and for all, and then she can just forget this thing. She tuned back to reality as Kazlyn huffed at her brother, "…to see for myself!" The redhead squeaked in surprise as the small bat began to lift her into the air by the waistband with literally no effort on the Countess' part.

But Mavis' plan of getting the two out was put to a halt when a pair of bats; one black with familiar blue eyes and a brown fruit bat with electrodes on its head flew up in front of them. "Hey, Mav!" The black one chirped brightly with a smile, scaring the wits out Mavis, who nearly dropped Kazlyn, who yelped.

"T-T-Thomas!" Mavis squeaked out in surprise, before giving a nervous grin, "Ah…my little Devil Fruit, wh-what are you going out here?" She glanced nervously down at Kazlyn, who looking up at the two bats curiously, then back at Johnny, who was watching the whole thing anxiously, then back at her brother with a grin, "Our friends here was…was just leaving!"

"Leaving?" Tom asked looking a tiny bit upset by the idea, not that he understood why. Batty, however, was more suspicious to why Mavis would by flying them, if one was a witch, who'd of course have her own broom, which he voiced, "And she couldn't fly them herself?"

Mavis froze a little at the question and her nerves started to show as she tried, "She…lost her…broom?" She looked down at the redhead, who shrugged in response and replied, "You tell me, you're the one who insisted on flying us out the window."

This earned confused looks from Tom and Batty, both of whom looked to Mavis for answers. "Ah-ha," Mavis chuckled nervously flying backways to the balcony, where she abruptly dropped Kazlyn, who landed on her brother, "These two…such kidders! I swear!"

Transforming back, she picked the two up with ease and set them back on their feet and pretended to notice something on Johnny's jacket, "Oh, look there, I think you have something…can I talk to you two?" She pushed the two back into the room to a point where she knew neither Batty or Tom could hear as she hissed at them threateningly, "Play along if you two _ever_ want to get out of this alive!"

Kazlyn, well used to people trying to intimidate her and already had life-threatening experiences, just smiled unfazed and nodded brightly, whilst Johnny gulped nervously unable to look the intimidating woman in the eye. However, Kazlyn's attention was soon diverted upon seeing Tom fly into the room and with a grand sweep of his wings and the same mist-like smoke, transformed before her eyes, landing gracefully on his feet and crossed his arms as Batty landed on his shoulders. Both were rather curious of the newcomers and to be honest, Tom was using it as an excuse to see her again, but Batty didn't need to know it.

Kazlyn could only stare at him, eyes somewhat wide as her cheeks turned as red as her and brother's hair at recognizing him from her tumble down the stairs and remembering the feeling she felt when they locked eyes. But now that she was looking at him more clearly, the heat in her cheeks started to hurt as she took in how handsome he was.

"Wow…wait, so, what happens to your clothes when you become a bat?" Kazlyn asked mostly to Tom, "I mean, do they just disappear until you transform back? Or do they just merge into your fur?"

Tom blinked in surprise, letting his arms fall to sides at a loss of how to respond and could only say, "Ugh…" Even Batty looked a little reprised and confused by her question.

Kazlyn could be pretty sure that her blush could be seen through the paint and out of habit; she started to play with her in embarrassment as she started to rambled, "That's not to say you have to answer! I was just rather curious and I'm just realizing now how stupid that sounds!" At this point, she was pulling on two locks of her hair, grinning nervously, "Err…ha-ha!"

"Uh-huh," Was all Tom could intelligently say in response to her, while finding it adorable despite himself, before looking at his sister, "So, Mav, who are these guys exactly?"

That made Mavis nervous, having never thought of a cover story if she couldn't get the two out unnoticed. She glanced around for inspiration but was coming up empty as she started to sweat. As if sensing the Countess' distress, Kazlyn snapped out of it and curtsied to the Count-to-be and smiled sheepishly as she introduced, "Kazlyn Clawson, sorceress-in-training and a new intern!"

Now that surprised Tom, and Johnny too as he looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow. "Ugh-yes, Tom," Mavis smiled going along with the deception as she motioned to the still curtseying redhead, "This is one of the new interns who would be joining the maids after a few-day(s) trail."

"Oh," Tom blinked as he took the explanation in, "So you really are one of the new maids?"

Kazlyn straightened up and was now fully recovered from her previous embarrassment, and nodded. "Yeah, before I was studying in this school close to a human town, you know, learning how to blend in and hide these," She explained surprising the two at the mention of a human town as she motioned to her fake-ears, "And the whatnot," She then motioned toward her brother, adding, "And once my adopted-brother here came to get me, I thought it be nice to be somewhere I didn't have to hide all the time."

Batty looked rather surprised, yet impressed with the two as he whispered to Tom, "Boy, those two got guts, venturing into the human world like that."

Tom was just as impressed as he whispered back, "Yeah…" This just put a brighter light on the girl in his eyes and he hoped to hear stories about the world outside the hotel and beyond Transylvania.

He gave Kazlyn a fanged smirk as he took her hand and said, "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing how you do, Kazlyn." That said, he kissed her hand, causing her face to turn red all over again, much to both Mavis and Johnny's displeasure; Mavis' because Kazlyn was human and Johnny's because, vampire or not, a guy just flirted with his baby sister.

Kazlyn couldn't stop the girly giggle that escaped her at his gentlemanly gesture and smiled at him, "Call me Kaz; a lot of people do." He smiled back, making Batty roll his eyes, secretly making gagging motions despite the small smile on his face, pleased with how they were getting along.

Tom finally settled his attention on Johnny and asked, "And you are…?"

In response, Johnny glared and answered, "Her brother." Mavis quickly re-directed Tom's attention by saying, "Well, Tommy, as you know, this is your most important birthday until your of age; so I wanted to make absolute certain that it would be the most amazing, spectacular one yet, so…" She cringed oh so-slightly as she added, "I thought I bring someone in to help me make sure it's just so."

That earned her a blatant stare from both supernatural males as Tom asked in blank-disbelief, " _You_ need help?"

This was added by a very suspicious Batty flying up into the Countess' face, adding skeptically, "The manic control freak? Want and actually ask for help? Not a snowball's chance in-" Before he could finish, Mavis flicked his electrode, shocking him again, much to the two humans-in-disguises' startled-surprise.

After twitching in the air for a few seconds, Batty fell to the ground. He laid there for a moment before sitting up with a serious look on his face as he put on a bat-sized helmet that came out of nowhere and took flight while saying, "Batty to Marshal we have air trouble; enemy making course for…" As he flew away he kept talking like a solider to himself.

The two redheads stared after him for a moment before turning to the Dracula-heirs with very confused looks as they pointed after the fruit bat. "Batty was held in a human lab and experimented on," Tom explained a small grin on his face at his friend's antics, but it faded a little as he returned his attention to his sister as the redheaded siblings looked after the bat with stunned-sympathy, repeating, " _ **You**_ , Mavis Cosmina Dracula, need help?"

"Well, I know I'm good, with or without your friend Billy throwing his own into it," Mavis shrugged, "But I felt how this is one of the most important birthdays, I wanted to be absolutely sure it would be special, especially since their so close to your age…"

Tom's face lit up like the Fourth of July at the last part and sped up to the two, his attention mostly on Kazlyn as he asked excitedly, "You're my age?"

"Well…yeah…sure," Kazlyn said nervously, not used to a guy being so open and excited around her (well, the nice kind of excited), much less this close to her. Wanting to have all their facts straight, she said, "So, uh…as your birthday's…" Looking at Mavis, she asked, "When?"

"This Sunday," Mavis answered. Johnny nodded and looked to Tom, who looked at him as he asked, "…just to be sure…how old are you turning this year?"

A proud smile stretched across Tom's face, showing off his fangs as he answered, "116."

That was enough to make both siblings go bug-eyed as Johnny nearly shouted, "A HUNDRED AN-!" But he was cut off by an elbow to the ribs curtsy of Mavis, who didn't lose her nervous smile as the boy clutched his stomach with a hollowed gasp.

Kazlyn blinked her shock away and smiled, "Wow…you don't look a day over sixteen, physically that is."

"Thanks," Tom smiled back, taking the compliment, "What about you two?"

"Um…121," Johnny gasped out. "And I'm 115," Kazlyn added without missing a beat. "Really?" Tom smiled at the idea of not just new friends but ones so much closer to his actual age.

"See? Normal," Mavis chuckled feeling much more at ease with the ruse working, finally letting herself relax, "Everything's perfectly normal here."

"MA'AM!" The room's resident suit of armour suddenly yelled out, spooking the daylights out of both Johnny and Kazlyn, much to Mavis' disbelieved-surprise, "We have an emergency down in the k-!"

Mavis interrupted as the siblings calmed down, "Not now!" The two walked over as Batty flew back into the room to investigate, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something normal here?"

Now things were getting really weird for both bat and master as Batty perched out of Mavis' reach and asked, "What, not gonna fly off and take care of the situation, whatever it maybe?"

"Yeah, Mav," Tom added some suspicion in his eyes as he crossed his arms with a teasing smirk, "There's a big emergency in your precious hotel and you're not going to investigate it?"

Mavis instantly retorted, "Frankie and Cleo can look into it, they have the authority."

"But don't you usually rush to it before anyone else could?" Tom argued before looking at Kazlyn and Johnny, the latter of whom had somehow gotten into a sissy catfight with the suit of armour, the helmet on his head and the girl was watching as he asked, "Is it because of them?"

Mavis quickly tried to cover, "What? No, no…"

"Good," Tom smiled as he leaned forward, "Then you won't mind if I keep them company while you solve the em-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Mavis went bug-eyed and grabbed him, shaking him lightly by the shoulders as she yelled in frightened panic, "NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The idea scared the wits out of her, especially since the possibility of a slip and Tom finding out playing over and over in her head.

Startled, Tom tried to pry her hands off as he looked at her with widened, slightly frightened eyes, "What?"

Realizing what she just did, Mavis quickly let go and calmed herself down. "I-I-I mean…well…it's just that, they both have much to do; planning and maid duties, and all that, and they need to focus on them," She then opened the door for Tom and Batty, "And if you're here, then they can't focus and then nothing gets done."

"Mmm-hmmm," The shrunken head on the doorknob remarked sarcastically, "Good one, you're ladyship."

This, of course, earned a glare from Mavis, who snapped, "Oh, shut it, you!"

Tom just shook his head, chuckling, "Okay, okay, I get it," But before Mavis could stop him, he sauntered over to Kazlyn, who had her back to them as she watched her brother, who was still duking it out with the armour.

Kazlyn froze when cold, but strong arms wrapped around her shoulders teasingly as the Count-to-be suggested, "Maybe when you're done with your duties, we can hang out."

Her cheeks heated up again despite the shivers that ran up her back from not just the un-natural cold from the arms, but the intimacy of the action. She blurted with some embarrassment, "Y-Yeah…sure! It-it sounds great!"

"Cool," Tom grinned as he pulled back and held up her scanner to her, much to her surprise, "Cause I'd love to get to know the girl who's been keeping me on my toes these last few years better."

She turned in surprise at the information and realized in an instant who he was, "MajorTom?" He winked playfully in reply, while Mavis was mortified that the player he had been wolfpup-crushing on was human as she had feared.

"Yes, yes," Mavis butted in scooting Tom out the door after the boy returned the scanner, "We'll all hang out, sounds god."

Tom gave one last wave, "See you guys later."

Johnny grunted a quick, "Bye." Through his rumble with the armour, while Kazlyn smiled after him shyly, giving a wave back, "S-S-See ya."

"Yes, see you," Mavis agreed smiling after her brother before closing the door, then whirled around to glare aggravatedly at the two humans, contradicting herself, "You are _so_ not hanging out!"

"What?" Johnny asked as he and the armour stopped, looking at her in surprise. "But you just said…" Kazlyn started to point out.

"I know what I said, I also recall explaining how this place is a sanctuary…from _**YOUR**_ kind!" Mavis reminded emphasizing her point with a glare, "The sooner the two of you are out of here, the soon the safety of this place will be restored."

"Fine, fine," Johnny said quickly stopping an argument from starting between his sister and the Princess of Vampires, "But we will be needing our backpacks back."

Mavis groaned in response, "Again with the backpacks," She gave him a skeptical look, "Why are they so important again?"

"Well, one: they have all our clothes and stuff," Johnny retorted walking up to her with confidence anewed, his own stern frown taking her by surprise, "And two: they have all our IDs and passports, which we need if we want to leave this region," He was soon right in front of her, glaring into her eyes, "So unless you want us to…" He trailed off as he stared into startled icy blue orbs, which stared back, "Stay here…for…the whole…sum…"

Johnny found himself unable to finish his sentence as he stared, transfixed once more. This time by the coldest shade of blue he had ever seen, reminding him of the Arctic Ocean, which shone with intelligence and age-old wisdom, sparkling like ice. Mavis could only stare back, for once, unable to form a response, finding herself getting lost in deep pools of dark chocolate that seemed to glow in the firelight with surprise and awe.

Like with Tom and Kazlyn at the bottom of the stairs, a periwinkle-purple glimmer of light danced across the two's eyes as they continued to look into each other's eyes; another zing. Kazlyn watched, feeling very confused and a bit awkward at how the Countess and her brother continued to look at each other, transfixed, not saying a word. She looked at the headless suit of armour, who turned back to her and shrugged.

Clearing her throat loudly seemed to break whatever spell had been put on the two, causing to back away once noticing what they were doing. They were instantly embarrassed, cheeks flaring red as Mavis glanced away, a strange shyness over-taking her, while Johnny rubbed his head nervously while looking away as well.

"So…will we be able to get our stuff back or what?" Kazlyn asked allowing Mavis to refocus. "Alright, alright," Mavis conceded as she started to pat over a wall next to the balcony doors, "Once you two are a safe distance from the hotel, I'll come back for your backpacks and bring them to you, then you can leave, alright?" Though she probably wasn't expecting an answer, Mavis was suddenly finding herself hoping at least the boy didn't leave, causing her to pause and shake her head to refocus again.

Once she found the switch, she pushed down on the stone over it, causing the wall to open up and reveal one of the many secret passages she had built as a backup safety net in-case humans ever did find the hotel. Both Kazlyn and Johnny were amazed, but the moment was spoiled by the helmet, which was still on Johnny, spoke up, "But, ma'am, the emergency…!"

Ignoring the helmet, Mavis looked at the two and motioned for them to follow, ordering, "Come with me." And as she stepped in, Kazlyn followed, Johnny not a step behind as he tossed the helmet aside.

As the wall closed behind them, the suit of armour scooped up his head and huffed, "Gosh, that kid smelled…"

* * *

 **And there we have it, another chapter done and with record time...well, record time for me anyway.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, its me, sorry for the big delay in the updates. been a...little distracted with my new story 'The Same's Little Hime'. But I'm back on this one, so...yeah.**

 **Anyways, last off, Mavis and Johnny zinged in that random hotel room after Tom discovers Kaz is KidChaor, his online Chaotic-buddy/rival, and now, she's leading them into the catacombs to get them out of the hotel before someone discovered they were human. Hm, I'd like to see her do that now that she's zinged with one of them! Also, in Chaotic, Tom's match takes a bad turn when he goes flying off a cliff.**

 **Let's see what happens!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Catacombs and Rivals

Deep beneath the hotel was quite the sight. While most buildings would have an ordinary cellar or basement cramped with boxes, Hotel Transylvania had a wide network of tunnels. A classic monster cliche for a monster hotel. Dirt and dust almost caked the entire floor, filling the tiny cracks in the pavement walls, simple, circular archways framed the tunnel entry ways and the only light sources were the torches that had been widely placed apart. It was clearly not a place many people traveled.

Except for now as Countess Mavis Dracula walked down a spiral staircase down into the beginning tunnel, torch in hand, an eager Kazlyn right behind her, minding her cape and a still dazed and doopy-faced Johnny lagging slightly behind. Mavis herself was still somewhat distracted from what had happened back in the room, but was doing her best not to let it cloud her focus, despite the sudden rapid sparks of heat and moment from her heart.

"So," Kazlyn spoke up, making Mavis jump a little, "Where are we exactly?" Her voice echoed lightly through the emptyness of the tunnels, effectively knocking her brother out of his stupor enough to realize he was falling behind and quickly caught up to them.

"This is the castle's catacombs, the only part of my father's original design I left untouched," Mavis explained very little annoyance at her as the feeling still muddled her emotions, "This is the best way for you two to get out unseen and undiscovered." However, as she said it, Mavis felt a pang of disappointment and sadness at the idea of the boy leaving the hotel, which just increased her confusion to what had happened. While she would hardly mind looking into those cute, warm, dark, perfect-whoah there-eyes again, it confused why she suddenly wanted him to stay when she wanted any and all humans far away from here.

"So, just out of curiosity, how did you and your brother come to be?" Kazlyn asked genuinely curious, "I mean, did your dad hand-pick you guys from an orphanage or something? Or did he just snatch you guys? Or did he save you two from the brink of death?" She paused for a moment, before wondering aloud, "Are you two even real siblings or...?"

Mavis gave the girl a dry look before asking, "Was that how you and your brother came to be?"

Kazlyn flushed a little, realizing what she was most likely going to say, "No..."

"Well, neither were we," Mavis answered dryly, but then chuckled, "Though, I can understand the curiosity," She gave them a proud look, a smirk curling her lips, "You're actually looking at the first vampire to be naturally born." The two siblings looked at in surprise; both from the fact and the fact she shared it with them. Remembering the last question, Mavis rolled her eyes continuing to lead them down the tunnel, "And yes, he _is_ my real brother."

Johnny was still too dazed from the experience of his unknown zing to come up with a proper thing to say, a little disorientated from the experience and just continued to follow the girls, barely avoiding smacking into the walls with how he was unable to walk straight, not that they noticed. He wondered what it be like to look into those beautiful haunting eyes again, to touch that pale face, to kiss those lovely lips...it honestly made him tinge all over and he was too unfocused to realize the danger of those thoughts.

Thankfully, Mavis was too distracted to read anyone's thoughts as Kazlyn asked, "Is it true about that whole 'garlic-vampire-repellent' thing?"

"Actually, yes, we cannot have it," Mavis answered matter-of-factly, motioning to her throat, "Makes our throats swell and I, personally, just can't stand the smell of it," She shrugged, "Its more of an automatic, natural allergin more then anything else."

"Okay," Kazlyn nodded expecting the answer, "What about sunlight? Does it really make you guys automatically combust?"

"What? No, no," Mavis said shaking her head, "All it really does is seriously burn us and Satan! Does it hurt!" She got a mildly freaked out look on her face, remembering her last encounter with the sun, "Yes, we heal from it, but, like silver, which is something of a solid acid to us, it just takes longer and that's when we're at our most vulnerable."

Kazlyn nodded in acceptance as she thought of her next question, "Crosses and holy water?"

Mavis just looked at her human counterpart like she lost her mind, "Do I look like a demon to you?"

"I'll take that as a 'hell no', then," Kazlyn shrugged unfazed by the look or tone and asked just as they reached the main tunnels entries, "Stake to the heart?" When she stopped, Johnny bumped right into her, effectively snapping him clean out of it this time, making him smile sheepishly at her as she glared at him.

In response to her question, Mavis turned to them with a 'are you kidding me' sort of look, free hand on her hip as she shot back in a deadpanned-blunt sort of tone, "Yeah, well, who _won't_ that kill?" She then looked at the tunnels, trying to remember which was the way out, only to realize she wasn't completely sure, so she picked a random one and the siblings followed.

"Does it apply to your dad or are there exceptions to him?" Kazlyn asked curiously, much to Mavis' annoyance. "Look," Mavis began as she started to round the corner, "I understand you have questions; but these ones about my dad are getting a litt-" She was cut off when she literally ran into the wall that signified the dead-end of the hallway.

"You okay?" Johnny gasped in alarm, moving closer to her in concern as she peeled herself away from the wall. "Oi..." Mavis mumbled not really hurt, just growing more and more irritated as she rubbed her forehead, "I'm fine, I'm fine; trust me, it'll pass..." Waving off his concern, she whirled around and doubled back, the confused redheads following.

They tried the next one and when they reached the end there was a bat decorated the handle of the last torch handle, making Mavis smile, "Here we are..." But when she pulled it and another secret door opened, she gasped to find it was a rather small room where two microscopic flea-monsters were voicing their squeaky complaints at being interrupted.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" Mavis apologized both embarrassed and genuinely sorry as they leaned down, "I appear to be a little lost and-" She paused when one seemed to scream at her, making her roll her eyes oh so slightly as she consoled, "Yes, I'm aware its your honeymoon, I-" She was cut off by more complaints, making her say hastily, "We're leaving, we're leaving!" Pulling the two humans away, she quickly righted the torch, closing the secret door, much to the flea-monsters' satisfaction.

"You really don't know where you're going, do you?" Kazlyn asked as they circled back to the main tunnel-ways, tone colored with amusement and confusion. "In my defense, I don't come down here often," Mavis tried to defend herself as they reached the main tunnel-way and randomly picked another tunnel, "This was built to serve as an escape route if humans ever invaded and since no humans have ever gotten close to this place before..." She let it trail off as she walked down the next tunnel, Kazlyn right behind her.

Johnny took his time in following them as he actually chose now to take in the catacombs as he remarked, "So we're the first humans to ever walk this place, huh?" He let them go ahead without him, pausing at the entryway as he said, "Cool." He yelped loudly when Mavis' shadow rushed up behind him and yanked him into the tunnel by his coat-tails.

And the trip just got worse. They had tried down a flight of stairs, only for Johnny and Kazlyn to nearly drop off the literally drop off-end had Mavis not use her levitation to let go of the torch and grab the two of them as she turned around to go back up. The next one actually had Kaz and Mavis walking upright on the ground, while Johnny was walking on the ceiling, the siblings looked at each other in confusion, while Mavis just looked ahead, annoyed, as Johnny asked, "Is this suppose to happen?" And the one after that had another secret door...which revealed another room's bathroom where a female skeleton was showering, but thankfully Mavis closed the door before the skeleton could realize what was happening.

"Seriously," Kazlyn said as they walked down the next one that had a low-ceiling, forcing them to walk while crouching, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Will you two just be quiet?" Mavis retorted, cheeks deep pink, "I'm trying to concentrate here!" When they got to the end of the next tunnel, they found another torch-switch, making Mavis sigh in an attempt to control herself, "Okay..." She pulled it, praying to her parents' souls this was the right one, "Third times the ch..." However, she wasn't expecting a loud clank before a trap-door suddenly opened up from underneath Kazlyn's feet, sending her screaming down the chute, not that Johnny nor Mavis noticed, as they were too distracted by what was on the other side of the secret door, which Mavis was gaping at in disbelief, mouth hanging open, while Johnny was bugged.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **(Back in Chaotic)**

Tom, as Maxxor, continued to scream as he fell, completely helpless in being able to stop when something seemed to click into his head and an oddly familiar voice whispered into the back of his head, _"Grab the horn, you're just about to pass it!"_

Tom blinked out of his frightened stupor and twisted around, grabbing onto something that was jutting out of the icy wall of the cliffside just as he was about to pass it. Tom just barely held in a gasp as he felt his stomach lerch and an odd rapid-paced thumping in his chest. Odd how he never felt that before...

 **(In the Port Court)**

"YES!" Peyton and Kazlyn cheered, the girl nearly knocking her bowl over at the impressive feet Tom had pulled off. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Peyton whooped as a few nearby players looked at him weirdly, "Feel your inner Maxxor!"

Kazlyn sat back down, a wide grin on her face, "Now there's the MajorTom I know!" Both were unaware of the dark-clad blonde nearing their table, a knowing glint in his pink eyes.

"Who's Mavis?" One of Peyton's friends asked, Kazlyn really needed to remember to ask for their names. "His big sister," Peyton replied not entirely paying them attention. "Must be dependent on her if he screamed for her," One of the other three snickered along with a few other players at Tom's reflex. This earned a disapproving glare from the resident redhead, who commented, "I'm a bit dependent on my brothers, I don't see anyone laughing at me."

"It's a given; you're a girl," The last of the three answered causing many nearby players who heard to gasp as Kazlyn's glare hardened. "What?" She asked making sure she understood him correctly. "Well, since you're a girl, you're suppose to be dependent on your brothers," He explained unaware of the looks of panic and disbelief he was being given by those around him, including his friends, while Kazlyn's glare steadily grew worse, oh if looks could kill, "While boys aren't; its just the natural order of things."

Kazlyn continued to glare at him for a moment, before smirking, while caused everyone watching to worry, save for the mystery blonde and Peyton, who were watchig in amusement. "Oh, will you look at that; I'm all out," Kazlyn said in a false-disappointed voice as she looked at her bowl, which only had a tiny puddle of melted ice-cream left in it, "Since I'm too frail to get more myself; can you do it?" With that asked, she slammed the bowl onto his head, smirking at the dumbfounded look on his face as the melted dairy dripped onto his face and down his neck.

Spluttering some out, he mumbled, "What just happened?"

 **(Drone Match)**

Tom just hung there confused, unaware of what had transpired in the court, wondering how he knew of the weird branch being here and the feeling in his chest as he never felt anything there before. He didn't know it was there, but Maxxor seemed to. _'He also knows this isn't a branch...'_ Tom thought with wide eyes as the thoughts came through, before slowly turning his head and let out a loud yelp to see a large mammoth skeleton frozen within the ice, the 'branch' was actually a small part of one of the tusks sticking out of the ice. He couldn't help the shiver, this time, not from the cold.

Suddenly, another volley of firedarts came sailing down, missing him by a few inches, making him crane his neck so he could look up to see Takinom raining more plumes at him. Unable to do anything else, Tom swung back and forth to avoid getting hit, a plan hatching in his mind. Just as he was high enough in the air, Maxxor swung himself forward, using the momentum to launch himself into the air at her and grabbing her by the legs, causing them both to fall.

"HEY, LET GO YOU BONEHEAD!" Takinom yelled as she blindly clawed and flailed to get him off, while also trying to stay in the air, "I CAN'T FLY LIKE THIS!"

"I know," Tom said through Maxxor, a board grin stretching against his green face, "Maybe you should let me fly for a while." He reached up and grabbed onto one of her wings and pulled on it, all the times he had done this with Billy on Kwan helping know exactly what would happen, she started swerving around like crazy.

He steered right into a glacier, where Takinom crashed head-first, shattering it. As they landed, Maxxor quickly let go, almost throwing her all the way across the other side of the alcove they were in, he somehow managed to stay on his feet, while Takinom landed on her stomach, both sliding a few feet until Maxxor slipped onto his rear and slid the rest of the way that way, spinning in circles at the same time. Takinom got to her feet first, glaring angrily as the green Overworld spun back-first right into a stalagmite.

Her growl caused him to retaliate with one of his favorite mugic, causing blue electricity to cackle in his hands, making her gasp. "PEBBLE STORM!" His yell boomed across the ice field, mentally startling him, but he kept his focus. A large barrage of pebbles and dirt went flying at the red-she-devil, but she was quick to dodge.

She couldn't help the grin as she commented, "Finally getting into it, huh?" But it turned into a smirk as she taunted, "But surely you can do better than _that_ , after all," She charged up another flare, "I was expecting more from the great 'hero of the Overworld'."

Something in Tom just snapped; he was brought into a weird world that was full of his nightmare-come trues, he discovered his sister had been doing nothing but lying to, not just him, but the other patrons of their hotel as well, she possibly tricked him with that village and now, to add silver to the would, this jerk had the nerve to insult his favorite creature. Tom just couldn't keep his cool anymore, so he decided to take one out of Billy's book.

"Okay, that does it! I've had one hell of a long night and you sir/ma'am/it-WHATEVER!" Maxxor ranted taking Takinom by surprise, eyebrow arching, "Have just crossed a very big line! I've been trying to hold this in since this started but now I'm not even going to bother!"

 **(Port Court)**

Recognizing where this was possibly going, Kazlyn's head snapped up as her eyes widened and she said slowly, "He wouldn't..."

Peyton and his friends looked at her confused, "What?" Peyton looked highly amused by the beginning to Tom's rant, not the first player who got confused by the whole gender-thing.

 **(Drone Match)**

Practically blowing steam out of his nose, Tom pointed at Takinom and yelled through Maxxor once more, "I've seen insanities worse than this since I was a kid, but you, sir, take the cake, since you're A GUY IN A GIRL'S BODY!" He had to admit, the utter shock on Takinom's face was well worth the rant.

 **(Port Court)**

"He did," Kazlyn confirmed face-palming as Peyton and his friends fell out of their chairs laughing their heads off, along with a few of players. Honestly, this wasn't the first time someone made a poke at the gender thing, but apparently it was still a good joke.

 **(Drone Match)**

Takinom's face immediated a fish for a good few seconds before glaring at him as she snarled, "You-you-you..."

But he cut off whatever insult she was about to make, by slamming his fists into ground while roaring, "ROCK WAVE!" Dozens of ice shards came sailing up from the ground at her, sending Takinom screaming into another stalagmite, flames disappearing instantly.

"Best. Game. Ever!" Tom cheered as Takinom recovered, "You wanted a fight, right? Well, you got one!"

"Yeah...I got one," She grinned back before conjuring more fire, "A Torrent of Flame, that is!" It formed some sort of hellbird, though to Tom, it almost resembled the feral-form of a phoenix. Tom panicked for a moment, unable to spot a place to duck into or hide behind. He quickly ran through his opinions, _'I still have my aquashield...wait!'_ Remembering one other mugic he still had, he went with it, its lovely, almost haunting tune filled the air as he felt its power course through him, "FORTISSIMO, GIGANTIZE ME!" Sure enough, Maxxor grew, to the point Tom felt he could touch the sky.

The Torrent of Flame made contact with him, but harmlessly dispelled and didn't so much as singe him, making him grin cheekily at the now panicking Takinom as he chuckled, "Now that just tickles." As Takinom tried to quickly fly away, but Maxxor grabbed her and ended the match by slamming her with all his might into the ground, making her explode into thousands of blue ones and zeroes.

 **(Port Court)**

Kazlyn almost made several players deaf, shrieking, "HE DID!" While glomping Peyton out of excitment. While most male players would be blushing up a storm at the contact, Peyton simply cheered along with her, while hugging her back and spinning her around in victory.

 **(Drone Match)**

In the room of Drone, Sam stood there with a passive look on his face Maxxor cheered as he was engulfed in a swirl of code, turning him back to Tom, their voices changing mid-cheer.

"Humph, not bad for a newbie," Sam admitted huffily as they took their scanners back, "But don't think its going to be that easy next time."

"I hope not!" Tom replied a wide, excited grin on his face as he sped up to Sam, faster then the other boy could process, making him blink at how close the Transylvanian player suddenly was, "That would make it boring! And who likes it when good things turn boring?"

He blinked in surprise when he pushed back so Sam could have his personal bubble back and suddenly felt like Billy as the human said, "Whatever." He turned left, but Tom could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a small smile on the player's face, making him shrug and walk out of the drone, feeling a lot better then when he got there.

When he got to the port, he was immediately greeted with congrats by the dozens for his first win and on his first battle too and by humans on top of that. It brought a slowly growing grin to face, though the looks a few females gave him made a small flush fill his cheeks. However, that changed into a full-blown, full-faced blush when he was suddenly glomped by a girl with red and blonde hair, friendly and beautiful brown eyes and her bosom pressed tightly against him, which didn't help.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" She almost made him deaf with her shriek. "Um...thanks, do I know?" He asked wincing at how blunt that sounded and cringed at the hurt that appeared on her very pretty face. _'Wait, pretty? Easy there, just being here alone is going to give Mavis a hernia, don't go starting her heart just to give it an attack,'_ He berated himself, unaware it was a look of false-hurt.

"Oh, MajorT, I'm hurt," Kazlyn said before showing him her screen name, which was on her scanner screen for him to read, "I thought you're number one rival would get a better hello then that." The grin on her face should've broken it, but the look of realization on his face well worth it.

"KidChaor?" Tom asked his excitement returning as she winked playfully, now was that for ironic, his best online friend was a human, his race's greatest enemy, Mavis would go crazy. But Tom blocked his sister from his memory for now, pulling the redhead back into his arms so he could hug her properly, "I can't believe I'm finally getting to talk to you!" His excitement getting the better of him, he spun her around in his arms, making her giggle, "I've got so many questions I wanna ask and I can't believe you were right about all this! Did you see my match? I was actually Maxxor and I beat SamShady!"

When he finally set her down, he couldn't believe all this time he had been talking and confiding in a human, and a very beautiful human at that. Kazlyn just continued to smile at him, "Duh I saw it, of course I was right and ask away whenever." Now that she was closer, she felt her own blush appear on her face as she took in how handsome he was.

Upon realizing they were still in that position; his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, they quickly moved away from each other, blushing like crazy and feeling just the tiniest bit awkward; Tom scratching his cheek and Kazlyn playing with a strand of hair, unable to look at each other. The sight made Peyton a few other on-lookers chuckle, it was actually a rather cute sight.

"Congrats one your first win, dude!" Peyton grinned hi-fiving Tom, who was grateful for the distraction, "I haven't seen a newbie that level-headed or good in a while."

"Well...it helps when you have a castle to explore and a lot of time on your hands," Tom grinned sheepishly, causing his two friends to gap. "You live in a castle?" Peyton asked in shock. "I thought you were just kidding," Kazlyn uttered in shock.

"My sister had it built as a home/hotel," Tom shrugged. "You two know each other?" Kazlyn asked upon realizing there was a short of familiarity between the two male players. "Yeah, Peyton can calmed me down when I first got here," Tom admitted blushing at the memory, not wanting to go into details.

"Actually thought we were going to stomp his toes and burn his clothes," Peyton told his female friend, much to her surprised confusion as she stifled a chuckle and Tom glared at him. "Well, I heard of worse fears," Kazlyn shrugged making him relax a little.

"Man, I just wish my friends and Mavis could've seen tha-" Tom began before remembering something, "How am I suppose to get home?"

"Normally, newbies freak out at this point, thinking they're missing," Kazlyn commented remembering her own little freak out. "Yeah, I'm about freaked out-out, well, I'm...you know what I mean," Tom tried to explain and she nodded in reply.

"Easy-peasy," Peyton said pushing Tom toward the transporters, "You stand on one of those, press the little symbol-button, then poof, you're home!"

"Seriously?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow, wondering if it was really that simple. "Well...maybe not quite the best way to put it, but basically, yeah, that's all there is to it," Kazlyn shrugged in reply, "So long as your Earth-self sees the blinking on the scanner and presses the button, you'll be fine."

"My Earth-self has to press the button too?" Tom asked wondering why he suddenly felt so worried. "Yeah, you see, when you transport here, you're online deck is locked, so you can't use it on earth," Kazlyn explained trying to keep it as simple as possible, using her own scanner to demonstrate, "It locks so you can use it here in drone matches and at the strategy/trade tables, but when your Chaotic-self presses the button, the button back at Earth lights up, so when you're Earth-self pushes it, you go home and can use your deck again there."

"Its actually kinda funny, most newbies freak out thinking their scanner crashed or got a virus or somethin'!" Peyton chortled. "That would explain why I couldn't use it back in my room," Tom mused as that was the last thing he remembered before coming here, then chuckled himself, "I probably threw it in the trash or something..."

The three chuckled on before realization set in on both Peyton and Kazlyn's faces and, together, they yelled out in horror, "THE TRASH?"

"Yeah..." Tom answered slowly, ringing out his ears, wondering if they were actually banshees, "I thought it got a virus or something of the kind."

"T, this is very, very bad!" Peyton panicked gripping at his hair. "Why?" The vampire teen asked confused.

"Tom, if something bad happens to your scanner," Kazlyn told him gravely, "You'll be trapped here...forever!" Tom's eyes widened in shocked-horror, praying he actually put it in his desk drawer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(Hotel, Tom's room)**

Tom's scanner sat on the edge of his desk, too close to the edge really. Close enough that one wrong movement could cause it to fall.

And sure enough, one of the witches swung his door open, hard enough to make a loud thud, the vibration causing the scanner to tetter for a moment before falling off the desk and into the garbage can next to it. "Lord Thomas, house-keeping!" The witch called before looking around for her boss' little brother, but upon not seeing him, shrugged, "Oh well, guess he's not here."

That said, she started her chores; stripping Tom's bed of its satin blood red and raven black sheets and replacing them with new ones, fetching his laundry and using her enchanted tools to dust and vacuum. Never seeing the scanner, which symbol button was faintly pulsing with a bluish-white light, she picked up the basket and dumped its contents into the bin of her trolley, before walking off to do the other VIP rooms.

Inside the bin, the scanner sat there, the symbol glowing weakly in the dark space.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Tom won his match, but now his scanner's going to end up who knows where! Wonder how he'll get it back or even find out he still needs it! Well, guess that's up to me to know and you to wait to find out! ;)!**

 **Anyways, how was that for the whole catacomb-scene? You know in the movie, Drac brings Johnny to the catacombs to get him out but ends up in constant dead ends? Not exactly a lot of differents, but I think there's a nice twist or two if you look carefully. Anyways, uh-oh, Kazzy got separated from the group! Wonder what's going to happen to her?...read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Anyways, tell me what you guys think, chio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back and guess what I'm updating! I'm just so exciting with the new reviews I got between updates and school's been a bit distracting, but I'm back with a vengeance and I hope this chapter's worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Friends, New Experiences

Kaz continued to shriek as she fell down the narrow, seemingly endless tunnel, grunting whenever she actually skidded against the crumbly cement walls or banged into them, until she landed with a dusty thud into a big pile of cardboard and spare metal parts. Kaz groaned as she laid there, dizzy, half-conscious and her vision semi-dark and blurry, making it hard to understand anything around her.

For example, her foot was hanging up in the air by literally nothing, the laces of her boot being undone by the same unknown force.

Just as her vision started to clear, she heard someone sing, a deep, baritone voice, _"I messed up tonight; I lost another fight~ I still mess up, but I'll just start agaaaain~"_ She winced a little at the drawn out second 'a' in again, clearly the guy was more into hard rock then good pop like this particular song was made for, _"I keep fallin' dooown, I keep on hittin' da ground~ I always get up now to see what's neeexxxxt~!"_

It was at this point her eyesight was clear and she was no perfectly aware of her situation and her face nearly turned as red as her hair, regardless of the paint as she shrieked loudly, "HEY!"

Suddenly, out of thin air, Billy appeared, holding her boot, looking very startled by her outburst. Grinning nervously, he waved at her, almost squeaking, "Um…hi."

Kaz just continued to stare at him with reddish-purple embarrassment and anger as he started to slowly back up, her boot still in his grasp as he said, "If I seem to be getting smaller, its cause…" He then bolted while gripping her boot as he came off at his sudden jerk, while yelling, "I'M BOLTIN'!"

"PERVERT, GET BACK HERE!" Kaz almost literally roared after him, startling the afterlife out of him that such a sound could be made from a little, delicate looking thing like her, as she flung herself to her feet and ran after him.

Forgetting he could fly, but conveniently not forgetting his invisibility, Billy vanished once more, the only indicator of where he was being her boot flapping around as he took off with it., "FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

"STOP PERVERT!" The angry redhead yelled as she ran as best as she could with only one boot. She paused at noticing some pieces of cardboard of various sizes, wheels that had been broken off something small, most likely from toy cars and a lot of ropes and she smirked at getting an idea as she pulled off her other boot.

After a moment, Billy noticed she wasn't following and stopped running, but didn't re-appear as he smirked smuggly, "Well, guess that teaches some maid-chick to mess with Bill Joe Cobr-!" He paused in his gloating when he heard something and turned to see Kaz coming at him, she had her other boot in her hand and had tied the boards and wheels together onto her feet to make makeshift skates and was barreling towards him with an angered glare, a kind of glare he learned long ago to run from, especially if it was being wore by a female, screaming for his life.

Seeing a pipe ahead, Kazlyn threw her remaining boot at it, nailing handle and breaking it off from the force of her throw, causing some kind of oily-water to come spewing out onto the floor and Billy, who yelled out in disgust and became partially visible from getting semi-covered in the stuff. After slipping place for a few seconds, he fell, sending the boot he held went flying, landing onto of the other. The sight made Kazlyn smirk as she expertly brought herself to a stop before she could slid into the water.

Becoming perfectly visible, Billy groaned before looking up to see Kazlyn, arms crossed and glowering down at him, unimpressed, making him groan, "Happy now, Red Rabbit?"

"Not until I get my boots back on, ya filthy pervert!" Kazlyn huffed as she kicked her makeshift skates off so she could but her boots back on, "And my name's not Red Rabbit!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoah!" Billy said loudly in protest, "Imma alot a' things but I'm noooooo...!" He drawled out the 'no' in a panicked tone when he had tried to steady himself onto feet, but wobbled a little from the slippery floor as she laced her boots up, "P-Pervert!" Arms wide out for balance and sure he wasn't going to fall, he looked at her indignantly, "Bein' a peeping tom ain't Billy Joe Cobra's style, ya hear?"

Ringing her ear a little from his volume, she stood and crossed her arms again as she answered, dryly, "Surprisingly, yeah, I hear."

Giving an indignant huff, Billy stuck his nose in the air like he had seen Draco do a few times with whatever dignity he had left and tried to walk (shakily) away, only to suddenly to start slipping again before falling on his face with a disbelieved shout, "DANG IT!"

The sight made Kazlyn's anger diminish as she started to walk forward to help him, "Here, let me help."

"No, no! I got it!" Billy protested as he steadied himself again, "I got my pride and image ya know!" He took a step forward, only to end up sliding down the hall, screaming, "ARE YA KIDDIN' MEEEEEEE!"

Wincing at the shrieking wail at the end, Kaz shrugged and went with the situation despite herself and he wasn't that hard to follow, she just had to listen for his wails. As for the poor ghost-rocker himself, he just continued to slid down the hall until he crashed face-first into Kwan from behind. "...ow..." Was all Billy could say, since getting wet turned him solid for some reason, before he fell onto his back, face all scrunched up from the impact.

"Oh my!" Kwan said in surprised-concern as he turned around to see his fallen friend. "Billy? Didja go 'n' jump in da pool again?" Zak asked in confused, disbelief as he walked around the startled dragon, who easily lifted the solid ghost musician to his feet, "Ya know what water does ta ya," Not waiting for an answer, the country wolf looked back the way he came and called, "FOUND HIM!"

Their friends, the ghouls included (minus Rosa and Mavis), arrived as Casey snickered at his fallen friend, "Ya always did know how ta make an entrance, Billy."

Upon seeing his sorry state, Howleen started to snigger as well, "And how to look good doing it, too." Frankie elbowed her softly for the remark.

"As much as I'd usually agree," Billy huffed as Kwan steadied him, "I can't take credit for this one."

At that moment, Kaz turned the corner calling, "Hey, you alright over the-" She stopped herself short when she almost ran (literally) into Zak, making her pale a little, "Uh...hi?"

"That's her! That's the crazy chick that slimed me on those weird wheelie-shoes!" Billy shouted pointing at her wildly in Kwan's grasp. "Wheelie-shoes?" Draco asked Cleo, who shrugged. "Came back for more? Why I outta!" The ghost continued as he started wiggling furiously as Kwan just stood there, looking lost, "Let me at her! Let me at her! Kwan don't hold me back!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kwan instantly panicked and quickly let go, causing the now solid ghost to quickly fall to the floor as soon as his still slippery feet touched the floor, making everyone wince, "Kwan," The shrinking dragon hummed in answer, "Now, who told ya ta let go?"

Kwan instantly shrunk back a bit, using his wings to shield himself a bit as he squeaked, "Sorry!"

"Hey, yer dhat maid dhat picked a fight with mah pa!" Zak said as he recognized her making her gulp nervously. Kaz shrugged sheepishly as she offered, "Sorry?"

"Now, now, everyone," Draco stepped up trying to keep the peace as he walked over to Kaz, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason if we just ask the young miss," Draco turned, mostly likely to do just so, only to pause as he took her features in, "You know, if I didn't have my Fox, I'd say you're rather cute."

Now that threw the poor girl for a loop as she looked at him, having not expecting him to say something like that, while Cleo rolled her eyes, "Draco, dear, now's not the time to be side-tracked." Draco smiled at the mummy sheepishly.

"Can we get back to the lobby please?" Kwan spoke up shrinking further into his wings as he glanced around nervously, having never been very found of the dark, "This place is reminding me way too much of the _suidao_ _(1)_ for my liking."

"Oh, yeah," Frankie remembered, "I forgot why you were so hesitant to come down here," She turned to Casey, "Casey, do you think you can carry Billy? I don't think Kwan would be comfortable enough to."

"Sure," Casey said without hesitation, easily lifting the ghost onto his back. "Hey, hey, easy, I just got this jacket!" Billy protest.

Kazlyn's head perked up at the sound of the dragon's native language, but she frowned at his words, " _Suidao? Ni shi zhi changcheng xia de yinbi Suidao(2)? Wo yiwei tamen zhishi shenhua(3)."_

Every head looked at her, stunned and mouths hanging open, as they stood there, staring at her dumbfounded. This made her blink out of her language-funk, confused, as she asked, "What?"

"You can speak Chinese?" Kwan asked lowering his wings a bit, intrigued and more at ease with someone who could also speak the form of his native language. "Yep!" The redhead grinned slowly feeling herself relax at their reactions.

Casey just huffed, speaking his own native tongue, not trying very hard to keep his tone low, _"Strano coniglio rosso(4)._ "

But apparently it wasn't low enough as the new girl smirked, hands on her hips, " _Ho sentito e fatto il mio nome non e coniglio rosso(5)._ " Once again, a jaw touched the floor as Casey momentarily stumbled, using his wings to keep from falling.

"Seriously, howe'r ya doin' dhat?" Zak asked stunned by the languages she could use. "I'm linguistic," Kaz shrugged smiling as Draco motioned for her to follow and did so, seeing how she had no where else to go.

"That's not contagious is it?" Billy piped up looking worried. "No, Billy," Frankie said patiently, "Linguistic means that its easier for her to learn languages compared to other things like math." Billy nodded but then suddenly jerked and yelped.

"What now?" Casey asked snapping out of his shock that the girl could speak English, Italian and Chinese. "My neck, I think I bruised it or something," Billy answered rubbing his neck.

"I thought you were a ghost," Kaz said raising an eyebrow. "Of course, but for some reason, whenever Billy Joe gets wet, he becomes just as solid as you and I," Draco explained, "No one knows why, but, its the only time he can actually get hurt."

Billy squeaked his agreement, "Like now."

Kazlyn hummed at this before getting an idea, "Um, Casey, right?" The gargoyle looked at her, arching an eyebrow, "Think you can set him down somewhere, I think I have an idea." They looked at her with raised eyebrows, wondering what she had in mind.

 **(Port Court)**

"Holy rabies! Holy rabies, holy rabies, HOLY RABIES!"

To say Tom was panicking was the understatement of the century. The poor Romanian player was pretty much pacing himself silly as he stayed at the table Peyton and Kazlyn left him at as they went to look for other Transylvanian players who might know him. As much as Tom really did appreciate the gesture, he doubted it would do much help as Chaotic wasn't exactly the most popular game among Monster teens. What was he gonna do now? He didn't want to stay here, trapped with humans and stuck in a human body. He'd go bat-poop crazy if he couldn't run at his full speed or fly with Casey and Batty.

"If you keep saying that people are going to find out just what you are a lot quicker," An unfamiliar, Aussie-accented voice suddenly spoke up making Tom yelp out before whirling around, hand ready to strike should he need to.

The voice belonged to yet another strange-looking human that was nothing like Mavis' photos. Light blonde hair, a little darker then Draco's, was slicked back a bit in what was attempting to be sophisticated, a pair of glasses with rose-pink lenses hid his eyes' true color from him. His skin wasn't as tanned as he imagined someone who lived in the warm plains of Australia would have. His clothes were the only thing that gave him any class or character; a dark leather jacket, not black, but close with a fur collar and cuffs over a well-fitting grey shirt and dark jeans which disappeared into a pair of black boots. What served as the buckles of the straps of the boots were blood-colored stars, the normal five-pointed kind, not the twelve-pointed like his own buckle.

But his words struck an uneasy chord as Tom remembered himself and his surroundings. Trying to play it off, Tom gave a slightly forced grin as he said evenly, "What I am?" He scoffed, quickly scanning the crowd for his only humans friends for help, "What are you talking a-"

"Do you really think you were the only monster that got interested in a human game?" The blonde cut him off quite effectively as Tom stared in utter shock. This...this guy was a monster?

"Name's Klay, Klay Wailliams," The blonde grinned in greeting, revealing alarmingly sharp incisors, not quite fangs, but too sharp for an average human, "Codename Klayotic, nice ta meet ya, mate."

Tom felt his lips twitch as he sighed a little in relief to find he really wasn't alone here and at finding something of anchor for his sanity in these sea of humanity, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was an welcome. He was well aware of the Wailliams clan down-under, despite one of the many vampire clans that refused to step foot in his sister's hotel, not wanting anything to do with anything remotely humanish. Though, despite never actually meeting one, he was well aware of their less then flattering reputation of constantly causing trouble whenever, however they could to whoever was unfortunate enough to be nearby. But, hey, can't judge the whole crop as Zak says, right?

As if sensing the cause of his hesitance, Klay's grin shrank a bit into a small smile as he spoke again, "Family rep bitin' the lure?"

Tom didn't need many guesses to know what the question meant and gave a nervous shrug, "Kinda."

"Its fine, its not entirely exaggerated aftah all," Klay shrugged back, not at all put off by it, "Happens alotta times, but sayin' all the Wailliams are dah sames like sayin' the future Count Dracula's just as controllin' 'n' up-tight as 'is sister, right?"

Tom winced at that, feeling even worse, admitting a little quietly, "Yeah," Before the implication of the sentence dawned on him as he looked at the taller male confusedly, "Wait, you-"

"Anyway, what's this ah hear 'bout a scanner problem?" Klay asked face morphing with curiosity, instantly getting Tom's focus back on his problem. "Well, I can't get back home until someone gets the Earth me to press this St. Patrick stupid button!" Tom ranted unaware of a passing player hearing this and gasped in shock of his wording, but instead gained an odd look on his face, "Weirdest thing I ever said up-to-date."

Klay just laughed it off, "You'll get used to it, trust me," He then held out his hand as he stepped closer while also respecting Tom's space, "Here, lemme see."

Tom was once again hesitant, not sure if it would be such a good idea, but eventually handed his scanner over. Klay offered a small, friendly smile before turning his attention down to the little dark colored device in his hand. It only took a few presses of a couple buttons before he spoke again, "There, dat outta do it."

"Really?" Tom asked perking up, though a little surprised by how quick and easy it was for Klay to apparently be able to get him home, "But I thought...Kaz said..."

"Princess always a bit ol' fashioned," Klay cut in, leading the younger vampire to the porters, "Just cause she says it's da only way fer ya tah get back, doesn't mean it is; where dere's a will dere's a way, right?"

Tom seemed a little unsure, but smiled back feeling much more at ease to know he wouldn't be surrounded by humans much longer, "I guess..."

As Tom stepped onto a transporter, Klay instructed while pointing to the same button Peyton and Kaz said would take him home, "Just press dis button 'ere."

"Kay," Tom said smiling happily, "Thanks for this, by the way."

"Just happy tah help a fellow manster in need," Klay grinned back. "Bye," Tom said a little more awkwardly with a wave as he pressed the button, never noticing the picture on his scanner's screen as he disappeared with a wave of code. "Good luck, mate," He heard Klay say, seeing him give a little wave back.

Once Tom was gone, Klay's friendly demeanour suddenly changed; eyes darkening with both mischief and glee, lips twisting into an almost evil grin as he added to himself, tone dark with knowing, "You'll need it."

 **(Unknown Area)**

As soon as Tom felt a different light on his face and once again wondered when he closed his eyes, he couldn't help the sigh of relief as he started to say, "Batty, you are never go-" He stopped short when he opened eyes and gaped at his new surroundings.

Once again, not in his room or anywhere near the hotel, Tom found himself surrounded by some sort of wide open plain, flat open space of dirt and tall grass as far as he could see with strange trees here and there. Right before was a truly magnificent sight; a tall, strange building that he could only describe as a castle seemed to rise out of the lake that surrounded it. It held the same dark, imposing factor as the hotel, but only to a point and was shaped differently. And as an amazing sight as it was, Tom would've enjoyed it better had the situation been different.

"Damn Wailliams!" Tom couldn't stop the curse from escaping even if he wanted to, "I'll ripe your throat out next chance I get!" It only took half a second later for Tom to realize something. He was standing out in the open, not under some sort of shelter, in the middle of the day and the sun was shining bright without a cloud in the sky.

Letting out a shriek, Tom made a very quick beeline for the nearest shade of the closet tree. Despite not feeling any pain, Tom's first instinct was to get into the shadows where it was safe and once he was leaning against the cool dark, he once again sighed in relief. He turned to look around his surroundings once more and whimpered, wishing this nightmare would just end already.

As he lowered himself to sit at the base of the tree, safe in the shade, Tom pulled his knees to his chest, feeling very distressed, muttering hopelessly, "I wish Mavis was here..." But was unaware of a pair of reptilian, green eyes were watching from the bank of the lake.

 **(In the Hotel)**

After finding a crate to set Billy on, the redheaded-disguised human carefully examined the ghost's neck, momentarily awed by how it glowed on its own, despite the oily water, even his clothes glowed. It didn't seemed broken or even bruised, just a little out of place, for lack of better word.

"Is this is?" She asked touching the place it seemed mostly off gently. It made Billy wince a little, "Yeah, that's it, I think I bruised when..." He didn't get to finish cause Kaz started to jerk his head around in almost odd angles, causing his neck to crack/adjust itself, also making him yelp and shout, much to his friends' shocked-surprise.

"Hey, hey, what do ya think yer doing?" Casey asked about to pull her away when she suddenly stopped. "I knew you were crazy but-!" Billy started as he pulled away only to pause when he realized his neck didn't hurt anymore, even as he lolled his head around, "Hey, that actually worked!"

Frankie was also amazed, "Where'd you learn that?"

"From an apache wiseman," Kaz answered without hesitation. "Um, Satan curse you?" Casey spoke up confused.

"No, flap-n-fly, da apache are a tribe of Nadive Americhen Idjens," Zak said rolling his eyes good-naturedly with a smile on his face. "How'd you know that?" Cleo asked.

"Ah spent most of mah first centuories with ma Uncle in old Apache land," Zak answered before pointing at himself, "How ya dink ah started speakin' lioke dhis?" Then he shrugged, "N' spite dem whole Wolfman legind up around Englend, werewolves were originally Native monsders."

"So you were taught by an Indian?" Howleen asked in amazement. "Yeah and a little martial arts from a Shaolin monk in China where I learned the language along with herbal medicine advice," Kaz grinned feeling much calmer and relaxed the more time she spent with them, before chuckling, "It actually helps a lot whenever Johnny..." Her eyes bugged out as she finally remembered a little detail, causing her to almost shriek and pale, "JOHNNY!"

That made all of them look at her oddly, Kwan questioning, "Johnny?"

"My brother," Kaz said with wide eyes, "W-We got separated and he's somewhere in the catacombs, and I don't know where he is!" They looked at her with equally wide, but understanding eyes, understanding her alarm and worry.

* * *

 **And...that's it for now, sorry if it seems a little too short, but my minds running up blank for what else to put in this chapter. I honestly think the little scene with Billy and Kaz was funny as heck! Plus Kaz coming at him on her makeshift skates, screaming like a bat out of he***. Ah, cracks me up every time!**

 **Oh and the song Billy was trying to sing is 'Try Everything' by Shakira from Zootopia, I honestly just picked a random song. Also, yes, Klay's also a vampire, but he isn't going to make an appearance at the hotel, I doubt Mavis would take to him so lightly, especially if Tom's code lives long enough to get back and tell her about his dirty trick. I can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Oh and news, I'm thinking of doing another Chaotic crossover, but with Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, featuring Kaz (as a girl of course) and Tom! Of course, they'd be the superheroes, but instead of the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat ring, Kaz has the Fox necklace and Tom has the Peacock brooch, and in my story, the evil is moving into Perim, infecting creatures and humans alike! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
